Confessions of Two Broken Hearts
by twilightluver001
Summary: Bella and Edward meet again after 2 years. This time, Edward found her with some huge success. Now, there are two things standing in their way. Paige, the newest member of the Cullen's clan and Chris. Will Edward and Bella pick up from they left off? EPOV
1. Paige Ryans

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Paige Ryans, Chris Parker, who is made up by me. A fan fiction written for all those who support Bella X Edward. Please reviews and I hope you enjoy it! _

This is written from Edward's point of View

Chapter One

Well, here I am, standing in front of my new high school. Man, I can't believe this. A new year and a new beginning. But what was the point? Bella's not with me… so anywhere will pretty much be hell on Earth. Bella… I can't believe that I left her in Forks. It's been 2 years. But it was for the best. I can't continually hurt her that way, and she'll be safe. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done. But, it was all for the best. Best for her soul, and best for her humanity.

"_Edward, are you still thinking about …?"_ there's my pixie-like sister, Alice.

I said nothing and turned my head away from my family. Jasper was doing the best that he could to brush all my guilt away, but it wasn't much of a help. Emmett grinned at me.

_"Oh man. Come on, every time we move, we have to deal with his emotions all over again." _Emmett thought to himself.

_"I need a nail job after school… hmm… I'll go with rose pink this time." _Rosalie was the only one in the family who wasn't feeling sorry for me, and at this time, I really appreciate it. I don't deserve their sympathy. I'm the most horrible person that ever existed. I'm a … monster. I broke Bella's, pure, angelic, heart, having her thinking that I didn't love her anymore. I'm horrible.

"Hey Edward!" Oh no. Paige Ryans. I really despise the girl. She has a huge crush on me, and she thinks that I feel that way about her, no matter how many times I deny it. I would have told her off, but Carlisle wants me to me nice to her. He asked me to take it easy on her. She was changed only a few years ago, she went to Tanya's clan and Tanya told her about us. And she's been with us ever since, unfortunately.

She leaped at me and had her hands wrapped around my neck. I turned away in disgust, but she didn't seem to notice. "Sorry that I was late, I wanted to get a background check at the school, to see if they had other vampires." She finished proudly. Jasper and Emmett snickered, as Alice pouted. They all hate her as much as I do, Alice especially. Rosalie was the only one in the family who liked her. She was hoping that Paige and I will get together just like her and Emmett. She is impossible, that Rosalie. They became best friends right after they met. Figures.

"So, Edward… Excited about school today?" Paige winked at me.

"No." I replied coolly. Rosalie grinned at me.

"I hope that we have lots of classes together… Gosh! I can't wait!" she exclaimed. _I don't._ We all sighed, except for Rose and Paige, who were talking about the kind of pedicure to get after school.

_"So sorry man,"_ Emmett snickered in his mind.

_"Yeah, I really feel sorry for you…" _it was Jasper and Alice this time. I sighed.

"This is why it's healthy to skip school," I murmured to myself.

Bell rang, and I headed to first period, English Literature.I walked in the classroom and found the person that I least wanted to see, Paige. She sat in the back of the room and waved at me, and motioned me to sit next to her. I sighed; I had no choice but to sit next to the annoying girl. I looked away as soon I sat down, pretending to have my attention else where. Once again, she interrupted my train of thoughts with one of her obnoxious comment.

"Man… we are so lucky! Come on Edward; let me see your schedule."

"No." I replied quickly.

"Oh Edward, please!!!" She pleaded, shaking my arm. Half of the class turned around and stared at us, so she left me no choice. I handed my schedule to her, and prayed that this was the only class that we have together.

"Edward, you're not going to believe this! We have 3 classed together, not including lunch! Isn't that great?" she hugged me. Whaaaaat? NO. No way. I wanted to curse at the school. I sighed and clenched my fist into a ball. To my rescue, the second bell rang, which means it was time for class. Paige wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all. She was staring at me the whole time, which made me utterly uncomfortable.

The bell rang. I got up as quickly as I could, and tried to head out the door before Paige. I was successful, for I was always the fastest of the family.

"Hey Edward, wait up!" she called behind me; I pretended that I didn't hear her and walked as fast as I could in the hallway. I went through the most difficult route that I could think of to get to my next class, hoping that the school day would end soon.

_Please tell me what you think of the first chapter so far. I finished the second chapter and I'll update it soon if you like it. And please, be honest. Second chapter, is where Edward meets… well, you'll see! _


	2. The Tempting Smell

Chapter Two

It took forever for school to end. I wasn't sure if I was sane with that midget-like voice around me all the time. Edward this… Edward that… The girl just doesn't shut her mouth. "So Edward, want to hang out after school?" she asked. "No." I relied coldly. I sighed. Can't she sense that resentment at all? No. She's way too pigheaded for that.

"Alice, I'm going to hit the bookstore today. It's been a while since I've read some good, decent books. I'll be back before 6:00." I needed some peace and quiet. Alice shot me a dead look. "_I hate you Edward. Leaving me with this… Ugh…"_ I shrugged. "Great! Can I tag along?" Paige asked. "No." I said loudly. "Well, see ya Alice," I said to her, completely ignoring Paige. Alice smiled sourly and walked to her car and murmured something about me. "Bye Edward! See you later!" Paige said, feeling a little down that I had rejected her. _Be nice Edward, be nice, _I reminded myself. I didn't even bother to turn around and say goodbye, so I just simply just raised my hand.

I got in my Volvo, put on some music, and tried to enjoy the moment that I have alone. Ever since Paige moved in, the house was always filled with her obnoxious noise. We didn't agree when she asked us if it was okay to move in with us, for none of us enjoyed having her around; except for Rose of course. We told her it would be okay, if it was temporary, for Carlisle didn't want to hurt her feelings and put her on the streets. But I don't see her planning to move out anytime soon. The thought of her staying forever made me shudder.

New Haven's not a big town, so bookstores weren't that hard to find. I saw a little bookstore around the campus, and decided to see if they have anything interesting. I walked in, and the clerk greeted me a little more than necessary. "Welcome…" she smiled warmly. I nodded at her and went for the Classic selection. Hey, I'm all about old fashion. I went through all the books on the shelves. Even though I've read them all, but I decided to pick one to read, just so I can have something to do, instead of going home. I didn't want to go home; I mean, I seriously can't take it having Paige knocking on my door every five seconds. The thought of it angered me.

I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_ off the shelf. There was a sitting area hidden behind the shelves in the corner. I went to the sofa, sat down and tried to get in with the story. It wasn't that hard, without the noise maker. Then, the door opened again, and a strong scent hit me. It smelled too good, too tempting. I got up and tried to put the book back on the shelf. I didn't want to lose control, didn't want to do anything foolish with all these innocent humans in the store. So I decided that the best thing to do was to leave. As I was about to put the book back to its original place, there standing in front of the shelves where I found _Pride and Prejudice_, I saw someone that I never expected to see. Bella.

She didn't notice me, for she had her head down, reading a book. _Pride and Prejudice, _how ironic. I stared at her. She had her hair down, with a blue, knitted hat over her head. She was wearing a long, brown, coat; brown snow boots and a blue scarf around her neck. I walked toward her, but then after taking three steps, I stopped. Will she be happy to see me? After all, I did leave her, without the real explanation. She will probably hate me for entering her life again. But she was standing there, it was… tempting. I wanted to talk to her, tell her how much I missed her, see her beautiful blush, look into her eyes, and have her in my arms. I know that I must have been day dreaming, for it will never happen in reality.

No Edward. You can't do this to her. It'll be better if you just leave her alone. You can't do this; you have to put your selfishness aside, in order to protect Bella. I bit my lips; will I really let this opportunity past? This might be the last time that I'll get to see her. It was hard, just walking away from her when she was right there, standing a few feet away from me. I tried to decide, balance out my options. But, it was too late. Bella turned her head around, making her way to the reading area. Then, she dropped her book as soon as she saw me. She was as white as a stone, "Ed… Edward…" she whispered.

**Alright! We finally see Bella in this chapter... I really hope that you guys liked it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm still new to this fanfics writing, so a few pointers will be good. Well, please review and I'll upload the next chapter if you like it! Thanks guys!**


	3. A Talk in the Park

**All right! Here's Chapter Three! It's written from both Edward and Bella's point of view... Well, Mostly Edward. Please enjoy! TwilightLuver001... **

Chapter Three

_Bella's point of view_

I got out of class, and wanted to relax myself a little. Bookstore was the first thing that popped into my mind. I walked to the bookstore that I usually go to, for it was only a few minutes away from the campus. It was very cold outside; I'm guessing that it will snow tonight. I walked in, and felt instantly relaxed as soon as I entered the bookstore. The heater made the room very warm and I was so grateful for that. I didn't really have a particular book that I wanted to read in mind, so I just wandered around. Then, I found myself in the Classic selection. Why am I not surprised? I was always soft for the classics. I skimmed through all the titles and found one of my favorites, _Pride and Prejudice_.

I picked it up, skimmed through the pages, and made up my mind that I'll stay in the bookstore until I get warmed up. I decided to read in the reading area, and perhaps get a cup of coffee. As I turned around, I saw a figure that I never expected to see. I was too stunned to say anything at first; then I dropped my jaw, stared like a complete idiot at the most gorgeous looking creature alive, Edward Cullen.

"Ed… Edward," I stuttered quietly.

My voice was almost inaudible, but I know that he could hear me with the perfect hearing of his. I pulled myself together and stared at him. Am I imagining this? Is this some kind of a trick that my minds playing with me? I closed my eyes, hoping that the mirage would disappear.

"Bella?" said a musical voice.

I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me, looking concerned. He was standing only a few inches away from me, I could feel his cold breath against my skin. I can't believe this, it's really Edward.

_Back to Edward's point of view_

"Ed… Edward."

I could see shock across Bella's angelic face. She looked the same, after two years. Perhaps even more beautiful, if possible. Then I reminded myself to respond, instead of staring at her, speechlessly. She closed her eyes as I walked up to her.

"Bella?"

Then she opened her beautiful eyes, and they were locked in mine. We were only a few inches apart, I wanted to just pick her up, and hug her. Only this time, I'll never let go.

"Edward," she pronounced my name clearly again.

"Hello Bella," I didn't know what else to say.

She wasn't the only one in shock. Then to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly; it felt like the most wonderful thing. I too, wrapped my arms around her. After a few seconds, she unwrapped hers and looked away, blushing. "Sorry…" she said apologetically. Why was she apologizing? I wanted to say something, but I found everyone, the clerk included, staring at us in awe. Bella seemed slightly embarrassed, so I held her hand gently, and lead her out of the store.

As soon as we stepped out to the cold, Bella shuddered. It made me chuckle, to see her human expressions. I took off my jacket, and put it over her. "Oh Edward, you don't have to…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back, it was good to see.

"Do you want to sit down somewhere? And just talk? It's fully up to you. I can understand if you don't want to…"

"Sure. I don't see why not," she smiled warmly.

We found a park bench, and sat down.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking down at feet.

"We decided to move here a few days ago, we were pushing our ages back in Toronto. I was surprised to see you here Bella," I said truthfully.

She looked up, "Yeah me too. I didn't expect you guys to come to New Haven," she said casually. It surprised me to see her so calm, as if nothing has happened.

"So how old are you now Bella?"

"I just turned 20," there was sadness hidden behind the voice.

"I guess it's pointless to ask the same thing about you," she smiled. I laughed, I was glad to see her so cheerful.

"I suppose you enrolled yourselves as juniors?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She rolled her eyes, "Just because I can't read minds Edward, doesn't mean that I'm clueless," she said sarcastically.

"So… what about you? Why are you here in New Haven?"

"I'm a student here," she replied, not wanting to press on the details…

"Here as in?"

"Yale University." She looked away, blushing again.

"Oh Bella, that's incredible! I'm happy for you." I hugged her, and she shivered.

"Thanks. I was surprised, I mean, I didn't expect to get in when I first applied."

"Why not? There was no reason for them not to accept you. They're lucky to have you," It was true. She was more talented than anyone else in Forks High. I was proud of her, happy for her.

_Bella's Point of View_

We sat on the park bench, and we talked about our current state. He found out that I'm a student at Yale and he seemed happy for me. It was freezing outside. I couldn't help but shiver. Edward noticed.

"Bella, I think it's too cold for you. Do you mind if I take you home?" he asked.

"Thanks Edward. I think that will be nice," I replied. It was really sweet of him.

We stood up, as he put his arm around my shoulders, trying to block the wind with his body. It helped, even though he was as cold as a popsicle, but he did manage to block the wind. We walked to his car, it was the shiniest one around, a silver Jaguar. He opened the door for me, helped me get in safely, and he was in the car before I even knew it.

"So… where to?" he asked with his hands on the steering wheel. He turned on the heater to full blast, and waited for me to reply. "Turn right on 3rd street, and just keep going. It's a red-bricked apartment." I said, still shivering. He chuckled, and drove us away.

His driving was still as crazy as before, I was scared the whole time, hoping that I'll survive. We were there in a brief second.

"Would you like to come in?" The words left my mouth before I even knew it myself. I hoped that I wasn't being too forward or anything.

"Yes. If that's alright," he replied politely. Then we got out of the car, and walked to the front porch. I dug in my purse for the key, and opened the door.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me, appreciate it you guys... Chapter 4 will be done soon! I'll update it as soon as possible! Thanks again for reading my story. **


	4. The Truth

**Sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Here's Chapter Four. Don't worry, Paige is still in the story... she will appear later on in the story. Please review and enjoy! Thanks you guys...**

Chapter Four

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella turned on the lights as soon as we walked in. The apartment was pretty big for herself. "Nice place," I commented. "Thanks," she smiled sweetly. "Um… Could you give me a second to change?" "Of course. Take all the time you need." Then she disappeared to her bedroom.

I walked around the house. I saw pictures of her and some other people laughing in the pictures. I recognized some of them as Angela, Jessica, Charlie, Renee, and Jacob Black. There were tons of them hanging on the wall. She looked happy, and I was glad. But then, suddenly, guilt kicked in my stomach. I was the only one that made her upset, that put her through all the danger. I don't deserve to be standing here in her living room as if nothing has happened. She's suppose to hate me with all of her guts. "My friend did that," she called from behind. She was in a blue sweater and some blue jeans, she looked amazing.

I was staring at her like a moron, when she asked me, "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just that you look, beautiful that's all," I replied. She smiled and blushed.

I sat down on the sofa, as Bella walked in the kitchen and made herself some coffee. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely. "Oh sorry. I forgot," she said apologetically, and felt embarrassed. "You forgot that I was a vampire?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, it's been two years since I've been around one. It's natural for me to forget, after all, I am only human." she shrugged.

She sat down across from me. "So, you kept in touch with all the people from Forks, huh?" I asked conversationally. "Yeah. Well, some of my friends…" then she looked down at her lap. "You didn't keep in touch Edward," she whispered. I could see tears in her eyes, but she was holding it, as if she was afraid to cry in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I know it was rude… but it was the right thing to do. Please grasp that."

"Edward, I understand why you had to leave. I waited Edward, but no phone calls, no letters, nothing. You took everything away. All of our memories together… it wasn't fair." A drop of tear slid down her cheeks. I felt horrible. Once again, I made Bella cry for me. I don't deserve her tears.

"I thought that it would make it easier for you, if we just pretend that I never existed. Human memories fade away. You will forget me…" I knew that wasn't an excuse, but it was the truth.

"How is it possible for me to forget someone that I love?" she interrupted me. She blushed, I heard her muttered something to herself about saying too much. I was stunned by her answer. Does she still love me?

"Don't you hate me Bella? For what I've done?"

"No, I tried to, but I can't. It wasn't your fault Edward, you warned me from the beginning to stay away from you, but I was too stubborn to listen." She sighed.

Then there was silence. She looked down again, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Bella, did you really believe me that day on the trail, when I told you that I didn't want you?"

"What… what are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I had to lie to you Bella, saying that I didn't want you in my life. I said that hoping that you'll believe me and move on with your life. But of course I didn't feel that way. I love you Bella, more than anything else. But I can't just keep ruining your life. My very existence puts you in danger every second! You would have been better without me," I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was hard for I was frustrated with myself. I despised myself for being born, for hurting her, for putting her in grave danger every brief second.

Her mouth fell wide opened. "You mean… it's wasn't because you didn't love me?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. How can I not love you? As warm and trusting as you are, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Please forgive me Bella," I whispered.

Then all of a sudden, she came up to me, and punched my shoulder. "Ouch," I heard her mutter. Then, she was in my arms. She leaned against my chest, put her arms around me, and had her eyes closed. I saw tears brushing down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. Then, suddenly, she started sobbing.

"I'm so… soorry… Edwaaard… I'm getting your shirt all wet…" she was still crying, I tried to comfort her. "It's fine, don't worry about it," I replied softly.

"How's the hand doing?" I whispered in her ear a few minutes later, after she stopped sobbing. "It'll be bruised…" she hiccupped. I chuckled; I missed her cute human expressions. "I wish that I can hurt you, physically, but that doesn't seem possible at the moment," She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I really am… for everything…" I apologized sincerely. I know those words won't make up for what I've done, but it was the least that I can do.

Then, she looked up at me; our eyes were locked in each others. We were so close; I could see her watery eyes with her beautiful eyelashes, I could feel her lips trembling, and without my own approval, I kissed her. She didn't push me away; she was playing with my hair with her hands, pulling me closer to her. I could feel her gasping for air, but I didn't want to stop. Finally, our lips pulled apart from each others as I reminded myself that she needed to breathe.

"So apology accepted?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

She sighed, "It's not fair but," she paused, "Apology accepted." she smiled wholeheartedly. Then, we searched for each other's lips again.


	5. Dinner and the waitress?

Chapter Five

I felt relief and happiness as soon as our lips were in contact. Her blood was still very tempting for me of course, but I love her enough to put all of those worries behind. I didn't realize that we have been on the couch, kissing, for a long amount of time. Then, my cell phone had to ring to ruin the perfect moment.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Bella asked innocently.

"No, not really. I prefer this more," then I gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Edward!" she blushed.

"Alright, I'll answer it. If that makes you happy," I rolled my eyes, and she laughed.

I picked it up, "Hello?" It wasn't my fault that I sounded utterly bored as I answered the phone. I wanted to get back to Bella, as quickly as I can.

"Edward? Where are you? I miss you… It's already 6:00… Why aren't you home?" I sighed. It was Paige. I heard her rambling on and on about how much she misses me, asking about my current location…I shut the phone, and hung up on her, hoping there won't be any other interruptions. I threw the phone on the counter. Then I noticed that it was 6:10.

"Who was that?" Bella chuckled. She could tell from my expression that I was frustrated. "No one… just someone annoying." I answered.

"Am I keeping you from something?" she asked worriedly. "No, no. Even if you are, I'd be happily to skip whatever I had scheduled," I kissed her forehead. She smiled; it was the same smile that I saw when I first met her in Forks. It brought back so many memories.

"But I, on the other hand, am keeping YOU from something important," I said cheerfully.

"What?" her innocent human expression was so darling, which caused me to chuckle once more. "Dinner, silly girl," I answered in a casual tone. She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I'm not hungry Edward," she muttered.

"Oh yeah? Humor me." I grinned and smiled.

_Bella's point of View_

I went in my bedroom to put on some more layers of clothing; Edward constantly reminded me that I needed twice as much as any other human being, for I was twice as fragile. He insisted on taking me out to dinner. I had a feeling that I won't get much say in this, so I had no choice but to leave the house and enter the artic, outside world. He asked me where I wanted to go as soon as we got in his car, I told him that any fast food restaurant will do, but unsurprisingly, he didn't listen. Instead, he took me to this big, fancy restaurant, about 15 or 20 miles off campus.

"Edward, I told you, I'll be happy with just a hamburger from Burger King," I sighed.

"You didn't say anything against restaurants," he raised his eyebrow. I was about to protest, but he put his icy finger over my lower lip.

"Please don't be difficult Bella, a nice dinner won't do any harm," he pleaded.

"Fine," I pouted. He knew I was always against him spending money on me. But since when does he ever listen? I reminded myself that this IS Edward that I'm dealing with.

He opened the door for me as soon as he parked. I couldn't help but shiver when I set my foot on the parking lot. He held my hand, and walked me over to the restaurant.

"Hello, how are we doing this evening?" the waitress greeted us warmly at the front desk. I'm sure it was all because of Edward, for she was only eyeing him the whole time, completely ignoring my presence.

"Fine, thank you. Would you get us a place by the window?" he asked in an irresistible voice. "Of course, this way please," she said politely. We sat down at a booth next to the window; it was warm enough for me to take off my jacket. She handed us the menu, "I'll be back to take your order," I knew she was only talking to Edward.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Built in radar might have something to do with this," he smirked. I grinned at him.

"Fine, you caught me," he put his hands up, "I heard some kids thinking about this place as we drove by. Well, I saw it in their minds… It seemed like a good place to talk." He smiled.

"Oh…" That was all that I could say.

The waitress came back a few minutes later, "Are we ready to order?" she was looking at Edward, of course.

"Yes. What would you like Bella?" then, unwillingly, she turned her head to face me. "Umm… I'll have… Chicken Spaghetti,"

"And for you?" she turned to smile wholeheartedly at Edward, "Oh, nothing for me." He chuckled. She looked a tad confused, like she was missing the inside joke, but I knew EXACTLY what's going on.

"Some drinks maybe?" she suggested. "Bella?" once again, she turned to face ME. "Umm… water's fine, thank you." "Make that two," Edward added. "I'll be back with your order," she said, feeling a bit disappointed to see that Edward wasn't interested in her. As soon as she was out of sight, Edward started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I wish you could hear what she was thinking," he smirked.

"Gee, don't we all?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry…." He scratched his head.

"Well, what was she thinking?" I demanded.

"She was thinking of how she could push you out of the picture, and continue your date for you," he smiled.

"Would you have liked that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous," he shook his head.

We stared at each other for a minute, and burst into laughters.

"Poor girl, she's probably in the kitchen right now, crying…" I chuckled.

"Well, it's not my fault that she was standing next to the most beautiful girl in the world," he leaned over to touch my cheeks. I blushed, and looked away from him.

"I missed this so much," he whispered to himself.

_A few minutes later_

The waitress came back with our drinks. She stiffened slightly as she set the waters in front of me. "Enjoy," she smiled widely again at Edward. Edward simply nodded at her. I took a sip, and didn't take my eyes off him.

"So… does Alice know about THIS?"

"I'm not sure… I would love to know, why she had been keeping it a secret if she does," he said in a disapproval tone.

"Maybe she doesn't want to upset you…" I whispered. "Yeah, maybe." I took another sip.

"Bella!!!" I heard someone calling my name from behind. I turned around and found my friend from Yale, Megan waving at me. "Hey what's up?" she hugged me as she reached our table. "Hey Meg," I greeted her back.

"Who's this?" she looked at Edward, suspiciously.

"An old friend of mine. Edward, this is my friend Megan from class. Megan, Edward." I introduced them to each other.

"Hi," Megan said shyly, while shaking Edward's hand. "Hello," Edward answered politely.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Umm… no. Would you like to join us?" I didn't want to be rude.

"That's fine, I came with my family. Well, I'll let you get back to your date. It was nice meeting you Edward. Bye Bells," she waved goodbye and went back to her table.

"So… you've met some nice friends here huh?" he asked casually.

"They're okay." I admitted.

"Chicken Spaghetti," the waitress announced. Then she placed the dish in front of me. "Did you change your mind?" she asked flirtatiously. "No. I'm fine, thank you." Edward replied without even looking at her. "Oh okay. Enjoy," then she left.

"Do you think she meant something else, when she asked you if you had changed your mind?" I asked humorly. "Just eat Bella," he rolled his eyes. He laughed as I took a bite out of the chicken

**Hey you guys! Wanna thank you for reading this chapter and I appreciate you giving me all of those wonderful reviews. It makes me want to write even more whenever I read them. So... I know that a lot of you have been waiting for Paige to show up again. You'll see her in the next chapter... Thanks again and please review... TwilightLuver001**


	6. Paige, meet Bella! Bella, meet Paige!

Chapter Six

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward paid the waitress, and we were out of the restaurant. He held my hand tightly, as we walked to his Jaguar. He asked me if I wanted to go over to his house, I was so excited by the idea.

"Will I really get to see them?"

"Of course, if you want to…" he smiled. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. I'm going to see Alice, my best friend! I could feel my heart beating faster and faster every second.

His house wasn't far away from the restaurant. We made it in less than 10 minutes, thanks to his driving. As soon as we entered the driveway, Alice ran up to me and gave me a warm hug. Well, leaped at me is more like it. "Bella! Oh… I'm so happy to see you!!!!" she held my hand as we jumped up and down with excitement. "Well, let her in Alice, she's freezing." Edward said thoughtfully. "Oh right. Sorry Bella, come on." She pulled me in the mansion.

Then, I saw Edward's family sitting in the living room. Esme was the first one to greet me. "Oh Bella! It's so wonderful to see you," she kissed my cheeks and hugged me. Esme was always the kindest one in the family.

"Hello Bella, it's such a pleasant surprise to see you," Carlisle said blissfully as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella! What's up? I missed ya!" Emmett gave me one of his infamous bear-choke hugs… "Emmett… can't breath… human… my bones…" Those were all the words that I managed to choke out. "Oh sorry… are you okay?" he put me down as gently as he could. "Yeah, I'll be okay in a few weeks…" I muttered. I heard his booming laugh. "Ha! You haven't changed a bit!" then the rest of the family joined him.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again," Jasper smiled as he hugged me gently. I was… stunned. Jasper has always kept his distance in the past, afraid that he might lose control around me. It was a surprise to see him act so normal around me. I smiled, "Hey Jasper."

Then they all turned to look at Rosalie. That was when I noticed, that there was someone unfamiliar standing next to her.

"Bella," Rosalie said coldly, and unwillingly.

"Hi Rosalie," I replied politely.

"Who's this Edward?" asked the beautiful girl standing next to her.

"Bella, how rude of me not to introduce you to the newest member of our family. Bella, this is Paige. Paige, this is Bella." Carlisle introduced us. Edward growled. I studied the girl. She was one of the most beautiful vampires that I have ever seen. She could probably even match up to Rosalie, in my opinion. She had long, blonde hair, pale skin, (Umm… duh?) dark, blue eyes, and some very nice cheekbones. She was slim and tall, I felt like I was standing next to a Runway Model. I felt utterly bad about the comparison.

I gulped, "Hi… Paige," she didn't reply. She studied me and she looked at Edward.

"She's human," she said, disgusted.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he growled.

"No… I just expected her to be something more," she shrugged. Edward growled again.

"So Edward, where were you?" she asked flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was out with Bella," he shrugged it off and pulled me closer to him. He stared at her, in an unfriendly way. He was probably reading her thoughts.

Carlisle was the one who broke the awkward atmosphere. "Well, let's all have a seat," he motioned us to sit on the sofa. I sat next to Alice. Edward was going to sit next to me, but Paige was a step ahead of him. She sat right between Edward and me, closer to Edward of course. I noticed Paige's spiteful glances were still on me. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I heard Edward mutter something under his breath that was too low for me to hear.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Alice asked.

"I've been okay," I smiled.

"Bella is a student at Yale University," Edward said proudly. Jasper smiled, and Alice winked at me.

"Is that so?" Carlisle looked amused. I nodded my head and blushed.

"Hell yeah! I knew you could do it!" I grinned at Emmett.

"Wow! Bella, that is wonderful… just wonderful," Esme lips were trembling as if she was about to cry. "Thanks…" My voice was almost inaudible.

"Yale? I would prefer Harvard or Oxford…" Paige said arrogantly. Alice shot her a dead look, as Paige continued, "Oh Edward, did you tell her that that you were accepted in Dartmouth?" she leaned against him, batting her eyelashes.

He pushed her away, "That's nothing. I had several tries… Besides, Yale is one of the best schools around the world, I'm proud of you Bella," he smiled warmly at me. Paige looked like as if she had been slapped on the face. Her face fell, as she straightened herself. She looked at me belligerently, as if she was about to start World War III against me. I tried to avoid looking at her.

"So Bella… What are you doing tomorrow?" Alice asked optimistically.

"I have a class in the morning… Other wise, I don't think I'm doing anything…" I knew what was coming even without Edward's mind-reading ability.

"Greeat! WE are going shopping! I need to fill up my winter's closet…" her eyes sparkled at the word shopping.

"Don't you already have a whole closet full of winter clothes?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Oh shut up Jasper," she said disapprovingly. I gulped, oh perfect. Shopping was the last thing that I have on my mind right now.

"Alice, perhaps Bella is busy studying for exams right now, after all, this IS her first time in college," Carlisle added thoughtfully. As I was about to answer, I saw Alice's face literally collapse. I sighed; I wouldn't dare to disappoint my best friend. She was so excited about it, and I wasn't about to crush her heart.

"What time Alice?" I sighed. She bounced up and kissed my cheeks. "Oh Bella! Thank you… thank you… thank you….. You are the best friend that a girl would dream of," she hugged me.

"You can't really DREAM, Alice," Emmett pointed out humorly.

"Mind your own business Emmett," she replied cheerfully as we were all bursting into laughters. Except for the new girl, Paige, who was staring at me, with a face full of hatred and dislike.

**Please review and tell me what you think... I can assure you that Paige won't just give up on Edward that easily... Well, I hope you guys liked it and I'll update soon if you do. Thank you! **


	7. A Night With the Cullens

Chapter Seven

_Edward's Point of View_

The night went by fast. Emmett told us some of his new jokes about "grizzlies". They were so "unfunny" that we laughed. He was pleased…

"Okay okay… Here's another one… this one is SOO funny, I guarantee that your head will explode…" he excitedly.

"Emmett, if you KEEP going with the lame grizzly jokes, yeah you're right, my head WILL explode." Jasper grinned.

"Aww Jazzy! Don't be jealous! Just because you don't have a sense of humor, doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of the family," Emmett challenged him while making a face. I couldn't help but snicker.

"If you keep on going Emmett, I'll make sure personally, that…" Jasper was getting frustrated.

"You know that you can't beat me Jazz," Emmett interrupted. "So don't try before you hurt yourself. And if I do hurt you accidentally, I'm gonna have to face Alice, and god knows what will happen?" he pretended to shudder.

"You wanna take this outside?" Jasper got up.

"My pleasure, I was bored anyways…" Emmett got up too.

"Boys… boys… sit back down. Stop this… we have a guest present," Esme said looking at Bella's direction.

"We don't consider Bella as "guest", she's practically family," Emmett replied in an as-matter-of-fact tone. It was very nice of him. I could tell Bella was pleased with that, she smiled widely. Paige pouted.

Carlisle stepped in to stop the madness, "Listen to your mother. You two are just bored to death aren't you? Picking on each other everyday…" he shook his head.

"We don't pick on each other everyday; we pick on Edward too…" Emmett said proudly. I grinned at him.

Then we just stared in silence. "Sorry mom," Jasper and Emmett apologized automatically. This is part of their daily routine. "Just don't start it again," Esme was too forgiving. We all laughed. They were laughing along as they smacked each other on the back of their heads.

Bella yawned. "Oh it's already 11:30," Bella stared at her watch.

"I'll take you home, come on Bella," I helped her up.

"It was nice to see you. AGAIN." She smiled. "You too Bella, the family hasn't been the same without you, visit again soon," Carlisle said animatedly.

"Yes, Bella, do come back…" Esme planted another kiss on her cheeks.

"Don't worry I will. I'll probably visit you guys so often, you'll just get tired of me and kick me out," she joked.

Paige made a face and pretended to gag.

"I doubt that we will Bella, we might just keep you here and tie you to a tree, so you won't leave," Alice said humorly. Bella chuckled.

"Night Bella, hope we didn't scare you," Jasper said playfully as he hi-fived Emmett who let out another booming laugh.

"Don't worry Jasper, I've seen scarier things," she rolled her eyes. I suppose she's right. With all the near-death experiences, truly, I don't know what she's afraid of.

"Later sis," Emmett gave her another hug. She choked out, "Good…night… Emmett…" then he put her back down, suddenly remembering what happened a while ago. "Oops," he scratched his head.

"Bye Bella, See you tomorrow! Don't forget, 9:30!" Alice winked.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Bella asked innocently.

Alice snorted, "Shopping is WAY more important than education." Bella grinned.

"I'm sure Edward's skipping tomorrow, he's going to go hunting…" Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Bye guys…" then we were out of the house.

We got in the car, I reminded her to buckle up. "I'm not going to lose you like this," I joked. She snorted.

"So, you didn't tell me there was a new addition to your family," she said conversationally, a few minutes after we drove away.

"Does it bother you?" I asked worriedly.

"No silly, I just don't think she likes me very much," she admitted, looking out in the window.

"Don't worry Bella; she doesn't like ANYONE in the family but Rosalie. I guess you could see why," I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, "She likes you too," she said quietly, still smiling at me.

"How's that suppose to be good news? Do you have ANY idea how obnoxious she can be?" The thought of her annoyed me.

"No I don't. Hopefully I'll see it next time," she said playfully.

"Yeah, that'll be great," I answered sarcastically. We stared at each other's face and laughed.

"Shopping with Alice tomorrow huh?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"You look happy for the first time. I thought you had this thing against shopping."

"No, I have this thing against any of the Cullens spending money on me." She replied in a protesting tone.

"So what do you guys do besides shopping? I mean you can't possibly look at cloths over and over again for hours," I was always curious. But I didn't want to hear it from Alice, who would have probably given me a speech about the rules of "shopping".

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous," she rolled her eyes. I could tell that she was hiding something.

"What do you do? Tell me please?" I leaned closer to her. I could feel her heart beating faster by the second. She blushed and finally gave up.

"We chat about our lives and…"

I looked at her, "There's an and?" I asked suspiciously.

"And you." She finished casually.

"Really?" I said, impressed.

She blushed, "Of course," she said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"By the way, thanks for saying yes to Alice. That was nice of you, and you, Bella, are the life savior for the family. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't, I mean… she would be pouting for days…" I chuckled.

"You're welcome. I love to hang out with her, as long as it doesn't involve makeup…" she shuddered.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I sighed.

"Well, that's Alice." She smiled, helplessly.

It was a short ride. We were there in her apartment, and she didn't even notice it at first.

"The night went by so quick, it's utterly unfair," Bella complained softly.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here for you Bella. I don't think that I can stay away from you anymore, now that I've broken my promise to myself," I sighed.

"Your promise to yourself?" she asked.

"I promised myself that I would never, ever, hurt you in any way again after we left Forks. A while ago, when you cried for me, it broke my heart…" I admitted.

"Then don't stay away," Bella whispered.

"I'm the most selfish creature aren't I? Risking your safety for my own desire," I shook my head. She threw her arms around me.

"No you're not. You are simply granting my wish," she smiled sheepishly and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"Edward, can I have a selfish request?" she asked softly.

"Anything Bella," I replied.

"Stay with me tonight," she leaned against my shoulder as she wrapped her hands around my arm.

"My pleasure," I kissed her hair.

She kissed my cheeks and gave me a hug to thank me. I could picture myself with a huge smile across my face, grinning like a complete nitwit.

Then, I got out of the car and held the car door for her. She practically ran to the door for it was incredibly cold. She took out her keys, but just like the Bella that I knew, she dropped them on the ground. I caught it and handed to her, before she even moved an inch.

"Thanks…" she trembled.

"Anytime," I smiled. How I missed her lovable klutziness.

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I appreciate all of you guys for reading my story and reviewing... I hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Perfect

Chapter Eight

_Bella's Point of View_

I asked Edward to spend the night with me. I couldn't believe that he said yes! I was too jubilant to say anything. I just hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks to show my gratitude. He was very pleased. I ran to my apartment, wanting to get in as soon as I could, for it was awfully icy outside. My clumsiness did the best of me. As I was held out my keys, it slipped out of my hand but Edward caught it just in time with his unbelievably, incredible reflexes. How I wish to be a vampire… They're good at everything.

I went in the closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas. I suddenly regret not packing those silky pajamas that Renee gave me last Christmas. I didn't think that I'll need them. I took a warm shower. It took longer than usual for the water to warm, or was it because I was too anxious to be in the arms of Edward Cullen? I could feel my heart thump… I still can't get over the fact that he's somewhere in my apartment, waiting for me. I put on a long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. I blow-dried my hair, not wanting to get his shirt wet, and then I went in the bedroom and found him sitting there, looking like a Greek God, leaning against my bed.

"Edward!" I ran to him and leaned against his cold, hard chest. Even though I can't find warmth from it, but it had always been my favorite place to be in. It was a little piece of heaven to me.

"Hey, welcome back," he chuckled. He kissed my hair, and then slowly along my jaw. I could feel the static as soon as his cool lips touched my skin.

"Aww!" he groaned.

"What's… what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in my voice.

"You smell WAY too good," he groaned again, smiling this time.

"So good that you would eat me?" I joked.

"Not funny Bella," he snapped back at me. I puckered up my face to see if I was forgiven, apparently I was.

"So are you going hunting tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"Since, I'm gonna be around you, I'm gonna take all the precocious. You'll be alright won't you?" he kissed my hair.

"Yeah. I have a shopping trip with Alice tomorrow. Don't you remember? " He nodded and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Then, he leaned down to kiss me on my lips. He broke away a few seconds later, allowing me to grasp for air and catch my breath. His eyes darkened, and I know what that means.

"You're thirsty…" I whispered while I ran my fingertips along his jaw.

"It's nothing unmanageable. I'll be fine," he shrugged.

"Is it hard for you? Me being this close?" my voice was gentle.

"You have no idea, but don't worry. I will never, ever hurt you Bella," his promise was sincere.

"I'm not worried, I trust you Edward, and you know that. I just don't want to put you in pain, I don't want to make it harder for you than it already is," I whispered.

"This is hardly any pain," he whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now go to sleep my angel…" Edward hummed a familiar lullaby. His soothing, musical voice was like the bell chimes from heaven. I was in his arms, cradled like a little girl. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy the cozy moment.

_Edward's Point of View_

I watched Bella's face as she closed her lovely brown eyes. She had a flawless smile on her face, which just made me want to lean down and kiss her. But I didn't want to wake her; she'll need all the energy tomorrow, if she is going to go shopping with Alice. She was sound asleep a few minutes later. The room was quiet. The only thing that I could hear was her gentle breath. I rubbed her cheeks every now and then, to distract myself from my desire to kiss her.

She muttered my name a few times throughout the night. It made me content just to hear her beautiful voice, whispering my name. Everything sounds so heartwarming coming from the lips of an angel. I still can't believe that this wonderful creature lying next to me was meant for a monster like me. I don't know what I have done to deserve her. I was nothing more but a danger, a menace to her. Of all the reasons to hate me, she still loved me. I have never been more grateful in my life.

"I love you Edward…" her soothing voice mumbled gently. Even though she was asleep, but the way she feels meant a whole world to me.

"I love you too Bella, I love you," I whispered in the darkness, and kissed her softly on her forehead. Her pure, serene smile stayed on her angelic face throughout the whole night.

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up, and the previous night flooded back to me. I was so sure that it was all a dream; I mean could I possibly have Edward Cullen back in my life again? I opened my eyes and found the beautiful creature, sitting next to me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't believe it at first; I reached for him, waited for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. But he didn't.

"Good morning my angel, how was your night?" he kissed me softly on the cheeks, as he held my hand.

"Edward? I'm dreaming aren't I?" I sighed.

"Don't worry, you're not THAT creative…" he scoffed. I grinned at him.

He leaned down to kiss me again, my collarbone, my nose, my jaw…My heart was beating like crazy the whole time our skins were in contact.

"So did I convince you?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Yes… You convinced me that this was too good to be reality," I whispered back.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you too," I replied softly, while looking into his gorgeous, topaz eyes.

He chuckled, "Yes. You did mention that last night, a few hundred times while you were asleep," he joked.

"Aww! Are you serious?" I groaned.

He chuckled again, "Don't worry; it was quite enjoyable for me. I didn't think that you would still talk in your sleep after all these years, but I'm glad you do. I really don't want to miss out on all the funs… So I thank you for that," his musical voice turned into a whisper.

I blushed. The truth is, after all these years, my dreams have always been about him. Some of them were merely painful for me to have. There were scenes of us at the meadow, in my old bedroom back in Forks… then when I wake up the next morning, everything disappears. It almost pained for me to sleep, not knowing how I might feel in the morning. But it was worth it. I could see his face in my dreams, I could hear his voice… yes. It was worth it.

I sat up, leaning against the bed like Edward. I rested my head against his shoulders, then suddenly remembering that I might have morning breath, and my hair is probably a mess.

"A minute for the human?" I looked up at him.

"Of course," he nodded.

I went in the bathroom and saw a reflection of myself in the mirror. Yes indeed, my hair was a mess. I untangled it with my brush, and tried to brush it out as smoothly as I can. I brushed my teeth, and then I hopped back to the bed. He was still leaning there, like the way that I have left him.

He smiled at me, while I wrapped my hands around his arm. I rested next to him, as he closed his eyes. It was quiet. I could hear the birds chirping from the outside, the cars driving by every now and then… it was very peaceful. I never took the time to appreciate it, not until today. I realized that I never took the time to appreciate or enjoy other things when I didn't have Edward. There has always been a hole in my chest, waiting to be filled. I pretended that everything was okay around Charlie and Jacob, but it had never been okay. We all hoped that I would move on. But how can I ever get over Edward? He was my life and my soul. No. He will always be a life and my soul. He took my heart away with him when he left Forks. I can't live happily without him.

I sniffed and I smelled something amazing. Edward noticed and he chuckled, "Time for breakfast," he picked me up gently, and held me with one of his arms. It looked so effortless, the way he picks me up. As if I have no weight at all. He carried me to the dining room, and I found a set of warm breakfast sitting there on the table, with a beautiful red rose inside a small, elegant vase beside it.

"You cooked me breakfast?" I choked out, too surprised too talk.

"It's no big deal. Remember, I can't taste human food so I have no idea whether it's good or not." He replied modestly.

"It smells amazing, thank you Edward," I kissed his neck.

He chuckled, "Don't thank me just yet, you might not find it to your liking," I rolled my eyes. I know it would taste perfect. After all, he was a perfectionist at everything. He sat me down on the chair, and sat across from me. I picked up the fork, and closed my eyes again to smell the food.

There were scrambled eggs; pancakes, waffles, with lots of fresh fruits cut up in tiny chomps and syrup over them. He also made coffee, with a tiny glass of orange juice next to it. It looked absolutely delicious. I cut up a piece of pancake, stuffed it in my mouth, and it was AMAZING, better than any of the pancakes that I have had in the restaurants.

"Oh Edward, this tastes amazing… thank you," I smiled sincerely at him.

"You're welcome, glad you liked it," he smiled back.

"So when did you do all this? I mean, this must have taken a long time,"

"Oh, I did it a little while ago before you were awake. I called Alice to drop off the ingredients; I didn't want to leave you alone in the house. She wanted to help, but I know with both of us quarreling in the kitchen, it would have waked you," he snickered.

"You are a really good cook Edward," he WAS a very good cook. Great, other thing that he is better than me at, cooking. And this time, he can't even taste the food!

"Ever thought of opening a restaurant?" I joked.

"Yeah… maybe when I graduate from High School, but then again, I'm going to have to start over again as a junior," he smirked.

I laughed. I have never found breakfast to be so enjoyable. It was perfect, just like the boy sitting in front of me.

**I know alot of you have been waiting for chapter eight. Please review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter, Bella's going to go on the shopping trip with Alice. And what will they talk about? There will be a little section that is written from Paige's pov. And feel sorry for Edward, because not only him but the rest of his family along with PAIGE are gonna go hunting with him!!! Please review!!! Thank you very much! **


	9. Good Morning Cullens

Chapter Nine

_Edward's Point of View_

"I better change into something acceptable for Alice, or she'll give me another lecture on how to dress," Bella said helplessly, after she finished breakfast.

I laughed, "I'm sorry that you had to do this,"

She sighed. "That's okay. I just hope that she doesn't go over board with the whole shopping thing. But knowing Alice, that is impossible," she shook her head. Then she headed to her bedroom to change.

"Alice? Listen. I'm going to drop Bella off at our house so you don't have to pick her up alright? And please, go easy on her today. We don't want to scare her off," I called Alice on my cell phone. I wanted to spend more time with Bella, even for a few more minutes in the car, since I'm going to be away for the rest of the weekend. I heard Alice pouting on the phone but she agreed with me at the end.

Bella came out with a pink turtleneck, which would match perfectly with her blush, and a pair of thick blue jeans. She looked as amazing as always. I couldn't help but stare. Bella looked away quickly as soon as her eyes met mine. She was blushing again, which was perfect. It matched her turtleneck the way that I had hoped.

I walked toward her and held her hand tightly. I kissed her softly on the lips and walked her to the car, with my arms around her waist. She smelled really good… which was a good reason for me to go hunting today.

We pulled up in the driveway at my house, and found Alice sitting on the doorsteps waiting.

"Bella! Edward! " She greeted us warmly as she skipped over to hug Bella. "Thanks for doing this. I promise, no torture," she winked at me.

"Thanks Alice. Just remember your promise at the mall," Bella chuckled.

"Well, come in. I don't want Edward to scowl me if you catch a cold," she said sarcastically. I grinned at her as I held Bella in my arms.

We walked in the house and found Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett sitting on the couch. "Morning Bella," said Carlisle and Jasper. Bella smiled, "Good morning."

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," Emmett said optimistically.

"Hey Emmett," we replied.

"Bella, honey, how are you this morning?" Esme came out from the kitchen and kissed her cheeks. "I'm fine Esme, and you?" Bella replied politely.

"I'm pretty joyful myself. So Edward, I take it that you stayed at Bella's last night? You didn't make it back home," Esme smiled.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Way to go bro, nice work!" Emmett high-fived me. Bella was blushing. I kissed her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Where's Rose and…" I didn't want to say her name. It's bad enough that she's going hunting with us. It's going to be torture.

"They're upstairs "dressing up"," Alice put her hands up in the air to do the quotation marks. "It's really stupid. They're going to get dirty anyways," she said disgustedly.

I nodded, "True."

Then I saw Rose and Paige walking down the stairs. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically. Paige leaped at me.

"Hey honey! I can't believe that we are going to spend the weekend together. Isn't it great? Just the two of us… You don't mind if I ride with you do you? I'm feeling kind of lazy today, so I really don't want to drive my Mercedes… It's going to be fun… we'll have plenty of privacy in the forest…" she winked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Please don't call me "honey" or any other names that you have for me. In fact, don't call me anything at all. And no, you are riding with Rosalie, and we have nothing… and please, leave me alone in the forest," I said disgusted, turning my head away.

I noticed that she was staring at Bella the whole time that she was talking to me. Bella looked clueless in a way, as if she was afraid of what might happen. But after my reply, the worry on her face was gone.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned me in a low voice.

"What?" I snapped back sharply.

_Be nice Edward; remember what I said before…._

I sighed, "I'm sorry Paige. But I still mean what I said beforehand," I warned her. She pouted.

"Fine… but that's alright. We'll still have plenty of time in the forest…" she said enthusiastically. Before I could protest, she was out of the house.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and started snickering. "Man, aren't YOU gonna have fun in the forest with Paige?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Emmett, and you better stop laughing Jasper," I said frustratingly. "Thanks Carlisle," I scowled. He shrugged.

"Alright, we're fixing to leave, get whatever you need and get in the car," Carlisle instructed. "Bye Bella," my family waved at her and headed out the door. Except for Rosalie of course, who ignored her with her arrogant attitude.

I wrapped my arms around Bella one last time, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel us moving backwards, pushing against the wall.

Alice cleared her throat. We completely forgot about her presence. We looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Alice," we said.

"Next time Edward, save some more times for your goodbyes," she replied helplessly. Bella and I laughed.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered as I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you," she whispered back.

"Me too, and please, be safe," I chuckled. "Oh Alice? Remember what I said about going easy on Bella? Don't forget," I called out to Alice warningly. Bella gave me an appreciative look. I smiled at her, and head out the door to find my family.

_Paige's Point of View_

Edward came home with the Bella girl. He was there the whole night, with the little weasel. She's not even that pretty. No, she's not pretty at all. She was shorter than me, and she lacks some curves. Her hair wasn't beautifully blonde like mine, it was dirty brown. The whole family's really nice to her. Too nice, it's more than she deserve. For god's sake, she's human! Agh… But oh well, I guess that they are just feeling sorry for her, Edward included. I mean, why would he want her, when he can have ME? The queen of all beauty?

The way that she looks at Edward, it's disgusting. She pretends to be all "pure" and "innocent", it's sick! First of all, she needs to learn a lot more when it comes to flirting. And second of all, she is WAY out of her league. I mean, Edward is one of the hottest vampires that I have ever seen. And she's going for him? It's almost like beauty and the beast.

She better not think that she can pull a fast one on me, that little filthy monster. Not that she's much of a competition, but she's doing something to Edward that's keeping him by her sides. I WANT EDWARD and I will do whatever it takes to get him. If she's gonna stand in my way? Then good luck to her because I will crush her if necessary. I'll teach her what it feels like to mess with the unbelievable, indescribable, beautiful, and perfect PAIGE RYANS! I hate her. I hate her. I hate her! Stupid, little, scummy human girl. Agh!!!!!

_Bella's Point of View_

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Yes, let's get this over with Alice," I smiled.

"Alright, WE are going to Hartford. They have this really cute swim suit that I'm just DYING to get," she winked. I laughed.

"Sure Alice, let's go to Hartford and get it!!!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Alice shook her head, "Seriously Bella, I think you actually sound better when you're against shopping," she said humorly. We laughed.

"Nice car," I spotted a yellow Porsche sitting in the garage.

"Thanks. It's a gift from Jasper last Christmas, I love it almost as much as I love him," she joked. I opened the passenger door, and sat down to buckle up. I know Alice drives just as insanely as Edward, so if I wanted to live, the seatbelts might help.

"So why aren't you going hunting with them?" I asked innocently.

"I went with Jasper two days ago. I'm fine. Besides, I need some peace and quiet from Miss. Blabbermouth," she said joyfully.

"Alright! Take off!!" she said perkily. We back out from the garage, and were on the highway in approximately 2 minutes. She turned on the stereo and tuned on a pop station.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I missed the Girl's Night Out! Well, in our case, Girl's Day Out," she added lightheartedly.

"Me too Alice! I can just talk to you about ANYTHING… You have always been my best friend. I'm so glad that we can hang out again," I smiled sincerely.

"And Bella? Do me a favor? Please try not to get hurt… you know, trip over the escalators, get a bruise from the racks… you know, the usual. Edward would literally murder me if I don't take good care of you," she pretended to shudder.

"Alright Alice, I'll try," I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Remember, my life is at stake here," she said spiritedly. I laughed after watching her funny expression. It's so easy to be myself with Alice, she's so darling, so sweet… she has always been like a sister to me. I'm so glad that things are going back to the way they were. I'm glad that I, Isabella Swan, am happy again.

**So how did you guys like it? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, and I will update soon if you like it. So... there it was! Paige's point of view. You can probably tell that she hates Bella. Well, mostly jealous. Don't you feel sorry for Edward? The rest of the weekend with Paige following him around? I know I do. Ha ha! In the next chapter, it's mostly gonna take place at the mall. Bella and Alice will talk about the newset member of the Cullen's family, be sure to stick around! Once again, please review. I appreciate it! Thanks again for reading this story/chapter. I love reading your reviews, it makes me wanna write more and more... Thank you! TwilightLuver001**


	10. Help me!

Chapter Ten

_Bella's Point of View_

We sat in the car and sang along with the songs that we know. Alice's voice was as chirpy and joyful as always, I don't know how anyone can feel gloomy around her.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward and I were discussing about something last night… Did you see me here at all in your visions?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm going to be honest Bella. Yes, I did see you. But it was shortly after we arrived in New Haven. I didn't want to tell Edward, because I know how much it'll hurt him if he knows. He would have wanted to see you. But you could have moved on Bella, you could have happily married someone; you could have even been pregnant for god's sake!"

"Alice! I'm only twenty years old! Besides, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't move on or GET PREGNANT for that matter!!!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, just a thought. Anyway, I don't know how Edward would take it. If you had moved on, I'm sure he would have pretended to be happy. After all, that's what he wanted. But I know deep down inside, he'll always live with guilt and regret for the rest of eternity. And we have to live with him Bella," she chuckled. "Imagine what that would have done to poor Jasper," she continued.

She took another breath, "Another reason is that I wasn't sure if you would have wanted him back. Whether you moved on or not. You could have simply hated him for leaving, and for hurting you. I was afraid to let Edward and you both suffer the pain. I knew if I don't tell Edward, you two probably would never have to see each other, after all, New Haven IS pretty big for a town. Then either one of you would have to suffer that much. But who knew? You two HAD to bump into each other at the bookstore," she grinned. "But I'm glad you did. Thank you very much Bella, for taking my brother back in your life," she looked appreciative.

"I love him Alice; I did it for no one but myself. True, I have always given myself all the reasons to hate him, but I guess I love him too much to do so," I smiled.

"He's not happy with me is he?" Alice sighed after a short pause.

I shook my head, "He'll want to know why you didn't tell him," I replied gently.

"Great! More explaining to do when he gets back," she murmured.

"Alice? How could he not know? Before we met each other at the bookstore I mean? He CAN read your mind," I asked suspiciously.

"Oh Bella! You have no idea how hard it was! I mean, I had to be careful with my thoughts around him all the time! I had been avoiding him in the past couple of days actually. I didn't even tell Jasper, afraid that he might slip up, not that I don't trust him. So it's a good thing that you two are back together, or I would have to avoid him for the rest of eternity! Thank heavens for that! Phew," she finished, smiling at me now.

"So did you know that we were going to meet in the bookstore?"

"No, actually I didn't. I had no idea what you were doing in New Haven, at first I thought you might be visiting a friend or something but I wasn't sure. Which was another reason of why I didn't tell him," she said cheerfully. "Besides, New Haven isn't exactly Forks-like, who would know that you two would be there at the same exact bookstore? It's fate Bella, you two belong together even god knows that," she sighed.

I was speechless for a few minutes.

"Sorry about the ambush Alice," I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Bella, you had every right to know," she smiled.

"I guess you're curious about Paige too huh?" she asked innocently, after a brief pause. I nodded my head.

"She joined us two years ago, a little after we left. She went to Tanya's Clan at first, and then Tanya told her about us. We didn't permit her to live with us, but she simply won't leave us alone. And you know Carlisle and Esme; they felt sorry for her... So we came up with a compromise, she can stay with us temporarily, but I don't think that she's planning on to leave any time soon," she scoffed.

"So did Edward show any interest in her at all? And please, be honest," I gulped, feeling slightly embarrassed. This was the question that I wanted to know the most. Then to my surprise, Alice started laughing so hard, it was almost rude.

"Sorry about that Bella, it's just the thought of Edward and Paige together… It's hilarious! Of course not silly! Edward hates her more than anything else, perhaps even more than vile Mike Newton," she smirked.

I felt relieved after hearing that from Alice. I realized that we were stopping in front of an outlet, in the parking lot. "Alright Bella! Get out of the car and begin today's work!" she winked at me and pulled me out of the Porsche.

We walked in an elegant store, kind of old-fashioned. I saw a tremendous amount of shirts on the shelves. It was built in a Victorian style. The ceilings had beautiful laces hanging, and even the lights were absolutely stunning.

"Oh Bella? Don't you just fancy this store?" Alice sighed in satisfactory.

"It's great Alice," I said as I stared in awe.

She looked through lots of clothes, and found lots of them to her liking.

"Bella! Look at this! This will look perfect on you," she handed me a baby blue dress.

It was sleeveless, and I have to admit, it had a certain charm. It didn't look like something "from the rack" as Alice would have put it; it was captivating and ravishing looking. I couldn't help but stare at the price tag, "Alice, it's $109!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it's on sale, isn't it great?" she took my exclamation for another.

"No. That's not exactly what I meant. I'm not letting you pay $109 for something that I would probably only wear once in a lifetime," I insisted.

"Oh Bella, lighten up! I'm doing this for Edward. Imagine how pleased him would be if he sees you in this," she said optimistically.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"No buts Bella, go try it on," she gave me the "I'm-not-gonna-let-it-rest" look. I sighed as I headed to the dressing room.

I came out from the dressing room and found both Alice and the clerk staring at me with their jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you HAVE to get it. It looks absolutely amazing on you, as if it was made just for you and no one else! You just HAVE to get it," she squealed.

"Alice, have you not noticed how cold it was outside? It's winter Alice. And we ARE in Connecticut. And this is sleeveless," I waved my hand down my body.

"No problem, I'll get you a little sweater to put over, here try this," said Alice as she handed me a darker blue sweater. It matched perfectly, but I wouldn't say that out loud for Alice to hear, which would have just categorize as another persuasive reason for her to spend $109 for this dress.

"Please Bella! Put it on, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Alice threatened. Doesn't look like I have much of a choice huh? I sighed and put on the blue sweater, it was very comfortable and warm, I liked it. But I would never admit it in front of Alice.

She nodded with excitement, "It's decided, you're getting it," she smiled.

"Oh Alice! You promised Edward to go easy on me today!" I groaned.

"I guess I'm just going to have to break it don't I? Besides, I AM going easy on you Bella," she smirked. I pouted. She gave me one of her infamous "I'm-gonna-get-my-way-no-matter-what" look. I gave up. It's pointless to argue with Alice when she's on her shopping mode.

We were wandering around in the same store for several hours. She found a whole stack of shirt that she's decided to get. She bought me 3 pullovers and turtlenecks; they were all in soft colors: lavender, baby blue, tan… which I wouldn't object too much to. Alice came out with 5 or 6 shopping bags in each hand. They were filled with clothes, and they looked pretty heavy. We decided to drop them off in her Porsche first, so we can go for the second round. Well, she decided anyway.

"Oh! Lunch for the human!" she exclaimed suddenly as we walked in the mall. "Edward reminded me to feed you food so you won't die from hunger," she joked. I rolled my eyes, and then I bent down to look at my watch. It was 12:30. I can't believe that we had been in the same store for over 3 hours!!! But I guess that's pretty normal for Alice.

"What do you want for lunch Bella?" she asked chirpily.

"Doesn't matter, whatever we can find," I was still full from the breakfast that Edward had cooked me. I found a hotdog stand in the mall; I told her that's what I wanted. I didn't want her to make a big deal over lunch. Surprisingly, she didn't oppose on me getting a hotdog for lunch. I told her that I would pay for it myself, but she wouldn't let me.

"Not a chance Bella, I'm ordering," then she skipped to the line as I waited on the bench. Minutes later, she came back with a gigantic hotdog. An extra, super, large perhaps.

"Geez Alice, that's not all for me!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Of course not, some for me too," she joked. I rolled my eyes as she handed the hotdog to me.

She sat next to me on the bench, and watched me took a bite out of the humongous hotdog. "What are you staring at Alice?" I asked innocently.

"I'm just wondering… you know… what it tastes like," she said excitedly.

"Want a bite?" I asked generously, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head as expected, "They'll all taste like dirt to me," she shrugged.

I finished the hotdog while Alice waited patiently next to me.

"I have the perfect place in mind," she said brilliantly.

Then she pulled me in a store that almost made me faint. To my horror, it was Victoria's Secret.

"Alice… let me out of here! Please," I pleaded.

"You need some pajamas and night gowns Bella, trust me on this," she winked at me. I was going to make for a run, but it was a pointless attempt.

"Hello ladies! How may I help you today?" a lady named Michelle greeted us warmly.

"We need to get her some night gowns, any suggestions?" Alice pointed at me.

"Yes, right this way please," she smiled warmly again.

She led us to a silky, baby blue night gown. Baby blue again, what a coincidence.

"Perfect," Alice said happily while nodding her head. I sighed. Why can't I be strong enough to stop her? She picked out another light pink night gown that looked much like the one that's baby blue. She grabbed both and head to the cashier.

"Gee thank Alice," I said cheerlessly as we headed out of the store.

"You'll thank me wholeheartedly one day Bella," she sighed.

The rest of the day went on. The trunk was filled with clothes, and Alice was very satisfied.

"Wanna sleep over today?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," I didn't want to be alone. That'll make me miss Edward even more.

"Yay! Thanks Bella!!!" she kissed me softly on the cheeks.

"You're welcome Alice," I yawned, feeling a little tired from all the shopping.

** Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'll post the next chapter soon if you guys liked it. In the next chapter, Edward's going to get VERY frustrated by a certain girl. I think you know who I'm talking about. And you'll read bout Bella's sleepover with Alice. Please review and I thank you very much for all of the nice reviews that I'm getting. Plase continue to do so. TwilightLuver 001 THANKS!**


	11. Stay away Paige!

Chapter Eleven

_Bella's Point of View_

When we got back home, it was already dawn. Alice woke me up; I take it that I must have fallen asleep on our way back from the mall. We carried our bags up to her bedroom.

"Here we are! My cozy home," she smirked.

It was very lovely. Warm perhaps. There are laces and pink wallpapers hanging all over the place. It looked like a little girl's room instead of a sometimes-married couple. It made me giggle, "Jasper's okay with this?" I asked.

"We change from time to time, it was lavender yesterday… and we go with different themes too… As for today? It's girly girl style!" she exclaimed as she made a face. I laughed with her.

I found a gigantic closet. It was pink, to match the room. She opened it up for me, "My masterpiece," she introduced. There must have been dozens of sweaters. They were all lined up according to their colors.

"I thought you lacked winter clothes Alice," I asked suspiciously.

"I do lack winter cloth," she smiled childishly. I rolled my eyes.

She hung up all the clothes that she bought today in a brief minute. It would have taken me hours to do so… _She's a vampire Bella,_ I constantly reminded myself. It's just that she's so quick at everything, compare to me, the klutzy human. I felt bad just looking at her abnormal abilities.

"I'm going to go and change into something comfortable, I'm getting kind of tired of this shirt," Alice made a disgusted face.

"Sure Alice," I replied. She came out from the bathroom in a red t-shirt. She had her cell phone in her hand.

"Bella? It's Edward," she handed her cell phone to me. I ran for it and grabbed the phone from her as quickly as I could.

"You really miss him don't you? He's only been gone for half a day Bella," she giggled. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Hello?" I called out to the phone.

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice," Edward's soothing voice sighed.

"Edward! Where are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm in Canada. How was your trip with Alice?" he asked politely. His voice was still so smooth over the phone.

"It was fun… so how was dinner?" I joked.

"Not as tempting as you, but they were some good mountain lions," he joked back.

"I miss you," I whispered, wondering if he could hear me through the phone.

"I'm miserable without you myself. I'll be back soon," he promised.

"Okay. I love you Edward," I said passionately.

"I love you too…. See you in couple of days."

I handed Alice back the phone.

"How did he manage to get service in the middle of no where?" I chuckled.

"Who knows? My brother is the craziest person that I know when it comes to you Bella, he'll do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants," she grinned. We started giggling as we stared at the phone.

"So, what do you want for dinner Bella?" we skipped down to the dining room and sat down on the chairs.

"Doesn't matter, I CAN go out and buy something," then I realized that I didn't have a car.

"Hmm… what do humans eat when they have a sleepover?" she tickled her chin. "I know," she exclaimed brightly as she snapped her finger. "Pizza!" she picked up the phone book and dialed.

"Hi… I want a…" she began to talk animatedly as she gave them our address. I stared at her the whole time, I didn't know why but I find it funny to see a vampire order a bunch food for someone else.

"Okay… now that's settled… what movie do you want to watch?" she motioned me to follow her to a clear, glass shelve with over hundreds of titles to choose from.

"They're all Emmett's, wanna watch Mean Girls?" she asked.

"Sure," I looked at her suspiciously. Emmett has Mean Girls? I thought he would be more interested in Spider Man, Fantastic Four, Transformers… you know. Action movies…. With a bunch of killing, hitting, fighting… But come on Mean Girls? I just can't picture Emmett watching it. Alice must have read my thoughts, "I know. But Emmett loves this movie. It's one of his all time favorites, it frustrates Rosalie," she snickered.

We watched the movie and I ate the pizza. Alice ordered a bunch of sides to go with it. I was SOO FULL! I couldn't even move an inch. Then, I started to yawn. I slightly was distracted from the movie for my eyelids wouldn't work with me. I was fast asleep in the middle in the middle of Mean Girls. Who knew that shopping can be so tiresome?

_Edward's Point of View_

After talking to Bella, for the first time in my life I felt homesick. It's ridiculous seeing that most of my family was here with me. I'm glad that Bella and Alice had fun. Alice probably tortured her again regardless her promise to me. But yet I felt relieved after talking to Bella on the phone. She was safe and sound in our house. That's what's important. But I also felt the urge to just rush back right now, and hold her in my arms but I know that I must inform my family first. '

"Edward? Oh Edward?" Paige sang from somewhere close. Her voice was sharp… too sharp. Oh crap! I better run. I do not want to face her right now at this moment. If I lose my temper again, it would upset Carlisle. I tried to move as quickly and quietly as possible in the woods. But she probably caught my scent.

"Edward? Is that you?" she asked happily. I ignored her and continued to run. It's a good thing that I'm the fastest one of the family. She was behind my trails, I looked to see if any of my families were close by but they weren't. I turned my head and lost sights of her behind me, perhaps she got lost or she gave up. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Edward!" her annoying face popped up all of a sudden as I turned my head back around. Crap, crap, crap! I fell backwards, startled by her unannounced appearance.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"I was looking for you. I called you but you didn't turn around. I thought perhaps you were looking for me as well," she batted her eyelashes as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I pushed her away and started walking south.

"Where are you going? Edward! Oh… I get it… you want to go DEEP in the woods to give us some privacy. You naughty boy you!!!" she pinched my face and patted my head as if I were a 5-year-old.

"Quit it Paige! I'm not going anywhere with you. Please, leave me. The. Hell. Alone!" I screamed at her. I threw a dark look at her, but she, the unobservant pain in the butt, took it for something else. How can someone be so clueless?

"Aww Edward, don't be shy! Your family's not around. We can do whatever we want with no interruptions or distractions, you might as well as just drop the act," she winked at me as she moved slowly towards me. I fastened my jaws; I had this desire to punch that midget face of hers. Doesn't she get it? I hate her. I never say that in front of her, but I have shown it in countless amounts of times. Why doesn't she get it? Was she trying to act dumb? No. That wouldn't be it, because for her, it wouldn't require any acting at all. She reached out to hold my arm; I shook it off and ran away from her. I didn't want to argue with her, it was pointless. In that thick head of hers, she just can't accept the fact that I am not interested in her. The best way is to ignore her, to avoid her.

I saw Carlisle and Esme in a near distance. "Carlisle! Esme!" I waved at them and suddenly regretted yelling. Paige heard and rushed right over.

"Edward!!! There you are! Don't be shy!" she smiled idiotically and ran to my side. Carlisle and Esme chuckled. I glared at them and shook my head, trying to ignore Paige.

"Carlisle, I'm going back to New Haven. I'm done for this week," he nodded probably knowing what I was thinking. I wanted to get back to Bella. I missed her and I'm anxious to see her. It bothered me knowing that she's somewhere in the house waiting for me to return. I wanted to hear her laugh, I wanted to have her in my arms, I wanted see her smiled… I missed her too much. I know it's pretty ridiculous for me to feel this way for I just saw her this morning, but we have a lot to talk about, a lot to make up, for the past two years that I was gone.

"Why the rush sweetheart? We have the whole weekend! Are you nervous about the Geometry test on Monday? Don't worry; I'll help you study… A test like that doesn't stand against someone smart like me!" she winked. I shook my head. She's even more clueless than I thought. I gave her WAY too much credit.

"I'm not worried about the test PAIGE," I said sourly. "There's just something that I need to take care of back home," I looked at Carlisle and he nodded at me. He was glad that my temper was still in control.

"Fine, I'll come with you. I'm done anyway," she shrugged.

"No!" I answered quickly. "Stay with the family," I said sharply.

"But…" she began to protest.

"I'm gone, bye Carlisle, Esme. Tell Emmett and Jasper for me will you? Tell them that I'm not competing with them this time," I started to head out of the forest. Emmett, Jasper, and I had this little game of ours every time we go hunting. We would see who can hunt the most animals in the shortest amount of time. It's stupid, I know.

"Drive safely Edward!" Esme called from behind. I nodded and heard another unwanted comment, "Bye honey! I'll see you at home," Agh. It was from Paige. I would tell her to shut her mouth but I didn't want to waste any time. The sooner I leave the forest, the sooner that I can get back to New Haven. The sooner that I could see my angel.

"Yo Edward!" Emmett screamed from behind.

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"I'm coming with you. Rosalie and Paige are talking about hair products again," he shuddered. I sighed. I know how he's feeling.

"Fine Emmett," we ran toward our cars and began our journey back home.

**So... there it was! Chapter 13! Did you like EPOV about Paige? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. There's gonna be a bit more drama in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon if you ruys enjoyed it. Thanks so much! **


	12. Memories

Chapter Twelve

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up on a soft, comfortable bed. I knew that I wasn't in Alice's room for this room had a different structure and style. The room was bright and inviting. The curtains were drawn, as the sunlight shone through the window. There were lots of artistic shelves standing against the wall. Some of them had CDs lined up neatly against them. On the other side of the wall, there were books, classic novels, standing orderly on the shelves. It looked like a mini library. There were famous quotes placed in frames and they were hung on the wall. It was the perfect decoration. I recognized some of them written by my favorite poets. I knew that this had to be Edward's room.

There was a black, leathered couch in the middle of the room. In front of it, was an exquisite fire place. There was a delicate table in the corner. It made me curious as I spotted a familiar photo in a crystal picture frame. I walked up to it and recognized it immediately. It was a picture of me and Edward in our meadow. I was leaning against his chest as he had his arms around me. He was smiling my favorite breath-taking crooked smile. That was two years ago. I wonder why he had it in his bedroom. The picture brought back so many memories. I held it against my heart, as I closed my eyes, and lied on the bed to think back.

"Bella? I thought I heard you upstairs awake," Alice knocked and entered the bedroom to sit next to me on the bed.

"Good morning Alice," I smiled. She saw the picture in my hand and chuckled.

"I took that picture one day as I followed you guys to your hideout. I knew that you two would never carry a camera with you, so I had to play photographer," she grinned.

"Did he always have this picture in his room?" I asked softly, my voice was almost inaudible.

She nodded, "Yes Bella. It was one of the most precious things to him. He would lock himself in the bedroom and look at it everynight. It was hard on him Bella, he blamed himself for everything," she sighed. We were both speechless for a moment. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Wait! There's something that I would like to show you," she pulled out an astounding photo album from the shelves. On the cover, the word _Memories _was engraved in a golden color. She handed it to me and smiled. I opened the album.

_The sound of your voice_

_Is like a butterfly_

_It guides along_

_Swiftly, lovely_

_The words slide off your lips_

_Like a butterfly flutters its wings_

_Voice as lovely as gliding in wind_

_The sound of your voice makes me smile_

_But this moment soon fades away_

_And all I have is nothing_

I flipped the page and I felt tears brushing down my cheeks. My heart ached when I saw they were all pictures of me and him.

_Edward Cullen _

_&_

_Isabella Swan_

_2006_

The first one was taken when we first met. We were sitting in his bedroom back in Forks, he had me in his arms and we were both smiling … then there was our junior prom… he was in a beautiful tuxedo while I was in my cast, imagine the awful comparison. The next one was taken when both of us were sitting in his shiny Volvo; we were on our way to school… I flipped through the pages and found the photos to get blurrier and blurrier since I'm eyes were now filled with tears.

"The one in the photo frame was his favorite. He said that he could almost relive the day when he looks at it. He treasured everything that reminded him of you," she sighed.

I felt guilty and gloomed as I closed the album. How could I ever doubt his love for me in the past 2 years? He had always missed me and loved me. I remembered how I felt. My life was blank when he left me. I pretended to be happy for Charlie, Renee, and Jake, while deep down inside, there was always a hole that was never filled. I was never happy. All of my memories involved Edward. Now that I think back, I have no idea what I was doing in the past two years. I went to school, got accepted in Yale, but I never felt the joy. I was lifeless…I couldn't help but let out a sob. Alice handed me a tissue and gave me a sympathetic hug.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Alice asked gently. I nodded my head.

"Sorry Alice. I got to emotional over the photo album," I tried to force a smile.

"He'll be back soon Bella," she whispered. I nodded and followed her to the living room.

"So what's the agenda for today?" she said cheerfully as she handed me a brand new box of cereals and a jar of milk.

"I have to study for an exam tomorrow," I said in an as-matter-of-fact tone. She pouted. She was hoping that we could go on another shopping trip.

"Aww! No shopping?" she said, disappointed.

"Sorry Alice, I don't have photographic memory like you do," I said sarcastically. I was glad that I have to study; it allowed me to escape from whatever Alice had planned in mind.

After breakfast, she dropped me off at my apartment.

"Want to come in?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I'll help you study." She said, smiling warmly at me.

I carried all of my books to the living room. She would ask me questions about the books and I would answer them. She was a great test maker; all of the questions were professional.

"Alright. What was Alexander Pope's first contribution?"

"That would be… _An Essay on Criticism_," I almost screamed out the answer. She nodded.

"Next. Who did William Shakespeare marry on November 28, 1582?" the rest of the afternoon went on like this. I had a lot of fun with Alice though; she made studying interesting as she made funny faces throughout the whole studying session.

I yawned after a few hours. "Bella, why don't you take a break? You have everything memorized… Relax, you'll do great," she gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Alice. I think I'll take you up on that," I yawned again. Then, the phone rang. I ran for it, hoping that it would be Edward. Then I remembered if he wanted to talk to me, he would have called Alice on her cell phone.

"Hello?" I sounded a bit disappointed as I answered the phone. I reminded myself that it wasn't whoever on the phone's fault that they're not Edward.

"Hey Bella, it's Meagan. Listen, we have a little gathering at Dylan's place, want to come? We're going to talk about the presentation for American Literature next week. Maybe we can work on it today. So are you interested?" she asked politely.

"Umm… sure Meg," I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Great! Pick you up at six!" I didn't have a choice. Meagan was my partner for that class. If we don't get it done before this up coming Thursday, we would fail the class.

"Who was that?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"My friend Meagan. We have a studying session tonight at six," I informed her. He made a face,

"Seriously Bella, don't you get tired of studying? We've been doing this all day!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "If I don't Alice, I'll get kicked out of school. This isn't exactly High School," I reminded her.

"Oh that's right…" she murmured.

"Well, get some rest. I'll see you later!" she smiled and pecked me on the cheeks. She was out of the door in a brief second, I heard the Porsche driving away…

I almost collapsed on my bed. Was I still tired from shopping yesterday? My eye lids were heavier by the second; I was asleep before I even knew it myself.

I saw Edward in his bedroom. He was laughing… That's when I noticed that there was a girl in his arms… she was sitting on his laps. The girl had beautiful blonde hair, I couldn't see her face for she was facing me with her back; her voice was high and chirpy. He was rubbing her back as she leaned against his chest. Edward didn't notice me, neither did the girl. They were still talking animatedly, flirtatiously, completely ignoring my presence. Edward leaned closer to kiss the girl on the lips. I felt anger and jealously building up over me as I got closer to see who the girl was. It was Paige. I screamed and screamed… but they still didn't sense my presence.

**I just noticed that there were a few typos in the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that, I hope that I am forgiven... LOL! Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and please review and I will continue to post more. I really appreciate all of the great reviews that you have given me already, and please continue to do so! That's what keeps me writing... ha ha! The poem that "Edward wrote" was found o the internet. I thought it would fit with the story so I copied it... **

**Another thing, if you want to see how Paige looks like or acts like in my mind, go to my profile and check it out. **


	13. The Party With The Vampires

Chapter Thirteen

_Edward leaned closer to kiss the girl on the lips. I felt anger and jealously building up over me as I got closer to see who the girl was. It was Paige. I screamed and screamed… but they still didn't sense my presence. _

"Ahh!" I woke up and realized that it was only a dream. _It was only a dream Bella,_ I tried to calm myself. I laughed nervously. _That was silly; you know Edward will never choose her over you._ I tried to catch my breath. I was still panting and sweating from all the chaos in my dream. I decided to take a shower to relax myself since I still had time before Meagan comes to pick me up.

_Bonk! Bonk!_ "Bella!" I heard Meagan honking as I came out from the shower.

"Coming Meg," I yelled while grabbing my jacket from the counter. It was still very cold outside.

"Hey Meagan," I greeted her as I went in her car.

"Hey Bella," she smiled.

Dylan's place was about 20 miles off campus. We drove up to a big house. The music as booming loud.

"This is Dylan's place," she said as she turned off the engine. There were college kids standing outside of the house with beers in their hands, they were laughing insanely as we walked pass them. "Hey Meagan! Who's the girl?" a guy shouted from behind. I followed Meagan uncomfortably into the house.

We entered the house and I saw people on the dance floor, dancing. "Meagan? I thought this was a small gathering!" I yelled for the music was very loud.

"It is!" she said excitedly.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a study session?" I yelled again.

"That's what Dylan told me," she replied excitedly again. This was no studying session. This was a party hosted by some wild college kids.

"Oh lighten up Bella, have some fun once in a while! It won't hurt!" she exclaimed as she ran off with some other guy. "Hey Jason!" then she disappeared into the crowd.

I panicked. I tried to look for a phone. I wanted to call Alice and ask her to pick me up. I would walk home, but it was dark and icy outside. I would get lost, not that it's any worse than this. I walked upstairs into the bedroom and found a phone lying on a table. I dialed for her phone numbers. My fingers were shaking, I told myself to calm down. It will all be over when Alice comes.

"Hello?" she answered. Oh Alice! Thank god!

"Alice? Can you come and pick me up?" my voice was hoarse.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice was alerted. I explained everything to her and gave her the directions of how to get here. She tried to do the best that she could to calm me down.

"Bella, stay put. I'll be right there," she promised and she hung up.

I headed out of the bedroom. I walked down stairs and tried to get past all the people on the dance floor. I would rather wait outside in the cold than to stay in this death trap. "Bella?" I turned around and saw Chris Parker standing there, smiling at me. Chris was one of my classmates from Yale.

"Hey Chris," I replied politely.

"Hey." He eyed me from head to toe. It made me utterly uncomfortable.

"You want to dance?' he asked.

"No thank you. I'm on my way home," I replied once again, almost too quickly.

"Aww come on Bella, a dance," he moved toward me as I backed up against the wall. I tried to run away but he caught my arm.

"Bella, honey, I know you like me. Stop acting like you don't and come on," he pulled me closer as he tried to kiss me on the lips. I pushed him away with all of my strength,

"No Chris! I don't! Back OFF!" I screamed as I struggled against him. He was strong… he pulled me closer as he tried to kiss me again…. Tears ran down my face as I struggled once again. _No. No. No!!!_ I screamed in my mind. Suddenly, someone pulled him away from me.

I saw two figures standing in the shades. They came out from the shades and I felt relieved after seeing who it was. It was Edward and Emmett.

"Edward…" I cried out as soon as he rushed by my sides. He was in a protective stance as he stood between me and Chris. He held my hand tightly as he gave Chris a withering stare.

I was too scared to talk. His eyes were dark, darker than ever. He looked like a … vampire. He was still glaring at Chris. So was Emmett. The look in their eyes, it was like as if… as if… they were ready to kill him.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris yelled. Suddenly, everyone on the dance floor was staring at us.

"Stay away from her," Edward warned as he tightened his jaw. Everyone had their attention on us. Someone turned the music down so they could hear what was going on. I heard people murmuring something about Edward and Emmett. Edward gave Chris another violent stare.

"What if I don't want to?" Chris provoked.

Emmett growled, "Bastard! If you dare to ever get within a mile of her… I swear to god…" Emmett yelled at him while he picked Chris up by his shirt, effortlessly with his fists thrown up in the air, ready to punch him. Chris was frightened now.

"Emmett, put him down. He's not worth it." Edward ordered.

"Edward, are you sure that you don't want to beat the crap out of him? I know I do!" Emmett turned around; his anger was shown on his face.

Edward nodded, "I do but he's not worth it. Let's get Bella home," he gave Chris one last warning. "This doesn't mean that I'm letting you off the hook. If you ever, ever talk to Bella again or hurt her, I will make sure personally that your life would be living hell," his voice darkened. Emmett dropped him on the floor and growled at him again. It frightened me. I've never seen Edward like this before. His voice was threatening. I tightened my grip on his hand as a hint for us to leave.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said furiously, the scary look was still in his eyes. People were still murmuring. Confused by what had just happened. He wrapped his arms around me as he walked me to a black, shiny Mercedes, who I assume belongs to Emmett.

_Edward's Point of View_

I wanted to kill that Chris bastard. How dare he try to hurt my Bella? No. How dare he try to kiss her? I wanted to rip him apart. I wanted to shred him into pieces. But I reminded myself that there are a lot of witnesses there, if I hurt him, or kill him, we would have to move. I didn't want to upset Bella. She would be sad if she finds that we have to leave. I controlled myself. I cursed the Chris guy to hell as Emmett tried to beat the crap out of him. I stopped him, even though I had no desire to.

I walked Bella to Emmett's car and sat in the back with her. I held her in my arms as I tried to comfort her. The fear was still in her eyes. She was still trembling and shaking. It pained me to see her frightened.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked softly. I didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was.

She nodded, "Are you?" she whispered. Her voice was almost inaudible. Even for a vampire like me.

I closed my eyes, "I don't know," I didn't want to lie. The desire to kill that guy was still in my body, so was the anger and the frustration.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never should have gone. Meagan told me it was a study session, and…" I put my finger over her lips to stop her from going on.

"Don't apologize Bella, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to explain. If anyone's at fault, it's mine. I should have never gone on the hunting trip yesterday. I should have stayed close, in case you were in danger," I sighed.

"No Edward. Don't say that…" she muttered as she leaned against my chest. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to calm down. She was still panting, and yet shivering from the coldness of my body.

"Emmett, turn on the heater just a slightly more," I told him.

He turned it on to full blast.

"What were you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," she asked, confused.

"We were going to, but we finished the hunt early. We came home and bumped into Alice, she explained the situation to us and the next thing I know, we're here," I said, trying to keep my voice as gentle as possible.

"Well, thank you Edward. I don't now what would have happened if it weren't for you. You too Emmett, thank you both," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome Bella. You're safe now. I love you," I kissed her hair.

"If he dares to get within a mile of you Bella, give me a call. I'd be happy to beat him to pieces and shreds. No one messes with my sister like that," Emmett replied. He was serious, which worried Bella.

"Thanks for the offer Emmett," she shuddered.

"So where are the rest of the family? Are they back as well?" Bella asked, after a comfortable silence.

"No. It's just me and Emmett. I wanted to come back and see you, Emmett followed to avoid a discussion over hair products," I saw Emmett grinning.

Bella let out a soft oh and whispered, "I missed you Edward, I love you."

"That's why I'm here Bella," I tried to force a smile.

We pulled up in our house

"Oh Bella! I was worried to death! Edward wouldn't let me go…" Alice went on and on as we reached the house.

"Shh! Let her rest," I whispered as I carried Bella upstairs to my room in my arms.

"Now go to sleep my angel," I kissed her on the forehead as I pulled up the sheets to cover her body. She shuddered again and whispered, "I love you Edward."

**Alright! There was the mysterious Chris Parker. He was like a strong minded Mike don't cha think? Anyway, please REVIEW! I appreciate it! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I finish! Please review and tell me if you liked it! Thank you guys SOO much! **


	14. Good Morning! Did you miss me?

Chapter Fourteen

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up and found myself in Edward's bedroom again. Then the previous night flooded back to me as I let out a gasp. It was so blurry now… I remember going to the "study session" at Dylan's, I remember meeting Chris there, he was trying to kiss me and then Edward showed up. He carried me back home… and the rest faded in to black. I looked at the alarm clock to see what time it was. It was 6:03 in the morning. Where was Edward anyway? I'm in his bedroom… so where was he?

Then the door of the bathroom cracked open and broke my train of thoughts. It startled me at first, but after seeing it was only Edward, I sighed in relief. He came out from the shower, with his beautiful bronze hair wet; he had a towel in his hand to dry his hair. He was shirtless; I couldn't help but admire those not-too-muscular arms of his. He looked even more godlike without his shirt. His chest was perfectly fitted. He looked gorgeous. I could picture myself dropping my jaw and stare at him in awe.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked in that soothing voice of his as he smiled his infamous crooked smile.

"Good morning Edward," I smiled as I got out of the bed. I was going to make my way down to kiss him, but he was a step ahead of me. The next thing that I know, he was on top of me. He leaned in closer to press his marble lips on mine. His cool skin touched mine for he was still without a shirt. I twined my fingers and wrapped my arms around his neck; he had his around my waist as he gently pushed me backwards, allowing me to land gracefully on the bed. Our lips didn't break apart; they were locked tightly together the entire time.

"Edward… I need to breathe," I chuckled a few seconds later. I hated to ruin the moment, but I didn't want to faint either. He nodded and aimed for my jaw, my collarbone, and my neck… His cool breath tickled me as I pulled him closer. He didn't mind at all, instead, he placed his hands on my cheeks and continued to kiss me passionately. I put my hands over his chest to feel the flawless texture of his skin.

He broke away a few minutes later. "I'm better at this than I thought," he smiled brilliantly. I was still panting. I looked into his eyes and found them softer and warmer than yesterday. He went in his closet and came out with a dark polo shirt on.

"I'll meet you downstairs so you can change," he whispered in my ear then headed out of the door. I could feel my heart pounding harder by the second. I went in the bathroom and took care of my human needs. I looked over at the couch and found the dress that Alice had bought for me the other day, along with the sweater. I sighed, she prepared EVERYTHING. I got dressed quickly, and tried to walk down the stairs as gracefully as I could. Edward caught me in the midway, as he twirled me in his arms like a little girl.

"You look beautiful," he said as he planted a kiss on my cheeks. I blushed.

"Remind me to thank Alice," he smirked after he set my foot back on the ground. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_Edward's Point of View_

I couldn't believe what I have done in the bedroom. Being so close to her, what the hell was I thinking? I could have killed her. But it WAS a great kiss, no arguments about that. My thirst for her blood doesn't bother me that much anymore. Somehow, it's not as tempting as before. Don't get me wrong, she still smells TOO tempting for her own good, but I guess I focused on the other part of her instead of my thirst for her blood.

"Hey! Did someone touch my Mean Girls DVD?" I heard Emmett bellowing as I walked into the living room with Bella.

"Sheesh! Calm down Emmett, it's right here," Alice grinned as she threw the DVD to him from the counter.

"Well, put it back next time Alice, you scared me," he said frustratedly.

"You are SOO absurd Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with liking Mean Girls?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing… Geez," Alice sighed helplessly.

Bella and I laughed after watching the dumbest argument that they have ever had so far. Alice muttered to Bella in a low voice, "I told you he was obsessive," she made a face; and we laughed even harder.

We all sat down and chat. Emmett told Bella about our hunt and I saw her eyes glitter with shock and amusement, and maybe fear. She excused herself to the restroom as we promised to pause the story and wait for her to return.

"Edward!" I would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was the unbelievably bratty Paige knucklehead. They were back form the hunt. She entered the living room and leaped at me. Oh great! That just made my day! Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme came in behind her. Paige threw her arms around me and batted her eyelashes, "Hey, I missed you baby! Did you miss me?" she asked flirtatiously.

"No I didn't, get off of me!" I said, annoyed. Emmett and Jasper were snickering in their minds again.

"Oh shut up!" I growled.

Then Bella came down stairs, "So, what did I miss?" she asked chirpily. Then she saw the rest of the family. "Hi guys, did you have fun?"

"Yeah… Edward and Emmett were defaulted thanks to you Bella," Jasper high-fived Bella and smirked.

"No way blondie… You ain't getting away that easily…" Emmett snarled.

Jasper replied, "Hey play fair Emmett, don't you think that I deserve some credit after spending my weekend around pedicure talks?" he eyed Paige and Rosalie. Bella had a puzzled look on her face.

"You wouldn't want to know," Jasper shuddered.

"Oh. I didn't know that she was here," Paige said, disgusted again.

_Hmm. Who does she think she is? Barge in to the family like that, and hanging around with my Edward, doesn't she know that she's unwanted?_ Paige thought to herself, probably forgetting about my ability. I growled at her, but she didn't seem to notice. I AM NOT GOING TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HER IN FRONT OF MY FAMILY, I thought to myself countless of times.

"So what IS SHE doing here?" she asked rudely. As I was about to reply, Emmett placed his hands, softly, well at least for him, on Bella's shoulder and said fiercely, "She's part of the family, she has every right to be here. Do you have a problem with that?"

I could see how appreciative Bella was. She muttered a thank you to Emmett and felt uncomfortable again as Paige continued to dazzle her with dislike and disapproval. Rosalie looked away with annoyance.

"He's right. Bella is welcomed here because she's family. Plus, we love having her around," Alice replied coldly. I pulled Bella in my arms and kissed her hair. That bothered Paige. She pouted and screamed in her mind, _GOSH! When is Edward going to drop the act? They have been nice enough to her!_ So she thought that we were ACTING? The fury and anger was once again in my body. I HAVE TO CALM DOWN, I reminded myself. But I have to tell her something if she was talking or thinking like that about Bella, and I thought of the perfect way.

"So Bella, did you have fun last night? You spent the night over right?" Esme asked enthusiastically. I smiled, perfect timing.

I replied for Bella, "Yeah she did spend the night. She was too tired last night, but we made it up in the morning," I kissed her cheeks. Bella blushed. Let's see what Paige will think about THAT! Ha!

Paige's face fell in shock. I was definitely satisfied. That's what she gets for being rude to my angel. _Nice man!_ Jasper and Emmett thought in their minds. I flashed a smile.

"Bella! Let's go upstairs and check out the outfits that we bought 2 days ago," Alice said enthusiastically.

"Sure Alice," Bella shrugged and followed her upstairs. She must have done that in order to escape the Queen of Idiots.

"Edward, let's go for a ride, I'm feeling all bloaty today," she groaned.

"First of all, no. And second of all, "bloaty" is not a word," I said in an as-matter-of-fact tone. _WHOO! Way to go bro! _Jasper and Emmett yelled in their minds. Her face dropped once again as she headed upstairs to her bedroom to change. _I'll bet after changing into the sexy dress that Rose and I bought the other day; Edward would beg me to be in his arms,_ she thought to herself. _Hmm… I can be seductive, _she smiled, satisfied, on her way up. I shook my head with disgust and pretended to gag.

"Edward, be nice," Carlisle warned.

"You should have heard what she was thinking," I pretended to shudder.

"She has a huge liking for you Edward, it's so cute," Esme smiled, finding it funny.

"It's not cute Esme, it's sick," I muttered under my breathe, too low for them to hear.

"Yo Edward! Wanna get beat in wrestling again?" Emmett challenged.

I scoffed, "You wish Emmett."

"Alright! Finally something violent!" Jasper said excitedly. Then Esme threw him a look of disapproval. "What I meant was… something exciting?" Jasper added innocently.

Esme sighed, "Don't rip each other's head off," she said helplessly.

"Yes mom," we grinned and replied, as we headed out to the backyard.

_Bella's Point of View_

We were upstairs in Alice's room as she tried to distract me from my thoughts about Paige. Her room was renovated again, in bright red. It was very bright, so bright that it almost hurt to look at the walls. All of a sudden, we heard a loud groan from the outside. Alice didn't even flinch, "Don't worry, the boys are wresting again, they like adding the sound effects," she rolled her eyes. I laughed, and there I was thinking that someone was hurt.

"I'll be right back Bella, I need to get some scissors from Esme to cut off the tags," I nodded and she was out of the room. I sat in the room and stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden, the door cracked opened again.

"Wow, that was quick," I turned to look at Alice, but only finding that it wasn't Alice at all. It was Paige, standing in the door way. She came in the room, with an unfriendly look on her face, and hatred in her eyes, "We need to talk Swan." I gulped.

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter... So... aren't you glad that Paige's back? Well, not really but in a way YES I guess... Anyway, please review! I appreciate it! **


	15. Struggling

Chapter Fifteen

_Bella's Point of View_

_She came in the room, with an unfriendly look on her face, and hatred in her eyes, "We need to talk Swan." I gulped. _

She walked towards me as I rose from the floor.

"Do you know how selfish you are?" Paige snarled.

I was speechless. I didn't expect it to come out straight from her mouth all of a sudden. "What… what do you mean?"

"Oh your innocent act isn't going to work with me," she said sourly.

"I don't care if your life is screwed up, honestly, I wouldn't give a damn! But there you go; YOU had to screw up OUR lives. When I say ours, I meant Edward and mine! We were meant to be together! We were perfect for each other… but you had to come and ruin it all… How dare you?" she screamed.

She continued, "Do you truly think that someone gorgeous like Edward belongs with you? A puny, little, scummy human? He belongs with me; the most beautiful person ever existed on the planet! Do you think that it's fair to him, that he has to stick with you when he could have had someone better? He doesn't want you, can't you see that? He's only trying to prevent himself from hurting your feelings. I know that he loves me deep down inside, he's just afraid to show it!" I could see the anger on her face.

"He and I are a perfect match! We are both unbelievably good looking, with me, he wouldn't have to put up with your clumsiness, and he wouldn't have to be careful when he wants to kiss me with passion… He's missing lots of things thanks to you! I'm just telling you, if you truly love Edward, as much as you say you do, then think of what he would want. A beautiful vampire or a troublesome human, think of whom he would be better off with," her voice turned into a whisper in the end.

"No…" I whispered. I could feel my lips trembling. Paige had a nasty smirk on her face, "That's all, I'll leave you alone to your thoughts, remember Swan, you will never be good enough for him," with that, she disappeared from the room.

I collapsed on the floor. I wanted to tell her that I love Edward more than she does; I wanted to tell her that I would fight for him… But she was right. Edward would be better off without me. He wouldn't have to be careful; he wouldn't have to safe me from all the disastrous dangers that I managed to attract… She was right. I WAS selfish, keeping Edward from something that he never got to experience, a normal vampire life. He would have been better off with Paige, who was a vampire just like him. What should I do? Am I really willing to back out and let him go, despite how much I love him? I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Got the scissors! Hey, did I see certain skunk bag walking out of my bedroom?" Alice's enthusiastic voice turned into a suspicious tone.

"Umm… yeah," I didn't want to tell Alice about our conversation. Even though Alice was my best friend, but I know that she would definitely tell Edward, if not, Edward could probably read it from her mind. So I tried to lie as good as I can, "She umm… was looking for Edward," I'd be the luckiest person alive if she buys it.

"Bella… you know that we can talk about everything," she didn't buy it, what the hell was I thinking? Of course not.

"I know Alice, it's nothing," I forced a fake smile. She could tell that I was going to say no more on the subject, so she decided to drop it. I love Alice.

"Okay… do you want me to take the tags off for you? I really don't want another paper-cut incident in the house, we all know what happened the last time," she grinned, smiling. The last time, I shuddered at the thought of it. That was when Edward left me for my own good… I felt pained and wounded just thinking about it.

"Please do Alice," I responded quickly. She had a friendly smirk on her face; "I thought so…" she smiled brilliantly.

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful; except we hear some groans and moans from the backyard every now and then…

"You're a sore loser Jasper Hale!" Emmett yelled, provoking others as usual.

"Shut up Emmett! You are a cheater!" Jasper replied in a frustrated tone.

Emmett made a "na-na-na-na-na, you can't get me" noise. Alice and I fell on the floor, laughing.

Alice and I just talked about random stuff, like our favorite music, my family and friends…

"So how's Jacob Black? Is he still in love with you?" she snickered.

"That's not nice Alice, he was my best friend," I snapped.

Her face fell as the word "best friend" left my mouth. "Best guy friend Alice, best guy friend…" I added as I patted her shoulder, she looked relieved.

"Gee Bella, don't give me a heart attack," she sighed. "So, you didn't answer my question, well?"

I took a deep breath, "I told him that I wanted nothing more but friendship, he had a hard time with it at first, considering Edward leaving... He thought that he would have a chance," I chuckled. "But he was never more than a friend. A few months later, he started to accept the fact that we will never be together," I shrugged.

"That's good to hear… It would really get under Edward's skin if you went out with him… I swear I could hear him mutter something about vile Jacob Black or vile Mike Newton almost every morning…" she laughed.

"Hey girls," Jasper entered the room with dirt and grass stain covered all over his shirt, a few minutes later.

"Fight's over?" Alice grimaced as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Yep…" he sighed.

"See you guys later," I waved.

"Of course, once she gets Edward back, she ignores me. I'm hurt," Alice put her hand over her heart, pretended to look upset. I chuckled, shook my head, and left the room.

_Edward's Point of View_

The fight was over. Emmett and I picked on Jasper, which would upset Alice later on. She always gets upset when we gang up on him. But oh well, I can deal with it later. Right now, I just want my angel in my arms.

I went in my room and found Bella sitting on my bed, with her hands under her laps. She was smiling at me.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hello," I leaned in closer to give her a kiss. There was something different about her, she looked concerned about something.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. What happened? Is she hurt? Did I do something?

"Nothing Edward," she shrugged and forced a smile.

"Come on. I have a place that I want to show you," I smiled as I picked her up from the bed and carried her in my arms. Hopefully THIS would cheer her up.

"Umm… Where are we going exactly Edward?" she asked as we walked down the stairs.

"You'll see… it's a surprise," I smirked.

"I hate surprises…" she pouted.

"I know… but you will like this one Bella, trust me," I whispered.

She groaned and muttered "Fine..."

I chuckled. But I KNOW that she's going to like what I have in mind. I just wish that I could know what she was thinking… It bothers me, not knowing… It's enough to drive me insane. We drove for 15 minutes and ended up on a trail that leads us to the forest.

"We are here my love," I opened the door for her and waited for her to step out of the car. She stumbled on her way out, but I caught her in my arms.

"Thanks again," she smiled.

"Anytime Bella, anytime…" I liked saving her. To know that she is safe and unharmed, that's the most important thing to me ever.

I took her hand and walked her on the trail; it's a lot easier for her. She was going slow, trying not to trip over any rocks or fall on her butt, not that I would let that happen on my watch. When we reached the end of the trail, I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Ready Bella?"

"Ready…"

**I tried to stay in character, that's why I didn't make Bella all MEAN and BITCHY! LOL... but you guys, do not worry. Edward will do something about Paige soon... So please don't think that I'm going to let Paige get away with it... FYI, I hate Paige as well, even though I'm the writer... but who doesn't hate her? Please review and tell me wht you think... WHOO.. Paige is going to get it now... haha! Please review! I appreciate it! I worked really hard on this chapter, so it'll be great if you do! Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	16. Stay the Hell Away Paige Ryans!

Chapter Sixteen

_Bella's Point of View_

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked in that velvet voice of his.

"Ready…"

He took his hands off of my face and I couldn't believe what I saw laying in front of me. I was standing on a beautiful grassland; there was a lake a few yards away. The trees surrounded the land as I heard birds chirping in a distance. It felt like one of the scenes from the movie…

"Oh my god…" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Edward smiled.

"I love it Edward… it's beautiful…"

We lied on the grass; I was cradled in his arms once again. I felt wind blowing on my face… it was peaceful and relaxing. I placed my hand on his chest, as he took the other one and held it gently. It reminded me of our first time in our meadow three years ago in Forks.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"I was thinking of our first kiss in our meadow. Do you remember it?"

"Of course… I was thinking about it too…" It was the first day that he stood in the sunlight for me to see. I would never forget it for as long as I live. The sparkling image of him constantly showed up in my dreams.

He opened his eyes and looked at me passionately, "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too…" Then he got up and kissed me on the lips. My lips were trembling; I didn't want this to be our last kiss. Tears ran down my cheeks, NO… NO! I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Bella? What's the matter? Did I do something?" his voice was desperate.

"No! No, Edward… It's not you! This is making it harder…" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his chest. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks.

"Please tell me my love, what's wrong then?" his voice was argent this time. I pushed him away, and I saw shock and hurt across his face.

"Edward… I'm sorry. I… just can't do this to you anymore. I am nothing more but trouble! To both you and your family… I'm not good enough for you Edward… You deserve someone better," I whispered, I could still feel tear drops dripping down my cheeks.

He gasped in surprise, "Bella, how can you say that? It's you that I don't deserve! I can't change what I am Bella, I'm a monster. But you were an angel sent from heaven. What happened? Where did you get this idea?" he sounded worried, and mad at the same time.

"Nowhere…" I looked away. It's easier to lie to someone when they are not looking at you directly in the eye.

He cupped my cheeks and turned me to face him.

"Bella… please!" he pleaded.

"Just promise me that you won't get mad…" I begged.

"Fine, I promise." He said sincerely.

I sighed, "Paige and I had a talk a while ago…" His jaw tightened as I mentioned Paige's name.

"Tell me everything Bella," he demanded. So I did. His ball clenched up into a ball as I finished the last sentence, "She said that I will never be good enough for you…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to kill her," he got up fiercely.

"No!!!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"She's such a pest! What the hell is she doing, hurting you like this? None of that crap that she mentioned is true…" his body stiffened with anger.

"Edward… please! I think that… you should calm down and think about this. Maybe she's right… You shouldn't have to pretend to be something that you're not… " I begged. As much as it hurts to say it out loud, it was something that I had to do. I love Edward. I will do what's the best for him, and whatever he wants.

"Isabella," he placed his cold hands on my cheeks.

"Bella, you ARE the girl for me. I love you. You're the only one that I have ever loved and you're the only one that I will love. Please don't let something that Paige said ruin our relationship… And I'm not pretending to be something that I'm not! I am being myself when I'm with you. But Bella, if you really don't want to be with me… if you would rather have your old life back… that I won't object," I saw sadness and sorrow in his beautiful topaz eyes.

"No Edward! I love you! That wasn't what I meant! The reason that I… said that was because I didn't want you to think that you HAD to stick with me. I can understand if you want someone else Edward, I really can," I bit my trembling lips. I really did want what's the best for him, no matter what the sacrifice is.

"I'm not giving up anything here Bella. If you are willing to be with a monster like me, what else can I feel but joy and gratitude? I love you; you are absolutely the most amazing person that I have ever met and positively the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me…" he smiled sincerely, looking into my eyes. He placed his cool hands on my cheeks.

"Is that what it was about this afternoon?" he asked gently after a comfortable silence.

I nodded my head and bit my lips again. There was no way that I was going to drop another tear in front of him.

"Silly Bella," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

Then he pulled me closer to kiss him. This kiss was different, I could feel him kissing me with more urge and passion, I responded by pressing my lips hardly into his. We both gasped for air a few minutes later, although I know the gasping for air part wasn't the reason that he pulled away.

"Are you okay Edward? Seriously… I can…"

He interrupted me and smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I can handle it… give me some more credit please," he said softly as he pressed his marbled lips on mine. I smiled and hoped that this day will never end.

We stayed in our new "secret hideout" for the rest of the day.

"It's getting dark… we should go home. Want to sleep over again? We don't want that bed to go to waste," he flashed his brilliant teeth and I could feel the teasing in his tone.

"That reminds me Edward, what were you thinking? Buying a bed for one night!" I asked innocently.

"Did you think that I was going to let you sleep on the couch?" he scoffed.

"Besides, who said that it was only going to be for one night?" He whispered in my ear in a seductive voice. I could feel my face redden as his breathed against my skin. The smell… everything about it was unimaginably perfect.

"Let's go then," I got up and smiled warmly at him.

"It's unusual to see you so cooperative," he teased again.

"And Bella? We have some business to take care of back home," his voice was cold this time. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Edward…"

"No. This has to be done, there's nothing that you can do to stop me… I'm getting utterly sick of her," he said in a disgusted tone.

_Edward's Point of View_

After hearing what Bella told me, I wanted to rip out Paige's throat. Who does she think she is? Upsetting Bella like that? The worst part is, Bella was convinced. I clenched my fist, god! I wanted to punch that demonic face of hers and send her to hell!

We drove for what seemed like a minute. Either of us was talkative in the ride. When we pulled up in front of the mansion, I hopped out of the car and opened the car door for my angel. The last thing that I wanted right now was for her to trip over, fall, and bleed.

"Edward… please calm down…" Bella begged as we entered the living room. Bella was always too kind, too gentle, too thoughtful to the others.

"Paige! Get the hell down here right now!" I bellowed. It was probably loud enough for everyone to hear within a 30-mile radius.

"Honey, you're back! What's the matter?" her face turned sour after watching my expression. The rest of the family came in, looking horrified.

"Why the hell did you talk to Bella like that this afternoon? You know, she begged me to let it go, but the more I think about it, the angrier I get," I snarled and growled.

"I simply told her the truth Edward, she doesn't deserve you. I DO! We are perfect for each other! Our beauty, our sharp minds…"

I interrupted her with a scoff. Our smart minds? Who the hell is she kidding? I would commit suicide if I had a mind like her.

She continued, "She's not good enough for you Edward! You know she's not! She's not even one of us! You don't love her, you love me! " she pouted in a high voice.

"Shut up! You don't even know what you are talking about! I don't love you! I don't even like you! You were always like this annoying mosquito buzzing around my ears! Do you have any idea how frustrating that could get? So from now on, please for the last time, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Bella is the one that I love, so stay the hell away from us!!" I yelled with frustration at her. I took a deep breath and my fists were clenched into a ball again, it was to prevent myself from doing anything rash that might damage her face for eternity. Not that I care…

She let out a dry sob and sniffed, as if she was about to cry… But ha! She can't!

"Edward…" Carlisle warned. I ignored him and pretended that I didn't hear his comment. The brat deserved it.

"Dude Edward! You're about to blow off the roof!" Emmett said excitedly while Jasper snickered. Esme threw him a disapproving look.

"You know what? Forget it! Screw you Edward! Screw the whole family! Especially you, scummy human!" she screamed in a high pitch voice at Bella. I growled and I was about to yell at her again, but she interrupted.

"Everything was fine before you came along! It's all your fault!!! I hate you! You'll regret it Edward Cullen! You'll regret that you chose this scummy human instead of the most beautiful girl in the galaxy!" I saw Rosalie stiffen as Paige finished her sentence, she didn't like the sound of "the most beautiful girl in the galaxy." Boy, Paige's going to get it now…

"Agh! That's it! I'm moving out! It's your loss! Even if you begged me to come back, guess what? I've got news for ya! I'm not gonna!" Paige screamed in that demonic voice of hers and stormed out of the house.

Before she stepped out of the house, she called back in frustration, "By the way Edward, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A BITCH!" She slammed the door behind her and we heard her let out a cry that sounded like "Agh!"

Then before any of us could say another word, we heard a loud screech.

**Alright! There's the part that we've been waiting for! Paige IS OUT! YAY right? Next chapter, more trouble is on the way for our girl Paige... Boy... she's going to get it now! Please review and tell me if you liked it... Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it! Please REVIEW!!! **


	17. Rosalie is mad! You'll get it now Paige!

Chapter Sixteen

_Edward's Point of View_

We rushed out of the door and saw Rosalie's convertible. Totaled. From the looks of it, Paige was backing out of the driveway, and she hit the wrong brakes. Rosalie gasped loudly.

"PAIGE RYANS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND TEAR YOU IN TO SHREDS!!! You ungrateful ASSHOLE!" she screamed angrily.

"Rose! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" she protested. But she knew that once Rosalie gets mad, no one would be able to stop her.

"Oh, save all that crap for the drama queen… Get the hell over here! I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie exclaimed as she took another step forward.

Paige shrieked and started running. Rosalie was going to go after her, but Emmett pulled her back.

"Sweetie, she's not even worth getting your shoes dirty on," Emmett said sweetly at her.

Rosalie froze and thought about it for a moment, she nodded. _These boots are from Jimmy Choos, it's impossible to get another pair at a time like this… _I guess she really was worried about her shoes. So instead of going after her, she sent her a little going away present,

"Screw you Paige Ryans! I wish your life would be damned for the rest of eternity! And just so you know, you're the ugliest vampire that I have ever seen!" Rosalie yelled angrily. I was sure that wherever Paige was, bet she was able to hear that one. _Bitch, wish you go to hell!_ That's all I heard from Rosalie for the rest of the day. Who knew that best friends can instantly become enemies in a blink of an eye?

"Honey, let's go in the house, calm down…" Emmett looked scared. That's right. HE has to deal with her for the rest of the day. Lucky I wasn't her mate… I heard Jasper snickering in his mind; _Halleluiah! Thank god that Paige's gone… Poor Emmett… Ha!_

_Yes! No more Miss Dumbass, _Alice thought to herself as she flashed a smile on her face.

Carlisle and Esme weren't pleased with the little skit, but they looked… relieved. Since Paige moved in with us, they have been living under annoyance as well.

"So what do we do with her stuff?" Esme asked gently, happily in a way.

"We burn them of course!" I saw flames of excitement in Alice's eyes. She flashed a dark smile on her face, and I was sure that she was planning something worse.

"I agree with her a hundred percent, having her stuff with us… it's bad karma," Jasper pretended to shudder.

"We are going to tear them into pieces first, and THEN we will burn them to ashes," Rosalie added fiercely.

"I support Rosalie's idea… Can I spit on them first? Then stomp on them? Pretend that that's her face on the ground? After that… you guys are free to do whatever you have in mind," Emmett said excitedly.

"Enough... That was kind of rude…" Carlisle shook his head, disapproved.

"Carlisle's right…" Esme nodded.

"Oh Esme! We HAVE to do this! We have put up with her for so many years… it's utterly unfair!" Alice pouted.

"Please Esme!" Jasper and Emmett pleaded.

"Yes please!" Rosalie wasn't usually the one who would BEG for permission, but I guess she was really desperate this time. By the looks of it, her hatred for this girl is thicker than I thought.

Esme looked over helplessly at Carlisle, who was just as helpless. He knew that they weren't going to give up for anything. They gave him a withering stare that emphasized the look on their face, "we-can-do-this-the-easy-way-or-the-hard-way" look.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward's the victim here, you don't need my permission," he shook his head again, but smiling this time.

_Hell yes!_ Emmett exclaimed in his mind, almost too loudly for my sensitive ears. They all turned to look at me, Esme and Carlisle included.

"Well my brother?" Emmett asked impatiently, while Alice's eyes were just about to pop out of her eye lids.

"Be my guests," I flashed a smile with satisfaction. I really could care less what they do with the devil's stuff. Burning them was a pretty good idea.

"Alright! Bomb fire at midnight!" Alice exclaimed with excitement. They all went in the house and went on planning what we should do with Paige's stuff before they get burned.

"Oh! Oh! I've got one… how about let's go get some dog shit and dump them on her stuff?" Emmett suggested enthusiastically.

"I thought that you were smarter than that Emmett. First of all, who's going to get them? And secondly, who in the world would want to deal with the smell? Use your brain Emmett," Jasper wrinkled up his nose.

Rosalie sighed, "Come up with some realistic ideas Em…"

They disappeared into the house, leaving me alone with Bella. Bella. She was silent the entire time. There was shock and confusion across her face, which worried me.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her as I strode my fingertips along her jaw. Her expression was blank.

She nodded. I wrapped her tightly in my arms, she responded by wrapping hers around mine, too. The yard was completely vacant, now that all of them went inside. We felt a strode of wind blowing past us, she shivered in my arms and her lips were trembling again.

"Come on, let's go in my room," I offered.

"Sure…" she said gently.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms, bridal style. I looked down at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. She reacted so coolly to everything; it's TOO unusual, even for her. The worry look in her eyes still existed. They haven't ceased even after Paige left. What was she thinking? I couldn't help but wonder.

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward carried me in his arms gently as we walked up to his room. He placed me softly on the bed as he lied beside me.

"Edward?" I said after a comfortable silence.

"Yes?" he replied, smiling.

"Are you sure that you made the right choice?" I could almost hear the sadness in my voice myself.

The smile disappeared from his face. Suddenly, he looked serious.

"Bella, of course I did. I love you, can't you see that?" he ruffled my hair.

"But how can I compete with the beautiful vampire? She's graceful, pretty… I'm the opposite of those!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, do you remember when I told you that you don't see very clearly of yourself? You are a thousand times more beautiful in my opinion. And the klutziness? I think that's what makes you so… interesting and attractive," he smiled as he kissed my hair.

"Don't you get tired of it? Always having to put this distance wall between us for my safety?" I asked.

"Of course not… This," he kissed my lips gently, "Is enough for me."

"It's enough for me too…" I whispered, a smile appeared on my face.

"Ah… I missed the smile," he said as he moved his fingertips along my lips.

"So honestly, did you REALLY think that I would have LIKED Paige?" his voice sounded disgusted.

"Yes…" Pictures of him and Paige kissing flashed back to my mind, which was when I realized that it was only a dream that I had. "Wait, no…" I added quickly, flushing of course. How silly of me to mix up dreams and reality.

He raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean? Please explain…" he begged in that velvet voice of his.

I sighed, since we were being truthful to each other, I might as well as just tell him.

"Too embarrassing," I whispered.

"Tell me about it Bella, I promise… I won't laugh," his promise was sincere, he looked excited to whatever he was about to hear.

I peaked at him; he nodded at me and waited for me to start.

"I had a dream… a nightmare actually; you and Paige were… kissing…" I sighed again.

He made a gagging sound. "Agh! A nightmare indeed! When did that happen?" he shook his head with fear.

"That afternoon when you rescued me from the party," I said, blushing.

He played with my hair again, "So what, do you think led you to that dream?" he asked playfully this time, I could see a beautiful smirk across his face.

"I guess I was… scared of losing you… and I was jealous of Paige…" I admitted.

He chuckled, "I must say, I'm flattered AND impressed… but Bella, I want you to know something," the serious look came back on his face.

"When I left you two years ago, that was the worst mistake that I have ever made. I was miserable… And hearing that YOU have been as well, you don't know how that pains me…" he stopped. "So I'm not going to do it leave unless you want me to," he whispered.

"I don't ever want you to leave me Edward," I whispered.

He chuckled and continued, "As long as you want me, I'm here." He said sincerely, which relieved me immediately.

We stared at each other in silence, I sighed. "I guess that dream sounds more ridiculous and embarrassing now more than ever."

He startled me by laughing… it was musical and soothing.

"Not completely… I've thought about it too… in the two years that we were apart; wondering if you would say yes to Newton or Black one day…" he frowned.

"Yes, Alice did mention something about that…" I smiled playfully.

"She shouldn't have," he growled.

"So… still vile huh?" I asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere. It worked for he played along.

"Always," he whispered. I giggled, after all these years, his dislike for Mike and Jake still hasn't decreased. I know that it's wrong… but it pleased me.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it...Please review and tell me what you thought of the story! I appreciate it! **


	18. A bonfire with the Cullens

Chapter Eighteen

_Edward's Point of View_

The bonfire was unbelievably exciting. Watching the flames burning over Paige's stuff, it was a lot more fun than I expected. Bella wasn't tensed anymore, she was back to her usual self, I wrapped her in my arms and I would bend down to kiss her every now and then.

"Whoo! I haven't been this excited since I caught that grizzly in Washington!" Emmett exclaimed happily. Rosalie was cursing Paige to hell under her breathe, it was… interesting. Jasper carried the rest of her clothes to the backyard for the second round. I noticed that he was wearing gloves and a plastic rain coat over his body. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Jasper? Why are you dressed in… you know…" Bella asked, puzzled.

"Ha ha…" Jasper chuckled. "I'm not taking my chances with HER stuff. It's a lot safer this way… You never know if her stupidity is contagious…" he said as-matter-of-factly. We all laughed, including Carlisle and Esme, who were enjoying their first peaceful night without Paige. Even the kindest of the family gets irritated every now and then; I guess she won't be missed at all.

Alice was hopping up and down, beaming at the fire.

"Ahh! Don't you just LOVE this?" she sighed happily.

"Hey Bella! Want to help? Trust me, you'll feel a lot better if you do," Emmett handed her some posters that used to hung in Paige's room.

"Sure," Bella smirked. She threw the poster in the fire. "God… that's feel great!"

We all laughed once again, Rosalie included. Before the lasts of Paige's stuffs were thrown in, each of us gave her a little comment of our own to express our hatred and irritation.

"Paige Ryans, you suck!" Emmett yelled as he threw in a jacket.

"I hate you for making me feel disgusting all the time!" Jasper shuddered as he threw in a shirt.

"Hope you die skunk bag!" Alice said happily while throwing a dress in the fire.

"Screw you Paige Ryans! I hope that you meet Hade in hell and I hope that you…" Rosalie rattled on and on darkly.

"Rose, don't you think that Edward and Bella should get a turn? By the time that you're done, it'll be morning already," Alice pointed out. Rosalie grimaced.

It was my turn now, Jasper handed me a shirt, I ripped it apart first before I threw it in the flames. "Go to hell Paige," I said fiercely. There was nothing else that I wanted to say. I didn't want anything to do with that pathetic, obnoxious pest.

Last, but not least, it was Bella's turn. Rosalie handed her a photo of Paige, as Bella quickly threw it in the fire.

"Well, I don't have personal hatred for Paige," she looked over at Rosalie, who chuckled. "But she's not going to get Edward…" she said playfully as she came back and gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice whooped and gave her a round of applause, "Now you're thinking like US Bella!" Alice hugged her as she whispered a good job in her ears.

The night was very pleasant. We sat in a big circle around the fire, and told each other embarrassing or funny stories of Paige.

"Okay… okay… I have one," Rosalie was exceptionally excited tonight. She gave us all the glory details of the dirty life of Paige as we laughed hysterically.

"One time, she was like "Oh my gosh! I broke my nail! Jesus! What if Eddiekins sees it? Surely, he'll break up with me, gosh Rose! You have to help me out here!" Rosalie mimicked. I growled, Eddiekins? Just how more disgusting can she get? Jasper and Emmett stared at each other, raising their eyebrows, "Eddiekins?" Then the next thing I knew they fell down on the floor, laughing. I smacked them both on the back of their heads, but that didn't stop them.

"Break up? But they were never together!" Alice giggled. Bella laughed along with her gently, not wanting to upset me. I ignored them.

"Now that we're done wounding my ego, can we please talk about something else?" I said playfully after they stopped laughing. Bella kissed my cheeks and wrapped her arms around me to lighten up my mood. And it worked.

"Very Twenty-first century Edward," she whispered in my year. I laughed softly.

_Bella's Point of View_

We sat around the fire and watched the flames in the darkness. It was warm and entertaining, hearing those stories of Paige. I sat on Edward's laps; he wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned against his chest. Ah… It was SOO comfortable. Too comfortable…

"So… Carlisle, Esme, I take it that you guys didn't like her either…" Alice said playfully. Carlisle and Esme glared at each other and were completely speechless. I guess Alice got it right.

"Oh come on! We know you didn't! But you guys were just too kind and modest to kick her out!" Emmett smirked.

"She's new to the vampire life… It would be cruel if we kicked her out…" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"But she was such a pain in the ass!" Emmett growled. Jasper elbowed him, "What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"But seriously, you didn't like her right?" Jasper asked, making eye contacts with both Carlisle and Esme.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"I'll take that as a no," Jasper chuckled. We all joined him.

"Of course, Paige was…" Esme frowned,

"Obnoxious, annoying, and frustrating…" Edward finished her sentence for her in a musical huff.

"Yes, thank you Edward," she grimaced. He shrugged.

"But just like Carlisle said, it would be cruel to reject her. What if she did something foolish? Like breaking the hunting rules just to anger us?"

I shuddered at Esme's words. Hunting rules, meaning hunting humans. Edward rubbed my back gently to soften up my mood, and he was definitely successful, of course with some help from Jasper.

"But that's over… Our family is back to the usual pairs, just the eight of us," Carlisle winked at me. I was grateful. It was so nice of all of them to accept me as part of the family. It was like as if nothing has changed ever since the two years that they had left. I could feel that the waterworks were about to erupt. Being here with them was like being back home with my family. But now, they ARE my family. They always have been. Carlisle and Esme were like the most understanding parents, Emmett and Jasper were like my protective, big brothers, Alice was both the best friend AND the best sister that anyone could wish for, even now, I'm starting to like Rosalie, who doesn't hate me as much as before, now that her number one target is Paige.

"Oh… it's already 1:30 in the morning… Sorry Bella, I completely lost the track of time…" Edward said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm not sleepy…" I lied. Then just so it happens, I yawned. It was like as if it was taunting me, trying to prove me wrong.

Edward chuckled, ""Humor me Bella; come on, bed time for the human…"

I pouted… no fair. I was the only one who needed to sleep. I received a bunch of "Goodnight Bella's", and with that, I headed back into the house with Edward who carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

He sat me gently on the soft, comfortable bed as he pulled the blankets over me and got some extras out of the closet.

"Seriously, I'm not going to FREEZE to death," I joked.

"You have no idea how fragile you are Bella," he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that cold," I trembled.

He chuckled, "Sorry… my mistake! That would explain the shivering…" he said sarcastically. I grinned at him as he made his way to the bed.

When he sat down, I cuddled against him and breathed in his wonderful scent. I ran my fingers along his perfect, well-fitted chest, as he rubbed my cheeks with the back of his hands. He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned comfortably against him.

"I love you so much Bella," he whispered passionately.

"I love you more," I replied, smiling.

"We'll see about that…" he chuckled as he bent down to kiss me fully on the lips. His cool breath tickled me once again as our lips touched each others. I expected him to break away quickly, but he didn't. Instead, he continued to kiss me with passion and urge… The next thing that I knew, he was on top of me, still locking his lips on to mine. I twined my fingers around his neck as he had his around my waist; I pulled him closer to me gently as he followed my lead.

A few minutes later, I couldn't help but let out a gasp, allowing myself to breath. After all, I AM only human. He pulled away quickly soon after my lips parted; I didn't stop him for I didn't want to cross the line, and make it harder for him than it already is.

"I'm so sorry…" I apologized, while looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Don't apologize, it's fine. After all, you ARE only human," he flashed a smile as me pulled me in his chest. I rolled my eyes at him, but I'm pretty sure that he didn't see it.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep? It's late Bella," he whispered in my ear a few seconds later.

I nodded, "Just one question Edward," I whispered back.

"You always have questions. Why am I NOT surprised?" he smirked beautifully. He nodded and waited for me to start.

"Honestly, before you found out that Paige was all "obnoxious and annoying" I quoted him, "Did you feel anything for her at all? Be honest…"

He laughed so hard that it was almost insulting. "No way Bella, never!"

"Nobody compares to you, Bella. After being with you, no one seems good enough. You're my life, my soul, my everything…" his voice sounded serious this time. He kissed my hair softly and boy was I was relieved to hear that. I knew that Alice said that there was nothing between Edward and Paige, but I wanted to hear it from HIM.

"Besides, I prefer brunettes over blondes…" he smirked beautifully.

"Of course, you already know how I FEEL about you," I smiled.

"Have you…" he trailed off.

"No silly! Of course not! I thought you were smarter than that!" I gasped as I gave him a playful punch and kissed him on the cheeks.

He chuckled and smiled sheepishly, "Now THAT'S settled… perhaps you SHOULD go to sleep?" he whispered seductively. It wasn't hard for him at all, it's utterly unfair. He's good at everything without an effort while I, on the other hand, have to give out my best on EVERYTHING! And it's never good enough. Ah… there was no way that this beautiful, godlike, amazing creature was meant for a klutz like me.

My eyelids were getting heavier, and I guess he could see that.

"Don't fight it Bella," he chuckled.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," I admitted. It's true. Right now, he's right here with me, holding me… touching me... What happens if… if… he disappears into a puff of smoke when I wake up tomorrow? I shuddered at the thought of that. I CAN'T live my life without Edward again… it's merely TOO painful.

"Silly Bella, I'll be here when you wake up… I promise. I won't move a muscle," he sounded sincere as he tightened his grip to prove his point.

"Edward? What if Paige comes back and steals you away?" I said jokingly.

He played along, "It wouldn't matter because I'm taking you with me, wherever that I'm going…" he smiled his breath-taking crooked smile that I've loved so much. He ran his finger threw my hair and hummed my favorite lullaby, written entire by him of course.

That shut me up. Who can argue with such a satisfying answer? He's taking me with him, wherever that he's going… that's the most important thing to me, knowing that we'll be together.

"Good night Edward," I yawned.

"Good night Bella, my love," he said in that soothing, gentle voice of his as me kissed me softly on my forehead. I gave up on the fight with the eyelids and decided to sleep.

**Do not worry! I'm not planning on ending the story anytime soon... Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and please review! I write more and more... faster perhaps after reading those wonderful reviews. Anyway, please review and I appreciate you guys for doing so! Any questions about the story, feel free to message me! ****Next chapter, Rosalie will have a little talk with Bella... Read more to find out! LOL! **


	19. Friends?

Chapter Nineteen

_Edward's Point of View_

The night was long for me since I couldn't sleep. Bella slept peacefully on the bed, and she muttered out my name several times through out the night. She woke up at 6:30 exactly… I would never forget the expression that was on her face when she first opened up her eyes.

"Oh!" she gasped and she sat up suddenly.

I chuckled; her human expressions were just too lovable. Every little movement, every little word… it just enlightens me with joy.

"Good morning," I smiled warmly at her.

"Oh Edward!" she wrapped her arms around me.

"No nightmares, I assume?" I teased.

"You weren't supposed to laugh!" she reminded me, annoyed and embarrassed. I couldn't help but chuckle. "So what did I say last night?" she looked at me with fear after a comfortable silence.

"Don't worry… nothing unimaginable," I rolled me eyes. She looked relieved. "But you_ did_ mutter my name," I beamed.

She sighed and leaned against my chest, "When will I ever accept the fact that someone perfect like you was meant to be with someone like me?" she whispered.

"I'm not as good as you think Bella," I whispered back. She was wrong. I was never perfect. If I were strong enough to stay away from her since that day that she entered through the doors in Biology, she wouldn't be here. She would be in the arms of a human, who wouldn't have to deny the thirst for her blood. She would be safe from monsters like me. But it's too late now. I can't stay away from her. I can't live without her. I'm too weak… And I detested myself for that.

"You're right… you're a thousand times better," she added thoughtfully, smiling warmly at me. I rolled my eyes. I'm just the opposite, little does she know.

"So…was THAT part of the dream? You know… Paige leaving…" she blushed, looking down at our twined hands.

"No, that wasn't part of the dream. Thank god for that! She's gone… forever," I said happily.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really really…" I whispered as I kissed her collarbone. I could feel her blood running faster by the second. She let out an uneven breath soon after, and that was my cue for me to stop. Still WAY too tempting.

"So… breakfast is ready downstairs… I'll leave the room so you can change." I kissed her forehead gently.

She nodded, "See you then," she said cheerfully. I left the room and imagined what she would wear when she comes out from my room. Ahh… It won't really matter because she'll look beautiful in whatever she wears.

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward left me alone to change. I looked in the mirror and found myself in the clothes that I wore yesterday. I was too tired to change into pajamas, how pathetic. This time I would have to thank Alice wholeheartedly for buying those outfits for me, because I didn't bring any clothes at all! I wasn't planning on staying over last night… As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but sigh seeing the mess that I was.

I found a lavender turtleneck and a pair of brand new jeans lying on the couch. Alice was thoughtful, as always. I changed into them quickly and was on my way out of the room when I heard a gentle knock.

"Edward?" I called out to the door.

"No. It's Rosalie, may I come in?" a voice relied. That was an unexpected surprise.

"Umm… sure…" I wonder if she could hear the suspicious tone in my voice. She opened the door gently and walked toward me. I felt bad just looking at her, imagining the comparison. She was beautiful, flawless and graceful, while I on the other hand, was the exact opposite.

"Hi… I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I saw Edward coming down and he said that you were awake," she smiled.

I was still speechless so "oh" was the only thing that I could think of to reply. Never in a million years would I expect Rosalie Hale to be talking to me, Bella Swan. She had always been unfriendly in the past. She thought that I was a trouble, a danger, a menace to the family, not that I don't agree because I was indeed.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she said, reading my thoughts, warily.

I nodded my head, still in shock.

She sat down next to me on the bed, still keeping her distance, probably trying not to frighten me.

"I want to apologize to you Bella," she said softly after she took a deep breath. Before I could say a word, she put her hands up to stop me.

"No. Please let me continue. I know that I had always been spiteful and mean to you, and I know that I was both a jerk and a pain in the butt," she chuckled, "But please accept my apology. I am truly sorry," she smiled sincerely. Again, that was unexpected.

"I… I… I… forgive you Rosalie," I said stuttered. I was so sure that this was all a dream. I mean, come on! Rosalie apologizing? No way!

"Thank you. I know an apology wouldn't make up for what I have done, but it's the least that I can do," she said softly.

"Rosalie? Can you tell me… I mean why did you hate me so much? Was it simply because I was you know… troublesome? Or was there something else? What did I do to upset you?" I was brave enough to ask. I never understood why she hated me, besides the obvious reason. On my first day, before I even talked to Edward in Forks High, I could already felt the hatred that she had for me without even talking to her.

She chuckled, "It's not you Bella, it's me. True, I thought that you were nothing more but trouble but I was wrong. You were risking your life for my brother every second that you were together… I was so foolish. You on the other hand, were so brave, so unselfish… But there I was despising you and upsetting you…I didn't realize how stupid that I had been until our fight with Paige yesterday. I finally realized what I had been to you… I was your own personal Paige, trying to make your life miserable… as if you needed another one!" she looked away. She continued in a gentle voice,

"I was… jealous. On your first day of school, you have no idea how every male population was talking about you. You even got Edward curious… it upsets me knowing that you got the attention. I was so used to having every pair of eyes staring at me with adoration and admiration… Seeing you becoming the spotlight, the gossip topic of Forks, I angered me. But now to think of it, it sounds very ridiculous and childish… I'm so sorry…" she said, ashamed. I gulped. I never knew that Rosalie felt that way. Why would she be jealous of me? Besides all of the near-death experiences, I am just an average human girl with nothing special to admire. To think that this flawlessly beautiful creature sitting in front of me… jealous? It's unbelievable.

"Rosalie," I placed my hand on her shoulder, which startled her. "Don't worry about it. You were right you know, to hate me for making your life more complicated… And I am sorry for that. But I'm willing to put all of those behind us… I would really like to be your friend," I said wholeheartedly, shyly at the same time.

She gasped happily while placing her hands on mine, "Oh I am Bella! I would really like to be your friend as well… Thank you so much for accepting my apology, Edward was right; you _are_ way too forgiving," she smiled warmly at me for the first time, and rolled her eyes playfully at me.

I was so glad. In the past, when everyone in the Cullen's family accepted me, she was the only one that I felt awkward around with. Her spiteful glances, the disgust that was shown on her face, it made me miserable and guilty. But now to think that we might get along with each other, that we might even be friends… it made me blissful. We smiled at each other as she broke the silence.

"Come on! Let's go and get some breakfast Bella, well you should anyway," she joked. I have never felt so comfortable around her. Ever. The way that she talked to me, was as if she was talking to Alice. It pleased me so much.

"Right behind you Rose," I said chirpily. She smiled cheerfully as she took the lead and walked down the stairs.

We walked down as everyone stared at us with a suspicious look. I know what they're thinking. Rosalie and I… getting along? I couldn't believe it myself. I found several stacks of pancakes placed neatly on an elegant plate as Esme motioned me to sit down. It smelled delicious.

"So who did THIS?" I looked, amazed once again.

"Edward…" they all replied grinning.

"Thank you Edward," I got up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're welcome…" he chuckled.

"Well, eat Bella! You wouldn't want to starve to death," Alice scoffed jokingly.

I rolled my eyes; why did I always have to be the weakest, the most fragile one of the family? Well, I know that I am comparing myself to a houseful of vampires… but still! It's utterly unfair.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Edward asked, pulling a chair to sit next to me as the rest of the family gave us some lame excuse like watching their favorite TV shows, checking the mails... you know… really lame ones in order to give us some privacy.

That's when it hit me; I had completely lost the track of time! Honestly, I didn't even know what day it was… Ah… It's happening again. Everytime that I'm with Edward, it was like as if I was wrapped up in a plastic bubble that just separates me from the rest of the world, not that I mind because spending my times with him are the most precious, meaningful things to me.

"What day is it?" I asked cluelessly as I swallowed a bite of the pancakes.

"It's Monday…" he flashed a smile.

"Oh… I have a class this afternoon…" I groaned, disappointed knowing that he would never let me skip. He wouldn't want me to miss out on any "Human Activities" as he would have put it. That means that I would have to be away from him for half a day… No fair.

He rolled his eyes, "Relax Bella, we can still see each other after class."

Dang. He was getting better and better at face reading. Sometimes I wonder if he had been lying about the whole "not being able to read my mind" thing. Or why else would he able to understand me all the time? But there again, he's Edward. He's perfect. He's good at EVERYTHING. A perfectionist, I couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine," I replied helplessly as he ran his fingertips along my jaw.

"It makes me anxious too, not being able to see you for the whole afternoon," he admitted as he let out a sigh.

"But it's only a few hours Bella, I'll try to do something constructive that will distract me from my longing for you, not that it's possible but it's worth a try," he tried to comfort me. I nodded my head. Yeah, a few hours but it'll seem like days to me.

"Oh shoot!" I gasped suddenly.

"What is it Bella?" he sounded alerted.

"I forgot about the paper that was due today… I was going to work on it with Meagan…" the day that was supposed to be the studying session. Memories of the party flashed back to my mind which made me shudder. Edward flinched at first, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"Is that all? You got me worried for a second… Don't worry, here…" he said confidently as he handed me a stack of paper that was neatly put in a file.

"What is this?" I murmured as I flipped through the pages, then I realized that it was an essay written based on the American Revolution.

"You wrote my essay?" I gasped, surprised. I knew that I have never mentioned anything about this in front of him.

"I've had some help from Alice. She saw a vision of you getting all tensed on the paper since it's due today, so she told me about it," he flashed a smile. He continued,

"Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You had a lot on your mind…You had enough to stress about. I didn't want you to get all worked up on school work too…" he said thoughtfully.

"You spoil me too much Edward," I said playfully.

"I like to spoil you," he whispered. I grinned at him.

"So no worries," he chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"I'm not worried… because I'm with you," I whispered softly.

"That's good to hear," he sighed and flashed a brilliant smile.

**This chapter took me a long time to write so please go easy on me! LOL I wanted Rosalie and Bella to have a happy ending as well, so I thought "the talk" would fit in the story... Anyway, please review!!! I love reading them and that's what keeps me writing! I thank you for sticking with the story and please continue to read the upcoming chapters! Feel free to message me if you have any questions for the story! Please REVIEW! **


	20. Ask him out for me please?

Chapter Twenty

_Bella's Point of View_

The rest of the morning at the Cullens was fun. We hung out in the yard and the weather was very cooperative. It was windy, but Alice said that it wasn't going to rain. You'll never catch me betting against Alice! The boys were challenging each other into wrestling competitions, as Alice and Rosalie sat on the blanket that was placed over the smooth, mowed grass, and talked about their next shopping trip animatedly. Carlisle was at the hospital, there was an emergency waiting for him down there. Esme was in the kitchen, trying to cook me lunch. I told her that there was no need. I could have just grabbed something to eat before class. But she insisted on it, saying that it was one of the things that she missed as a mother; cooking for her children. I wasn't about to disappoint her.

"So Bella, who do you bet on winning?" Rosalie asked conversationally, after Alice and her set up their minds on the next shopping destination.

"I might as well as just ask Alice," I rolled my eyes.

Alice chuckled, "True…"

"So… do they do this often?" I asked, amazed as Edward punched Emmett's shoulder playfully. It would have instantly injured or even killed a human, but I know that Emmett didn't get hurt at all for he didn't even flinch. And with his "Emmett-like" body, it's impossible for him to get hurt. Seriously, I don't know WHAT can get through that big, hard body of his.

"Depends on your definition of often," Alice grimaced.

"Usually twice a week, sometimes more," Rosalie said as-matter-of-factly.

"You're serious!" I chuckled. Rosalie and Alice laughed musically.

"Don't worry, they'll never get hurt or anything," Alice assured me.

"I know… They're way too strong for THAT, indestructible huh? " I sighed.

"Looks like Edward's been showing off," Rosalie chuckled softly.

"No… he hasn't actually. He's been WAY to modest, it's just a fact that I had learned from hanging out with my vampire friends," I replied in a light tone. Rosalie and Alice smiled. The wresting wasn't getting anywhere. Jasper was on top of Emmett, but Emmett pushed him off quickly as we heard a loud thump. Edward attacked Emmett from behind, Jasper got up quickly and threw himself at him. Looks like Emmett was getting ganged up on. Rosalie shook her head, "Honestly! I don't know what kind of entertainment they can possibly get from this!" she muttered under her breathe. Alice nodded, agreeing with her.

A few minutes later, I heard a voice calling from the house.

"Bella! Lunch is ready," Esme's musical voice rang all the way to the backyard.

"Coming Esme," I got up, then fell backwards on my butt. GREAT! Another bruise that'll probably stay with me for about a month or two if I'm lucky. Alice sighed, and got up gracefully as she held her hand out for me to take.

"Thanks," I said helplessly.

"Sure Bella," she smiled. I heard a few chuckles from the background; all musical of course. On my way back into the house, I could swear that no one was behind me… and then all of a sudden, the reflection of his angelic face appeared on glass of the screen door before I walked into the house.

"Oh!" I gasped as I turned my head around. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Sorry Bella, did I startle you?" Edward asked thoughtfully, but yet amazed.

"Yes… You did… Could you do me a favor? Please try to make some noise the next time that you try to pop up from behind, you know, just to let me know that you're there," I said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Sure, I'll try to heavy up my footsteps," he said sarcastically, still smiling the breath-taking smile. Then, he leaned in closer to kiss me. His sweet, delicious breath did the best of me. I suddenly forgot what I was doing in front of the door. I couldn't even remember my name.

"Breathe Bella!" he reminded me, after he pulled away.

I took a deep breath, "Right. Breathe." I repeated, still feeling dizzy from the fragrance of his sweet breath. After all these times, kissing Edward still gives me butterflies in my stomach. But I AM getting better at it, if I may say so myself.

"So what was I doing? Before…" I asked.

He chuckled, "You were about to go in the kitchen and eat."

"That's right! Esme!" I suddenly remembered.

He chuckled once again, "Come on Bella! Let's not keep her waiting…"

Esme cooked a bunch of food for me. It seemed like it was for ten people instead of one. After lunch, Edward took my hand and we went for a walk in the backyard. We sat on the porch swing. I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulders, he had his eyes closed, enjoying the silence.

"Peaceful," he smiled as he opened his eyes to look at me. I know exactly what he was referring to---- Paige of course.

"Definitely refreshing," I chuckled.

"So I'm curious," he said casually.

"Yes?"

"You asked me about Paige… now I would like to know some more about Mike Newton, Jacob Black, and the rest of your admirers in Forks…" he smirked.

I groaned, "Aww Edward! You're kidding!"

"No, actually I'm not…" he flashed another smile and waited patiently for me to start.

"Well?"

I sighed, "Alright… there isn't much of a story to Mike or anyone in Forks High for that matter…"

"They were disappointed I bet," he snickered.

"Yep, they were. He asked me out to dinner, a week after you left Forks. And he, the brainless, selfish jerk did that in front of Jessica! Can you believe it?" I shook my head.

"Ouch! How did that turn out?"

"Jessica ignored me for a few days… observing probably, wondering if I would say yes to Mike behind her back. But of course I didn't, so a few days later we were back to normal. Lauren was more than happy with it… She told Jessica to punch me if I DID say yes… But luckily, Jessica wasn't pigheaded enough to do that… She and I started talking soon after…" I sighed.

"Jacob's a whole other story. He… well, he's a werewolf. Even though you guys left, but it was too late for the transformation. He was my best friend during that time… he wanted more but I made it clear to him that I wasn't interested… I mean, he's family! He's like my little brother sometimes; and when he turns into a wolf… he's like the overprotective big brother. He was frustrated at first because I never got over you. One day he asked, "So what makes the bloodsucker better than me? We're both mythological in a way… So why are you still so hung up over him?"

To my surprise, Edward laughed. "Why am I not surprised? You ARE a magnet for danger… Just when the vampires are out of town, YOU had to befriend a werewolf. A young werewolf. Speaking of that, do you have any idea how dangerous it is be around them?" his voice sounded disapproving this time.

"Hey I'm here, so no harm done…" I shrugged.

He sighed in disapproval, "Bella, Bella, Bella…" and he strode my hair.

"I told you that my story wasn't nearly as interesting as yours and Paige's," I pouted after a comfortable silence.

"I liked the part where you rejected them," he said playfully. His bell-chime laugh was more beautiful than ever. I grinned.

"Of course you do…" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and caught a glimpse of him running towards us. "Hey Bella," he smiled at me when he was a few feet in front of us.

"Emmett," Edward greeted his brother.

"Hey Em," I greeted him back.

"So… Alice said that the weather would be nice this afternoon… You game?" he asked casually. Simple words, but it confused me. Don't they usually play baseball at night?

Edward looked at me, trying to figure out what I wanted. I could see that he was tempted by the idea, so I encouraged him.

"Oh go Edward! Have fun with Emmett and Jasper…" I said enthusiastically. He will need the fun while I'm away in class; I wouldn't want him to sit around in the house, bored to death, waiting for me.

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Positive... I'm going to be in class anyways… So you go and have fun!" I smiled.

"Count me in Emmett!" they high-fived each other, then Emmett ran off to inform the rest of the family.

"Baseball in the afternoon?" I asked innocently. Wouldn't that attract too much attention?

"It's an abandoned baseball field hidden in the woods… It's kind of off city limits so no one ever goes there," he shrugged.

"Ahh…" I pretended to sound uninterested even though I was picturing the field in my mind.

"Besides, since the grasses aren't mowed, it makes it easier to cheat all the time," he said proudly as he flashed another brilliant smile. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think that guys take the sports stuff WAY too seriously.

"Time for class! I'll drop you off," he announced as he helped me up.

"Thanks…" We walked to his car, hand in hand, and drove away. Well, sped away due to his crazy driving.

"So what time should I pick you up?" he asked, still having my hand in his.

"I'll walk home Edward… It's not that far… I wouldn't want you to feel obliged to come back at a certain time… Besides, I have assignments to work on. Come over when you're done with baseball," I said in a blissful tone.

"Alright… if that's what you want…" he sounded unsure.

I nodded, "Oh, I'll get off here." I told him as soon as I saw the building. He pulled over for me to get off.

"I love you," I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Love you too," he whispered. I got off the Jaguar unwillingly and waved him goodbye. _Only a few hours Bella,_ I constantly reminded myself. Ahh… I have a feeling that the class is going to suck and be as boring as hell without Edward.

"Hey Bella," Meagan said awkwardly as I walked in the classroom and took my usual seat in the back. I didn't reply, I still hadn't forgiven her for the whole party thing.

"Bella, I'm really sorry… It's just… I wanted to have some fun! And I thought you should too! You were always so worked up over everything, it didn't seem fair! Besides, if I told you that it was a party, you would have never considered going! Forgive me please?" she pleaded.

There were more people entering now, and I would never want to cause a scene, I've done enough at the party. So instead of cursing her to hell, I sighed.

"Whatever Meagan," I said unhappily.

"Thanks Bells! I'll make it up to you I swear!" she exclaimed as she gave me a quick hug.

"So… It was a surprise to see Edward there! My god! He looked so hot in black! Everyone was trying to figure out who they were… They were so mysterious… Who was the big one next to him? He's pretty darn good looking too…" she rattled excitedly.

"He's his brother…" I replied, uninterested in her conversation.

"You're serious! They don't look anything alike… Hmm… Since Edward's taken, could you ask his brother out for me?"

"He has a girlfriend Meagan! And so does his other brother so don't get any ideas!" I warned her harshly. It was for her own good. If Rosalie knows about this, boy, she will be pissed. Emmett's got enough to suffer with the whole Paige thing. So, I wouldn't want to make it harder for him, not that he'll ever see Meagan again, but just to be safe.

"Sheesh! Calm down Bella, I was joking…" Meagan replied in an apologetic tone. I nodded.

That was when I heard people muttering to each other while throwing glances in my direction.

"_You see her? Yeah… She's the one…" _A blonde girl pointed her finger at me when she thought that I wasn't looking.

"_You're serious! Did you see how hot those guys were? The one with bronze hair especially, he's WAY hotter than any of the guys here in Yale… I wonder if he's a transfer…" _

"_Wait! Are they dating? I think they are… the way that he glared at Chris was SOO protective… I wish I had a boyfriend like that…" _one of the girls sighed.

"_Gosh! We should have asked for his number, you know, in case he breaks up with the girl… We should have asked for his name too!" _A dark-haired girl snickered and let out another helpless sigh.

Looks like Edward's gained some more college fan girls, as if he needed more. Just lovely.

Professor Anderson walked in the room to my rescue. Meagan walked quietly back to her seat as the rest of the class settled down as well. Then Chris walked in the room.

"Sorry Professor, car problems…" he said apologetically.

"Take a seat Mr. Parker, don't worry about it," the professor replied in a friendly voice. Why am I not surprised? Chris was usually a big suck up, that big, disgusting faker. He walked pass my desk and winked at me. I turned away in disgust. Agh! How dared he? Hadn't he learned anything from the party? I guess Edward went too easy on him.

"Alright… now that everyone's here, we'll start class…" the professor announced.

**I really hope that you liked it! Paige is gone... but there is still Chris Parker. He's really a fun character to write, him being all obnoxious like Paige... They would make a good couple! LOL... Anyway, please review! Thanks guys! I appreciate it! **


	21. Just a bit too late

Chapter Twenty-One

_Bella's Point of View_

The class dragged, as expected. Professor Anderson collected our essays, which I felt slightly guilty when I handed mine to him, and went on talking about some famous poets in the late 18th century. I wasn't paying attention; too busy wondering what Edward's doing. I knew that he was playing baseball with his family, but the last time that I saw them playing, they were playing in the dark. I shuddered; the last time. James, Laurent, Victoria, Phoenix, Ballet Classroom… unpleasant memories flooded back in my mind.

After class, I walked out of the classroom as quick as I could. I really can't afford to bump into Meagan again. I picked up my books and rushed out the door. I practically skipped down the stairs, too anxious to leave this place. I headed out the building, and while I was walking on the sidewalk, a voice called from behind. An unpleasant one.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around and saw Chris making his way towards me, waving with something in his hand. As he became closer, I saw my red notebook in his hand.

"You left this on your desk," he yelled, clear enough for me to hear. I considered leaving it there and just run away. But with my luck and klutziness, there is a greater chance of falling than succeeding. Besides, the notes in the notebook were important; it was for the exam on Friday. He caught up to me in a jiff even though I walked faster and took bigger steps. As much as I needed the notes, it wasn't worth looking at his disgusting, parasite-like face.

"Here," he handed it to me and smiled.

"Thank you," I scowled at him and started walking again.

"Wait Bella," he followed me and started talking again.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the party. But it was my natural instincts! Hey, it's not my fault that I was attracted to you," he said it in a tone as if it was my fault instead of his.

I snorted, "Right… It was your natural instincts to just walk up to a girl and kiss them against their will," I scoffed.

"But I'm not sorry that I tried," he smirked. I wanted to gag! Disgusting, stupid, selfish jackass…

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat," he took a step forward as I took a step back.

"No," I rejected in a sharp voice.

"Please Bella, we need to talk," he grabbed my arm and pleaded.

"No Chris!" I screamed as I took another step back and shook it off quickly. I slipped off the edge of the sidewalk and landed on the icy roads.

"Oh crap! Crap! Crap!" I rubbed my elbows and tried to get up. Then, I heard him scream.

"Bella! Look out!"

I turned around and saw a flash of bright light. Then everything went in pitch black.

_Edward's Point of View_

We were playing baseball on the abandoned field. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett teamed up as I teamed up with Jasper and Alice. It was my turn to bat then all of a sudden, I heard a gasp from Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper hurried to her sides and wrapped his arms around her. She opened up her eyes as we all cuddled in a circle around her.

"No! Bella!" she screamed and fell on the floor on her knees.

"Oh Edward! We have to hurry! I just saw her… saw her got hit by a car! We have to hurry or it'll be to late to safe her!" she let out a dry sob. I saw in all in her mind. Chris Parker, the car… everything. My heart sank. My precious Bella… hit by a car? No! No! I screamed in my mind. I have to hurry! There's no time to lose!

I ran as fast as I could to my car as the rest of my family followed. I considered running, but that would attract too much attention when the humans see a pack a vampires speeding down the streets. I got in my Jaguar and sped away as fast I could. Please don't let me be too late! Please! Bella please! I pleaded in my head over and over again. I can't lose her… I can't…

It only took us about 5 minutes to get to the campus. In a distance, I saw Bella fell backwards on the streets as the red Toyota hit her and let out a loud screech. The roads were icy, as soon as the car and Bella's body were in contact; the Toyota spun rapidly and hit one of the street lights. I was too late. I wanted to run over and safe her, but I wasn't fast enough for there was still a great distance between us. "No!" I screamed as I stormed out of the car. I didn't even close the door behind me; there was no time. I was too late. I was too late. The Chris creep took off running and sprinted out of sight as soon as he saw my family and me. I wanted to go after the bastard and rip him apart, but Bella comes first. There's always time for revenge later.

"Bella!" I screamed as I rushed to her sides and collapsed on my knees. I wanted to touch her, but it was too dangerous. I didn't want to give her anymore injuries by accident. I held my breath, for her blood was spilled everywhere. The look on her face tore my heart in half; she was in mere pain. Carlisle followed quickly behind, and knelt down to check on her as well.

"She's still breathing… We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, there might still be a chance," his voice was alerted. I nodded and let out a helpless sob.

"Bella please!" I pleaded again. Then I heard siren coming towards us. It was the ambulances.

"Hurry!" I heard one of the RNs yelled as the rest of the ambulance crew took out the stretchers.

"Dr. Cullen," A crew member greeted him.

"Dr. White, I saw the scene of the accident. The girl is in grave danger, we have to get her down there fast," he instructed with such authority. The doctor nodded and gave out further instructions to the rest.

The Ambulance Care Assistants picked Bella up and placed her gently on the stretchers. That was when I noticed that the windows of the Toyota were shattered into pieces. The other set of crew members went and helped out the driver urgently. He, like Bella, was unconscious.

"Alright! Let's go!" one of the paramedics told the driver as he lifted the stretcher up to the ambulance.

"Dr. White, I would very much appreciate it if you would let me take over this case," Carlisle said politely.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. I'll go over and see if Dr. Brandy needs any assistance," he nodded politely and went over to help the injured driver.

"Edward, I suppose you'll join us on our ride to the hospital," I nodded my head. My lips were trembling; with fear. I followed him quietly in to the back and held Bella's arm gently. Please don't give up Bella, at least for me. You can't give up…

Carlisle wrapped her forehead and her legs in bandages on the ambulance, before we arrived at the hospital. He injected some drugs in her, hoping to decrease the pain that she's in. I didn't like it at all; seeing that needle going in her skin. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice followed in their cars closely behind us; and I could hear their thoughts. They were worried, very worried for Bella. And me.

"Edward? Are you alright son?" Carlisle asked gently. I knew he was asking if I could stand the scent of the blood in such a small amount of space. But that was the last thing on my mind.

"Yes… I can stand it Carlisle," I replied back with great confidence. He nodded his head and his concentration was back on Bella. Bella was still unconscious. No moans, no groans, nothing. Her breathing was weak, weaker by the second.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he was still studying Bella.

"Will she make it?" I asked helplessly.

"I'm not sure Edward, but I'll do everything in my power to safe her," he replied honestly.

We arrived at the hospital.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed as soon as we got off the ambulance. The rest of the family followed Bella's stretcher. Jasper kept his distance, walking slower than ever. I could understand what he was feeling; the scent of her blood was too strong. It was brave enough for him to walk through the doors of the hospital. He was fighting hard against himself.

"Edward, I would be best if you stay outside," Carlisle instructed clearly as we stood in front of the emergency room.

I was about to argue but he stopped me, "Edward… There's nothing that you can do in there… It will get the nurses suspicious if you go in… Stay. I'll tell you the news as soon as I'm done checking on her…" I closed my eyes and sighed. There wasn't another choice. I took one last look at Bella's angelic face. She was still in pain, and that wounded me more than ever. I knelt down by the stretcher.

"I love you," I kissed her hands gently and dropped them unwillingly as Carlisle pushed her in the ER. You have to make it Bella, you just have to.

We all sat on the chairs, waited for Carlisle to come out. They were all careful with their thoughts around me. Alice was in Jasper's arms, blaming herself for not seeing it sooner. I've never seen her like that… so… gloomy and sad. Jasper was trying to set things under control.

"_Oh Edward! Forgive me! I'm so stupid… I should have seen it sooner… I'm a horrible person…" _Alice let out a dry sob and buried her face in Jasper's chest.

"Alice, stop. It's not your fault…." I muttered quietly. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. Images of Bella flashed in to my mind. She was laughing, she was smiling, she was blushing. She was… happy. Then the painful look on her face when she was hit by the car… it came back too. I clenched my fists. How could I not make it on time? If I was just a spilt second faster… She wouldn't be in pain; she wouldn't be in the hospital… She wouldn't be on the edge of dying.

"Edward, snap out of it," Jasper said, disapproving, as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Oh Edward… Sweetie, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this," Esme threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. It hurt her too, it hurt all of them.

"Hey man, she'll be alright," Emmett forced a smile.

"She'll be fine Edward, like always," Rosalie grinned, smiling slightly, trying to cheer me up. I wished that I could believe them. I wished that I had that much confidence and faith.

Then, all of a sudden, Carlisle stormed out of the emergency room, his face was whiter than ever. The nurses walked out, looking confused but wouldn't dare to disappoint the beautiful doctor. I bounced off my seat and was in front of him in a flash.

"Edward, I need you inside," his voice was almost inaudible; it was sad… it was almost helpless. He guarded his thoughts, and it drove me insane.

We walked in the ER and Carlisle sighed.

"Edward… You have to change her," he looked at Bella.

My face collapsed. No. There just had to be another way!

"Please understand that I did everything that I could… She seemed okay at first, I thought there was hope. But then… her heart was beating slower by the second, her breath was weaker as well… She's lost a lot of blood. If you don't change her Edward, you'll lose her forever… There's not much time left, you have to decide quickly," his voice was smooth this time, but I could hear the sadness and urgency behind the cover.

How can I just let someone that I love die in front of me? I panicked; would Bella have wanted me to change her? Or would she rather face death? Those three days during the transformation, they are worse than hell itself. I knew that Bella had always wanted to become one of us… but would that be worth to put her through all of that pain? Would she regret it? What should I do? What should I do? But I can't just lose Bella like that; I can't. I can't live without her… There wouldn't be a point for me to live without her and I wasn't strong enough to sacrifice. I thought about Carlisle, Esme and my brothers and sisters. If they lose both of us, it'll hurt them too much. I can't do that to them. I tightened my jaw; I would have to do this for Bella and my adopted family.

"Forgive me Bella, I love you," I whispered as I sank my sharp teeth into her neck.

**So do you guys hate Chris or what? I actually think that he's worse than Paige... And I've got new for ya! At the end of the story, you'll get a surprise visit from a certain someone... Anyway, please review so I can know how I'm doing... I'm almost done with the next chapter, just going over it to make sure that I didn't make any major mistakes... Please review and go easy on me! LOL!!! I really hope you guys liked it! **


	22. Never Give up!

Chapter Twenty Two

_Edward's Point of View_

I sank my teeth in to Bella's neck. Her blood tasted marvelous even when they were weak. It seemed impossible to stop, with the delicious taste of her blood luring me to the desire of sucking out every inch of her blood in her body. I did stop, but it was not without an effort. I must love her. I pulled away as soon as enough venom was spread. I looked at Carlisle, who nodded at me.

"That's enough Edward, she should be… okay… now," he struggled at the word "okay" for we both know that "okay" is barely the appropriate word for it. Sure, the word death was far away now, but her worst nightmare was just about to begin. I felt guilty, just sitting next to her and watching her suffer. I should be the one suffering, not my angel. She has done nothing wrong, but simply always being at the wrong place at the wrong time. A magnet for danger, as we used to put it.

She moaned, in a helpless voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said, ashamed, while staring at her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry…" I was absolutely the most terrible thing that had ever existed on the planet. I should have made it on time… I should have!

She couldn't hear me; and I knew that. I held her hand in mine tightly, promising her that I would never let go; ever.

"Edward… we have to get her out of here. I'll take care of the rest; you and the rest of the family take her home as quickly as possible… Do you understand son?" he said, looking seriously at me.

"Yes Carlisle… I'll see you back home then."

I scooped Bella in my arms as carefully as I could, for she was now more fragile than ever, and went out of the room through the windows. It was a good thing that Carlisle picked an emergency room that was located on the first floor, facing the back of the hospital, too; easier to avoid attention. I ran, and I found Emmett and Rosalie sitting on Emmett's Jeep, the one that he uses when we are away hunting, waiting for us. There was no one within a mile radius, which made it very convenient. Emmett held the door open for me as I carefully settled Bella in the car and got in myself. A flash of light came from behind, it startled Rosalie but then she sighed in relief when she realized that it was only Jasper, Alice, and Esme.

I laid Bella's head on my lap as her legs stretched out on the seat. The look on her face hurt me more than ever because they expressed nothing but fear and pain. "It's all going to be alright Bella," I whispered in her ear.

The ride was silent. Rosalie and Emmett were thoughtful enough to guard their thoughts around me. Honestly, I really couldn't take it if I heard their sympathies in their minds.

We pulled up in front of the house; I scooped Bella in my arms once again and carried her upstairs to my bedroom. The rest of my family followed, looking concerned.

"Hey bro, you did the right thing…" Emmett's voice was gentle as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How would you know that? Who would want this for themselves? " My voice was sharp.

He snorted, "Oh come on Edward! This is Bella! She's been wanting this since she's met you!" he tried to keep his voice light.

I shook my head; even so, what makes he think that she wouldn't regret making that decision?

"Edward… I know what you are feeling… but were you really willing to let her DIE in front of you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not! I don't want to lose her!" I replied, frustrated.

"Then don't feel bad… She wouldn't have wanted you to feel this way," he whispered.

I was about to protest but Alice interrupted.

"Look Edward… I know Bella better than you think. She's strong, perhaps not physically," she chuckled, but still frowning, "She'll be able to go through it… Have some faith in her…"

"Alice is right… You can't change what's already done…" Rosalie said sincerely.

I sighed. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps I shouldn't be blaming myself for everything. After all, what's done is done. But still, I wish that I could hear what Bella was thinking and what she was feeling. I wish… I wish that I could just take the pain away from her and put them on my shoulders so I could be the one in pain… not her. Not her…

"Come on… let's give them some privacy," Esme spoke for the first time. She kissed my cheek, "Feel better Edward." I nodded and she motioned Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett out of the room.

"_She'll be fine…" _they all said in their mind at almost the exact same time before stepping out of the room.

The first and second day was torture; she still wasn't conscious which worried me. No screaming… which was unusual. She groaned, but that was about it. From Carlisle's description, during the transformation, most of us should be screaming with fear. But she was surprisingly quiet.

"Edward…" Bella muttered. How I wish she was awake. How I wish that she could tell me that everything would BE okay.

"Bella, I love you… Please!" I kissed her hands, and I felt the temperature of her body dropping. I closed my eyes and let my head rest while I held her hand. If there was a way for me to take her place, any way… I would do it. Seeing her in pain is even more painful than feeling it myself.

Alice knocked and entered the room a few hours later. I didn't turn around to look at her, for I didn't want to look away from Bella.

"Hey… Relax for a while will ya? I'll take over. Jasper's going hunting… Perhaps you should go with him. After all, you weren't quite finished the last time," she offered. I understood why Jasper was going away at a time like this. The house was filled with worries; it's killing him.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving her."

"Come on Edward! You look like hell! Take a break and I'll be here with her," she smiled.

"No Alice! Alright?" I raised my voice and it shocked her.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"It's okay… I just wish that there's something that I could do to help," she sighed.

"Yeah… so do I," I sighed, too.

"I wonder how she'll look when she wakes up," Alice said, trying to distract me a few minutes later. I said nothing; I wanted Bella to stay the way that she looked when she was human.

"Changed your mind?" she sighed after a comfortable silence.

"No, I'm not going with him," I said confidently.

"Fine… I'll go tell Jasper. And oh Edward? For the thousands time, she'll be fine!" she grimaced playfully and walked out of the bedroom. I hoped that she was right. _She will be fine. _Those were the last words that I've heard from her for the rest of the day.

_Bella's Point of View_

I saw a flash of light then everything went black. All I could see was the pitch darkness, and nothing else. My body hurt, I wanted to scream but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Then all of a sudden, something burned my neck. It felt cool at first, but then, it felt burning hot. I wanted to open my eyes and shout, tell that pain to go away; but I couldn't. It was as if my eye lids were glued together and as if something was holding me back. I could hear someone talking in the background, but I couldn't make out who it was. The voice was comforting and soothing; but yet… sad. I wanted to comfort the voice and tell him that I was fine; except for the part of me being uncomfortable.

The pain got worse and worse. The burning was expanding throughout my body. I screamed in my mind over and over again but it didn't calm me down. For all I knew, I was dead. I was in hell. But then, something cool touched my forehead.

"It'll be fine Bella," said a beautiful voice. It sounded like a voice of an angel. Perhaps hell wasn't so bad after all.

The pain continued to grow stronger. I wanted to tell whoever's doing this that they had won the fight. I gave up. But then, the beautiful voice pleaded with me.

"You can't give up Bella; you have to fight… For me!" I instantly recognized the voice as soon as it was clear enough to identify. It was Edward's, that sweet, velvet, soothing… So I wasn't in hell, was I? If I was, Edward wouldn't be with me. But was he? With me? How I wanted to see his face; how I wanted to feel his touches, even if it was just for one last time.

The pain burned to the extremely; never before had I felt so helpless and scared. Suddenly, it was all gone. My body wasn't aching anymore. I waited for it to come back; after all, hell couldn't be over that soon. But to my surprise, it didn't come back. Have a defeated the devil? Have I won the fight?

Then, it was like as if my body parts were starting to work again. I opened my eyelids slowly, and found the only face that I wanted to see ---Edward's.

**Well, I'm hoping that you guys would like this chapter... I would really appreciate it if you guys review!!! In the next chapter, Bella would be awake... I'm already done with it, just trying to see f I made any major mistakes. But hey, if you guys like this chapter, I'll definitely update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading my story guys! Please review and feel free to PM me if you would like to talk about the story or Twilight!!! Luv you all!!!**

**Oh yeah. I kinda revised the summary since that Chris jerk is involved too... And don't worry! He's not off the hook... no way will our boys will let that happen. **


	23. Love me or hate me?

Chapter Twenty Three

_Bella's Point of View_

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice was instantly alerted.

"Edward…" my voice was weak; but filled with joy. I reached for him, hoping he wouldn't disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Oh Bella!" he sounded relieved as he leaned forward to hug me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

I tried to sit up; I wouldn't have been successful without his help.

"Just a little sore, no biggie," I shrugged as I leaned against the bed.

He got up gracefully from the chair and sat next to me on the soft bed, wrapping his arms gently around my waist, but being cautious at the same time. He kissed my hair gently.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. I was… confused. Why was he sorry? And what happened? Was I having a nightmare? Because I was still not aware of what caused the pain. It seemed so real, as if I was conscious the whole time.

I looked into his eyes. They were torn and filled with sadness. I traced the dark shades of purple under his eyes with my fingertips.

"You look terrible… What happened?" I whispered while I moved my fingertips along his jaw. His eyes tightened, and I was worried that I had said the wrong thing that might have upset him.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Bella… Don't you remember anything… that had happened?" his expression was hurting again.

I closed my eyes to think back. Then it flooded back to me. I was talking to… Agh! To the most hideous person alive, Chris Parker. I remember slipping down on the road… I tried to get up… but there was a bright light… then everything went back. I gasped.

"I fell…"

"Yes," he agreed sorrowfully.

"I should have been there sooner to save you Bella… I'm sorry… But I was too late. When I got there, you were already unconscious… We took you to the hospital and Carlisle did everything that he could… but it was too late. You had lost too much blood… So I had to do it… I had to…" he covered up his face with his hands.

"You had to do what?" I whispered. I instantly regretted it, seeing how painful it was for him to talk about this. I felt wretched, knowing how much pain that I had caused him. But I had to know the truth.

"I had to change you… It was the only way Bella; I couldn't let you die in front of me… I had to do it… I am so, very sorry…" he said, ashamed. I froze. Cha… Cha…Change me? I'm a… vampire? This is all a dream… This is definitely a dream.

"Wow…" I shook my head with amazement.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"This is one of the most creative dreams that I have ever had… I mean it seems so realistic…" I chuckled and shook my head once again. How silly of me to believe that this was true. That's right… it all a part of my dream.

"You think you are dreaming?" he asked. "Sweetheart, it's not a nightmare…"he cupped my face, looking gloomier than ever. I snorted, a NIGHTMARE! "Though I wish that it's only a nightmare…"

"Impossible Edward…" I whispered.

"Bella, love… This is REAL. I'm sorry that it is… but you are a vampire now Bella, one of us… And I am so, very sorry for that…" he spoke very clearly, trying to let me understand every single word. He looked in to my eyes with wariness, as if he was afraid that I was going to start screaming and yelling. That was when it hit me. The pain… that was part of the transformation. The burning… that was what Edward said I would feel if I DO get bitten. Oh my gosh… I couldn't breathe… I'm a vampire? No. No way this can be real…

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned, while I stared at him blankly like an idiot.

"I'm a vampire," I said breathlessly.

"Yes…" he whispered.

I gasped loudly. "I'm a vampire… I'm a vampire…" I gasped repeatedly, having trouble catching my breath. He looked at me with more concern.

"Bella? What's wrong? Please! The suspense is killing me!" Edward moaned.

"I'm. Fine. Just. Give. Me. A. Minute. I'm. Just. Freaking. Out…"

He shook his head and looked into my eyes with more concern.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked, startled by my sudden exclamation.

"I'm a vampire…" I muttered breathlessly once again.

He shook his head and fought against a smile. He was clearly having trouble keeping a straight face though the worries still hadn't ceased from his forehead. Then all of a sudden, his expression was hard and serious again.

"Bella… Now, I can understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, if you wish for me to leave you alone..." he trailed off.

"Edward! Are you insane? Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I interrupted, outraged by his words.

"Bella, I put you through all of that pain… and you don't hate me?" he sounded almost mad.

"Don't be ridiculous… Edward," I shook my head dramatically.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily… Face it buddy, you're in this for eternity." I said in a playful tone, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. It worked, for I heard him chuckle musical, soft and muted. I leaned against his chest as he buried his face in my hair.

"You are so eager for eternal damnation." He sighed after a comfortable silence.

"No. Not eager for immorality, but for being with you forever…" I smiled sheepishly. I breathed in the scent of his body. They still smelled the same, thank heavens for that. But, he didn't feel cold and hard anymore. I used to shiver in his arms, used to shake from his touches… but now, there was warmth. I couldn't believe it, I'm a vampire.

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella was in my arms again. But this time, she felt quite different. She was not soft and warm like before, she felt like one of us. But that doesn't bother me; no matter what she becomes, she'll always be my Bella. Vampire or no vampire, she'll always be my angel.

"You were worried? That I would hate you?" she made a face at the word hate.

"Well, of course… A normal person would… for screwing up their chance in heaven. But then again, the word NORMAL never applies to you…" I grimaced.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks… it's not everyday that someone tells me how weird I am," she muttered as I traced my finger along her jaw. "Besides, who needs heaven when they can have you?" she smiled sheepishly.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry…" she looked down at our twined hands.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Well, I… I just feel bad knowing that you suffered with me the entire time… You should have just left me alone in the room… It must have been painful for you… To see me like that…" Her voice nearly turned into a whisper.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me… to see you in pain like that, so helpless on the bed. To hear you whimper, you hear you moan… It tore me in half. The worst part was…" I paused.

"The worst?" she pressed.

"The worst part was knowing that you were in pain and there was nothing that I could do about it. I wished that I could suffer for you, but it was impossible…" I sighed heavily as I kissed her hair.

"Please don't feel bad Edward…I'm fine, and I'm really glad that you changed me. This is what I've been wanting since I've met you," she smiled, a too persuasive smile.

"Being a monster?" I mocked. She grinned at me.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that it's over, that you're fine, and that you're with me…" I said truthfully as I rubbed her back gently.

"Me too, you have no idea how good it feels to be in your arms again," she sighed. It was the other way around. She had no idea how good it feels to have HER in my arms.

"And honestly, it was less painful than I expected." She gloated with a smile on her face a moment later.

"Don't be brave Bella. Less painful? Please…." I teased.

"Oh! I'm SOO not trying to be brave. I mean, three days… It was short," she shrugged. "Though I would never want to go through it again," she shuddered.

"Geez, why ARE you so eager for everything that has anything to do with vampires?" I rolled my eyes.

"It had become an obsession." She said as-matter-of-factly.

"I'll say…" I muttered. She laughed.

"No offense Bella, but you are the most absurd person alive," I shook my head and finished my sentence in a disapproving tone. She grimaced at me.

"Shall I rephrase? The most absurd vampire in the history of vampires?" I said playfully. A faint smile touched her lips as she leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Yes… much better…"

_Bella's Point of View_

"We should go downstairs so OUR family wouldn't worry. Esme's going to burst into tears when she sees you, well, not quite so literally," Edward chuckled.

"Okay…" So, maybe I was a bit nervous and excited. But who could blame me? Me, a vampire. I liked the thought of that more and more.

As we got out of the bed, we passed by a body-length mirror that was hung over his closet and I froze. Not because my extraordinary beauty stunned me, or because my perfect figure left me speechless… Because I looked exactly the same. The only difference was that my eyes were now a color between crimson and dark purple. I'm guessing the crimson part had something to do with the fact that I still had some human blood in my body. I didn't realize till he wrapped his arms around me that I, had stayed frozen in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he kissed my cheek as he pulled me closer to his chest from the back.

"I look like me," I muttered unhappily. I guess he heard the disappointment in my voice for I heard him chuckle reluctantly.

"Yes… Exactly…" he flashed a smile. "Bella, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… I just thought… you know, when I become one of you I would look prettier," I trailed off. Okay… So telling him was a bad idea, I felt like blushing.

He laughed, "How is it possible for you to gain more beauty? You were already the most beautiful creature on the planet…" he kissed me slowly along my jaw. It was impossible to argue with him when he was so… Edward.

"You're a good liar Edward, you almost sounded convincing…" I teased him when my brain started to work again.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile that I had missed so much, "I sounded convincing because it was true. I told you that you didn't see yourself clearly, and do you still not believe me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Let's go Edward," I rolled my eyes as I took his hand and headed for the door.

"You're wish, my command." He chuckled.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the previous chapters and I hope that I'll get reviews in this one too!!! This chapter took forever to write, (sorry about that) but I had to make it good. (Or at least I hope) Anyway, please tell me how I'm doing and I appreciate all the reviews! Questions? Feel free to PM me. Please review! Love you guys!**


	24. You're One of Us!

Chapter Twenty Four

_Bella's Point of View_

"Oh Bella!!! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice leaped at me as soon as we stepped out of Edward's room. She kissed both of my cheeks and hugged me so tightly that it was possible to suffocate.

"Oh my god! You're one of us! You're one of us! You're one of us! I told Edward…" her face glittered with excitement as she continued to talk animatedly.

"Take a breath Alice," Edward laughed. She ignored him and dragged me down the stairs, too anxious to let me take the time to walk down the stairs at my pace. Edward kept up with us effortlessly.

I was greeted by the rest of the Cullens when I set my foot in the living room. "Dearest Bella!" Edward was right. Esme looked like as if she was ready to cry when she saw me.

"Esme," I smiled as I hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay sweetie, when Alice told us the news, I was so upset!"

"I'm sorry…" I said apologetically. I hated to worry Esme.

"It's fine Bella… I'm just so glad that you're okay…" she sniffed as she squeezed my hand.

"Bella! You look exactly the same! The same little brown-haired human girl that we all love! And I thought Alice was exaggerating about you looking the same…" Emmett laughed as he pulled me into his chest to give me one of the "Emmett hugs". I grinned. He made the whole looking the same thing sound like it's a good thing.

"Gee thanks Emmett…"

"Now, we can pick fights with other vampires without worrying about your safety! Hell yes!" Emmett teased as he gave me a high five.

"Err… Thanks again?" he laughed loudly as Edward glared at him.

"Glad you survived Bella," Jasper sprint forward to give me a hug. "Believe me… You have no idea how glad I am that you're one of us. Now, I wouldn't have to feel guilty about wanting to kill you," he joked.

"Thanks Jasper, I'm glad that I don't smell appetizing anymore," I grinned. He laughed as Carlisle moved forward to place his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Bella…I did everything and there wasn't time…" he explained.

"No! No Carlisle! Thank you for helping me out back there… I really appreciate it." I smiled. He smiled back; looking relieved, and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad… You have no idea how worried I was for your reaction," he shook his head as he shoot a glance in Edward's direction. He grinned at him.

Rosalie came up next, a little embarrassed for some reason.

"Hi Bella… I'm really glad that you're okay…" she gave me a quick hug; I knew that the rest of the family was glaring at us with curiosity, which made it even more awkward. Although Rosalie and I were friends, we were still kind of new at being around each other without the awkwardness. But I assume it'll get better. Time, I suppose.

"Thanks Rose." I tried to keep my voice even, and surprisingly, it sounded pretty normal.

"Well come on… What are we all standing here for?" Esme's warm voice lured us to the sofas. Edward sat me on his laps, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Alice sat next to us, holding my hand in hers. Rosalie smiled at me, in a friendly way, as Emmett and Jasper had another argument about something unimportant.

"Ah-them…" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Sorry…" Emmett and Jasper said apologetically.

"Boys…Can't you go without arguments for a day? Forget about day, how about a minute?" Esme sighed. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes and apologized, not all that sincerely.

"That wouldn't be possible Esme…" Rosalie muttered.

"How are you feeling now Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…" I was great. Perfect. Better than ever.

"So Bella, thirsty?" Emmett winked. I flinched. That's right. I don't technically "eat" anymore.

"Umm… I'm good Emmett," I gulped. His booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

"I'm …sorry…" he sounded like he was choking as he managed to make out a few words between his laughters. We all stared at him, looking at him as if he was on drugs or something.

"It's just that… I don't know! The thought of Bella hunting is so hilarious…" he explained, snickering still. Edward rolled his eyes at his favorite brother.

"Everything about Bella is hilarious to you," Jasper shook his head, chuckling.

"Now I'm a little offended. You make me sound like a clown!" I complained. The whole family laughed, Rosalie included.

"No… No… No… Emmett had point there. Bella, you can't even walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over! And hunting?" Alice pretending to flinch with horror.

"Great confidence, thanks Alice," my tone was obviously sarcastic.

Edward smiled, "We'll take you hunt tomorrow. Are you ready?" again with the breath taking crooked smile. It took me a minute to answer; his beautiful face puts me in the "Edward zone" every time.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I was so surprised by how confident and excited I sounded. Edward smiled again. The truth is, I was happy. I know it was very silly, but whenever the Cullens were away hunting, I was always feeling kind of left out. I hated being away from Edward, even it was only for a few hours or days. Now, we'll always be together. Together no matter what.

"Tomorrow morning then," Edward promised as he leaned forward to kiss my hair.

"Actually no. Not tomorrow. We're attending a funeral…" Carlisle's voice was cautious, and I heard Edward's jaw click.

"Whose… whose funeral?" I whispered, even though I had a pretty good guess.

"Yours sweetie…" Esme whispered.

"Oh… Is… umm… Charlie and Renee…" I trailed off.

"Yes Bella, they'll be here tomorrow… They have a few things to take care of at the hospital," Carlisle finished calmly.

My heart sank. Charlie, Renee… all of my friends, thinking that I'm dead. Compare to this, the pain meant nothing. Nothing. I wonder how they're taking this. Renee's probably crying her eyes out; Charlie must be torn by the news. Suddenly, I regretted not having a sibling.

"Sorry Bella," Edward's voice was utterly sad; as if he was responsible for everything. I felt so bad. How I wish to tell Renee and Charlie that I was fine and happy with Edward. I was safe. Safer than ever. How I wish to tell them that they can be happy for me. But I can't. It'll just make everything more complicated. I suppose I can't change that. I would be dead if it weren't for Edward. My time was up the first time with Tyler's van. I always knew that this day, my death, would come sooner or later; after all, I'm Bella. So I had to deal with this along.

"I'm okay now…" I took a deep breath and leaned against Edward's chest.

"So we're all going to go," Carlisle announced. "Except for Bella of course," he added as the rest of the family nodded.

"So what's the story?" I asked. They all looked at me confused.

"What Bella?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, you guys had disappeared for two years and suddenly from the middle of no where, you guys appear at my funeral?" I kept my voice calm.

"Oh. Well, I got a job at the hospital. What a coincidence huh? I looked after you in the emergency room, but you didn't make it through. I called the rest of the family and they came to attend the funeral… Of course, I haven't thought of the part why we didn't keep in touch in the past two years… but other than that, simple enough," Carlisle smiled.

"Okay…" Emmett pretended that he understood but he didn't fool any of us.

"Not simple enough for Emmett," Jasper whistled. Emmett growled.

"Perhaps someone should stay home with Bella? It'll be easier for her by having some company," Esme suggested, ignoring Emmett completely. Edward agreed with her.

"I'll stay with Bella," Rosalie volunteered suddenly. We all looked at her, in shock. "Umm… That is if Bella doesn't mind," she added shyly.

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you… Rosalie," I smiled. Perhaps she was trying just as hard as I was.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we're attending a funeral!" Emmett said cheerfully. Edward replied sarcastically, "Yeah. Great. Bella's funeral…"

_Edward's Point of View_

The next morning, we left the house early to attend Bella's supposedly funeral. We took the family van, and I sat in the back with Jasper, a set up from Alice. I felt guilty attending, knowing that I was one of the reasons for Bella's death. Jasper was irritated; he threw dark glances at me to let me know that he didn't appreciate any of my self-loathing.

"_I swear Edward, if you don't stop; I might have to kill you myself for Renee and Charlie,"_ he warned me in his mind. I ignored him.

Before we got out of the car, there was a warning from Carlisle.

"Emmett, be on your best behavior. I don't want any snickering or laughing from you, do you understand?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Sheesh Carlisle, I can behave myself," he muttered.

As we walked closer to the gate of "St. Mary Cemetery", I saw Charlie staring at the casket. Renee was sobbing; burying herself in Phil's chest. And Jacob Black was there too; with his arms crossed in front of his chest. In front of him was Billy Black, sitting calmly in his wheelchair. Jacob was indeed a werewolf, his smell burned my nose. The smell was affecting my family too, for they were all holding their breaths.

"Charlie," Carlisle greeted him. Charlie's eyes were red, but unwilling to cry in front of the crowd.

"Dr. Cullen, it's been so long," his voice was almost inaudible.

"I'm so very sorry for the sad news, let me know if there's anything that I can do…" Carlisle offered.

"Thank you, you have done so much for my Bella in the past. But I guess she didn't make it through this time," he sighed and turned away. I saw tears running down his cheeks. I was half expecting him to turn around and start yelling at me for leaving Bella, but I guess there wasn't enough of him to do that.

Esme was trying to calm Renee down.

"She…. Didn't…. Even… Get to… finish……… COLLEGE!" she let out a loud sob. I felt terrible; but what could I do?

"_Hey Renee, listen, I damned your daughter for eternity so don't worry about her, she's in safe hands?" _Ridiculous. As if I could say that.

It was a small, private service. The casket was closed, since Carlisle had given them the excuse that Bella's body was too badly injured. Little do they know, it had always been empty. My family, Renee, Charlie, Jacob Black, Billy Black, and some of Bella's friends from Yale circled the gravestone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Beloved Daughter_

_Beloved Friend_

_1987 2007_

I wanted to stab myself, not that it'll hurt. I knew that Bella was well, doing something in my house, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Renee and Charlie. They had every right to hate me; but they never will for the right reasons. They will never know what happened that day. The truth. They placed the casket slowly into the hole in the ground as Renee let out another helpless sob.

"I'll miss you sweetie," she whispered as Charlie closed his eyes to fight the tears. Jacob had a torn expression on his face, but there was more of anger than sadness. He clenched his fists, and he was sweating really hard. My family? Well, Emmett was having fun clearly. I know, at a funeral, but Emmett will always be Emmett.

"_Hey Edward, I wonder how Rosalie and Bella are getting along at home. Do you think they're having a cat fight?" _he asked enthusiastically in his mind.

"Emmett, this is a funeral. At least wipe that smile off of your face," Alice hissed. He shook his head and suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"Right. Sad. Hey, do you think it would help if I cry?" he whispered to Alice.

"Emmett Cullen, you are absolutely helpless," she replied.

That Meagan girl placed some flowers on her grave, with a card. Charlie talked to someone from the funeral home as Renee stared at the gravestone in silence. Jasper was pushed to the extremes, with all the sadness and grief around. I turned around, seeing this was too much to bear. I needed some peace and quiet, to just… think. I was going to make my way toward a big, shady tree, but a husky voice stopped me.

"You killed her didn't you?"

**Okay... just wanna let you guys know, to all of my super wonderful readers, that THE STORY IS NOT GOING TO END ANYTIME SOON! So no worries! I still have a series of events planned for the story, and I don't want to rush up the story or it might confuse the readers or make it less exciting... Know what I mean? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story! Please review and I appreciate your kind words! That's what keeps me writting... LOL... Thanks again... You guys are the best readers in the world!**

**Oh and trust me, you'll see more of Chris later on:) Perhaps Paige too! PM me if you want to talk about the story! I'll get back to you ASAP! **


	25. The funeral

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five 

_Edward's Point of View_

"_You killed her didn't you?" _

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The smell burned my nose rapidly, it was definitely none other than Jacob Black. He had a disgusted look on his face; he clenched his fists, trying to control his anger with his best.

"What do you want Black?" I asked fiercely.

"Oh… don't give me the innocent act, you disgusting, bloodsucking parasite!" he spat while shaking his head. "You killed her didn't you? You turned her into one of the bloodsuckers!" he whispered. _"God dammit!"_

"I didn't kill her mongrel, she was dying from a car crash and I had to change her… Do you honestly think that I can let her die in front of me?"

He snorted; "That's a nice way to put it… She'd be better off dead!" I said nothing. Perhaps, because deep down inside, a small part of me agreed with him. Just a small part though. After a comfortable silence, he sighed.

"Listen leech, just tell Bella," he paused and took a deep breath.

"Tell Bella that I'll look after Charlie," he looked away. I could hear the unwillingness and the great sacrifice behind the voice.

"Consider it done," I tried to sound polite.

He nodded, and turned away.

"Wait Jacob!" I called after him. It had to be done, whether I wanted it to be or not.

"What now?" he hissed.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes. This was going to be difficult.

"What?" he said, outraged.

"Thank you for taking care of her while I wasn't… there for her. For that, I am forever grateful." As much as I hated him, he did take care of Bella. He made sure she was okay. Instantly, guilt brushed over me again. To think, I left Bella in the hands of young, arrogant, werewolves!

"I didn't do it for you," he snorted.

"I know, but thank you."

"You know, Bella is the only reason that's keeping me from ripping your throat out. You broke the treaty, but I don't want to destroy Bella so just stay the hell away from Forks, all of you," he warned harshly.

"Sure. We don't have a reason to go back anymore," I agreed dryly.

"Just deliver my message," he said, frustrated.

"Alright."

"_Take care of her,"_ With that, he ran back to his father's side.

_Bella's Point of View_

After Edward and the rest of the Cullens left the house, the awkward atmosphere regained. Rosalie and I looked at each other, and we started laughing.

"Okay… We're both trying, at least," she giggled.

"Yeah… At least," I agreed with another giggle.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Umm… Doesn't matter," I shrugged.

Then we decided to just relax and listen to some CDs in living room. Perhaps to prevent ourselves from staring at each other in silence.

"Linking Park?" she asked politely as she reached for the drawer.

"Sure… Why not?" I answered as I collapsed on the couch.

Then the loud music played in the background. I recognized the song, but I didn't really let the lyrics get into my head. I was too stressed to relax, I closed my eyes. I could see everything; Renee sobbing, Charlie blaming himself for everything… How is it fair to them?

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?" she turned down the volume and looked at me with concern. "Bella?"

"Um… Nothing… Never mind," there was no point to pour my guilt all over her.

"Bella, I know… I know that we aren't best friends or anything," she grinned. "But if you want to talk, it's okay if you don't want to but umm…." She added nervously. "I'm here for you; I'm all ears," she smiled.

I took a deep breath. Perhaps talking to Rosalie will make me feel better; at least Edward wouldn't have to comfort me as much when he gets home.

"Is it wrong for me to be here? While my parents are feeling sad over my death when I'm perfectly well?" I whispered.

She sighed, "Bella, I know what you mean. When Carlisle changed me, I wanted to run back to my parents too. To tell them that I was fine, to tell them to stop feeling bad…" That was exactly how I felt.

"But we are what we are Bella," she said softly. "Do you think telling them that we had become vampires do them any good?"

I was speechless, she was right. Would my parent really be happy for me if they found out the truth? They would never understand.

"Hey, it's okay… They'll be fine," she smiled warmly as she got up to sit next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "They'll be okay, I promise."

Perhaps she was right. I can't change the fact. I am part of the Cullens now, they are my family. There is no going back; besides, it's not my fault that I was the clumsiest person alive. Maybe I should just leave all the guilt behind; maybe I should just start enjoying my new life… But would it be that easy?

"Thanks Rose," I said appreciatively and sighed.

"Glad to be of service," she smiled. Maybe, the distance between us was not as big as I thought.

"Now Bella! RELAX!" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay… I'll try," I muttered.

_Edward's Point of View_

The funeral lasted for only an hour, though it seemed like forever to me. Carlisle offered for Charlie, Renee, and Phil to stay but they politely declined. Neither Charlie nor Renee was too excited about spending more time together with each other without Bella. We said our goodbyes, though it sounded more like a huff when they addressed me.

"Thank you Carlisle, for all of your help," Charlie shook hands with him.

"Not at all Charlie, I'm so sorry for your loss…" Carlisle apologized sincerely.

"No, no… none of that. We are very lucky to have met you," Charlie was calmer now, at least calm enough to hate me. _"Humph! I can't believe you even had the face to show up here!" _I sighed. I deserved that.

"Call us if you need anything Charlie," Esme gave him a hug.

"Thank you, and my lord! You two look exactly the same as before! Time doesn't do you any justice," he sighed.

Esme looked alerted, but Carlisle replied in a natural tone, "Thank you Charlie, and do feel better."

Charlie nodded and went back to the sides of Billy Black. There was hatred in Billy's eyes now, more than before. Perhaps Jacob had explained the situation to him. He was not at all happy or relieved.

After talking to Renee, we headed back to our van without a word. Emmett was trying very hard with the "Mr. Serious" act, but it broke loose as soon as we entered the van.

"Wow! That was a hell of an experience!" he laughed.

"Watch your language young man!" Esme wasn't too happy about THAT.

"Emmett, how can you be so cheerful after attending a funeral?" Alice sighed, and she was usually the optimistic one.

"Are you feeling better now Edward?" Jasper asked, nervous. The whole family turned to look at me.

"Yeah I guess," I let out a heavy sigh. _"Aww geez!" _Jasper complained. I guess I didn't fool him.

"Don't worry Jasper, he'll feel much better when he gets home and see Bella," Emmett eyed me with a playful smile. I didn't argue. Of course I would feel better.

"Carlisle, so what are we going to do now? I mean, Bella can't just pop out of nowhere, well from death," I flinched at Alice's words. "And start going to school…"

"She'll have to stay out of public of course," Carlisle replied. "We have to make sure that she can control her thirst first before making any other decisions."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Cool. So can we take her today? To see how good she hunts?" she beamed. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Sure, ask Bella," Carlisle replied lightly. "_After that, it means shopping" _Alice was planning the whole thing in her head already. Poor Bella. She has no idea what she's in. We pulled up in front of the drive way as Alice skipped carelessly to the door.

* * *

"Hey Rosalie, where's Bella?" I asked as soon as we walked in the living room, Rosalie was lying on the couch staring at the TV.

"In your room." She said it in a tone like "as-if-you-don't-know".

Emmett joined her on the couch. "So how was your afternoon? Did you make her cry?"

Rosalie did not appreciate her husband's sense of humor. She glared at him which made him apologize automatically. "Just kidding… Forgive me darling?" he pleaded nervously.

"Pathetic," murmured Jasper and Alice.

**

* * *

Hi! First of all, I just want to thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! You have no idea how much I enjoy reading them! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because I had lots of fun writing it! Especially the part with Jacob. I tried to make him sound noble... Anyway, please review and thanks again for everything! It would be great to know what you thought of the story and the chapter! Please review! Thank you very much! **

**PM me if you have any questions and I'll get back to you ASAP!**


	26. Sweet Kiss

Chapter Twenty Six

_Bella's Point of View_

"Bella?" There was a gentle knock on the door. Then, I heard the only voice that I wanted to hear; I saw Edward's flawless face peeking in behind the crack of the door.

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him wherever I could reach. His neck, his cheeks, his chest… He was pleased with my action.

"Hey…" he chuckled musically as he kissed my forehead.

I lead him to the bed and held myself tight to him. Gosh, why does he have to smell so sweet and… perfect?

"I missed you so much," I complained while I wrapped my fingers around his neck.

"I missed you too," he whispered as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Alright… Then never leave me ever again," I challenged him playfully.

"Of course not," He played along.

"So how was the funeral?" I tried to keep my voice natural and even. I wasn't all that successful, my voice sounded squeaky when I said the last word.

"They are going to be fine Bella," he knew what I meant instantly. His voice was angelic and soothing. "They were calm enough to hate me, Charlie at least," he chuckled though I could see the pain behind the voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Perhaps you should ask Alice what she sees in their future, if that would make you feel better," he suggested while running his finger along my jaw. Another successful distraction.

"Umm... ok… okay," I replied after I snapped out of the "Edward Zone", breathlessly. Ridiculous. To think that I might get more used to his perfection after becoming a vampire. I couldn't help but snort at the thought.

"You have a message today," his jaws tightened, his face was hard to read; but it was obvious that he was not pleased with what he was about to say.

"A message?" I asked suspiciously.

"From a certain werewolf," his eyes were dark.

"Oh." I was surprised that Jacob would even come here. I gulped. Oh no. Edward and Jacob together in a funeral? Forget that, Edward and Jacob standing close to each other within a mile radius? Okay, that was bad. Really bad.

"Wait, he knows?"

"Yes. He knows…" he hesitated and continued, "He asked me to tell you that… he'll take care of Charlie for you," his eyes were soft.

"That was nice of him," that was all I could think of to say. Poor Jacob. I wondered if he was hating me or missing me. Both I suppose.

"Nice indeed, considering he was telling ME to transfer the message," he chuckled.

"Wait! Did you two fight?" I raised my eyebrow. Oh please no!

"No," he replied. I sighed in relief. "Though it was unbelievably tempting… But I know how much it'll hurt you if he gets hurt, I know how much he means to you and I would never hurt you like that," he strode my cheeks with his fingers gently.

"And you think that I can afford to let YOU get hurt? Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? More than anyone else in the world? " I whispered.

"Yes…" he whispered back while playing with a strode of my hair. "But, we kind of made peace back there, as long as we don't go anywhere near Forks, I don't see anything that you need to be worrying about, for example, a war between the vampires and the werewolves," he smiled with satisfaction.

"Thank you," I whispered while I pressed my face against his chest.

"You're very welcome. Besides, I owe Jacob Black for keeping you safe while I was…away…" I flinched. I didn't want to think back to those awful times without him. Hopefully, that part of my human memories would fade in the future.

"So… did you and Rosalie have a talk? Because when I walked in, Rosalie's mind was calm… Focused on the TV actually, as if she was keeping something from me," he sounded suspicious, trying to change the subject instead of talking about Jacob.

"Yes, we talked," I grinned. " I told her not to think about our conversation because… I didn't want you to feel bad about the funeral any more… And you know what? She's really nice to talk to. She… helped me with the emotion thing… She understood me," I finished shyly.

"I'm glad that you're getting along," he kissed palm.

"Me too," I smiled.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, "If you want to talk about anything, please don't worry about my feelings. Whatever it is, I can handle it… I wouldn't want you to FEEL that you would have to comfort me or keep it from me to prevent me from getting hurt…" he said sincerely.

"Okay…"

I stayed in his arms in silence, enjoying the moment. He seemed to be doing the same thing. He had his eyes closed, with a faint smile on his lips. His arms were gripped tightly around me; but never tight enough for me. I sighed and chuckled.

"What was that?" he asked, confused and his eyes flicked open.

"Just… happy," I replied enthusiastically.

"May I ask why?" Polite like always.

"The thought of being with you forever, without worrying that we have so much time left ahead of us, isn't that enough to be happy about?" I sighed.

"But there is something that you need to be worrying about," he said lightly.

"What is that?" My voice sounded hoarse for it shook a little.

"You'll get tired of me oneday, and I'm not sure if I can let you go just like that without a fight," he said jokingly.

I hit his chest, pathetic, he didn't even flinch. "Like it's possible for THAT to happen," I snorted. "Or are you hinting me that it might go the other way?" Two can play at the game.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me… How will I live without you?" he was serious this time, I could see it in his eyes.

Then he kissed my lips; it was the first time that we've kissed ever since I became a vampire. His marble lips were no longer cold; at least, not as cold as before. His lips moved more urgent than before, because, we didn't have to be careful anymore. He unlocked his arms and pressed me softly on the linens, then his arm was around my waist the other one tracing my hips; my fingers glued themselves to his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Edward?" I said breathlessly while he kissed my jaw slowly.

"Hmm?" Then he moved down to my neck and collarbone.

"There is an advantage to immorality," I hinted. "this for example, would never been allowed if I stayed human."

"Hmm… You're right…" Then he didn't let me speak again. His lips pressed against mine tightly and refused to let me move an inch from him, which was fine by me. My fingers moved from his neck to his hair…

"Bella? Edward?" the door cracked open, and there she was. Alice.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry, I'll come back later," she said apologetically.

"Okay… Come back later," he agreed with her and his focus was on me again. He lowered his face and tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away unwillingly.

"Edward, be nice!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and got off of me. He sat on the bed and pulled me on his laps.

"How may we help you Alice? It better be important," he sounded frustrated. I grinned at him.

"Ignore him Alice, what is it?"

"Carlisle would like to talk to you, but I'll tell him that you are busy," she smiled apologetically again.

"No… That's fine, we'll be down there in a sec," No doubt that Emmett would tease me if I don't go down right now. She nodded, and skipped gracefully down the stairs.

I turned around and kissed Edward softly on the lips, "Later," I whispered in his ears.

"Later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! Well, I'm so sorry for the long update, but I'll try to do it faster from now. Hope you enjoyed it, and I will update if you guys liked them! Please review! You guys are absolutely the best readers in the world! Thank you! **


	27. Twenty years OLD?

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Edward's Point of View_

I followed Bella downstairs, unenthusiastically. Great timing Alice, great timing.

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked him, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Oh Edward and Bella," he smiled warmly.

"So… been busy Edward? With Bella upstairs?" Emmett winked as Jasper laughed quietly.

Bella looked down, embarrassed, as I grinned at Emmett. First Alice, now this. What a wonderful family.

"Oh stop harassing them Emmett," Rosalie hissed at her husband as Bella threw an appreciative smile in her direction as Rosalie mouthed "no-problem". Wow. They really ARE getting along.

"So Bella, ready to go hunting? Are you thirsty...?" Alice was firing all the questions at Bella, so quickly that she couldn't respond.

"Easy Alice," Carlisle smiled. "Bella, how would you like it if we take you with us this afternoon? I'm sure Edward has been dying for some good old mountain lions." He said, throwing a smile in my direction. It certainly sounded appetizing.

"Umm… okay?" Bella gulp; she replied and it sounded like a question. Jasper laughed.

"Relax Bella, we'll make sure that you stay in control," he rolled his eyes.

"And I'll save a few grizzlies for you if you don't get enough," Emmett added with a smirk and winked at her.

"Thanks guys…" Bella mumbled tensely.

* * *

We stayed in the living room, each doing something different. Alice was reading a fashion magazine, deciding if she should get the purple or the red top. _"Hmm… It's decided! I'm getting both!"_ she squealed in her mind.

"Nice to know Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Oops," she giggled.

Like Alice, Rosalie was read a magazine as well. She was busy picking out the flaws of the models' feature. Agh! Annoying.

"Oh god! How can she even consider modeling with that stick-looking waist?" I heard her murmuring to herself. _"Oh look at those legs, agh! Downright disgusting!"_ Rosalie was never satisfied with anyone but herself. I tried to block out her mind, I didn't want to hear about her opinions on the model further more.

Emmett was playing video games with Jasper. He won, which upset Jasper.

"Phew! Another easy victory," he taunted. Jasper grinned at him.

"So Bella, how does it feel like to have a teenage boyfriend? I mean, you said you were 20, right?" Emmett asked conversationally as he went and sit on the couch. Bella growled and shot him a dead look.

"Rosalie? You mind if I MURDER your husband?" she said through her teeth, I coughed to hide my laugh as Jasper did the same.

"Be my guest," Rosalie didn't even look away from the magazine that she was reading. I saw a smirk on her face though.

"Try saying that again Emmett, and see what happens," she threatened darkly. The next thing that we knew, Emmett was running around the house, with Bella behind him.

"Gee what did I say? Edward! Explain to your girlfriend that I didn't mean it THAT way, like she's OLD or anything…" Emmett explained innocently. Poor him, it did not do him any good.

"Sorry Emmett, we are a bit sensitive with the word "twenty" around here," I laughed.

Bella was furious, because the more that Emmett tries to explain, the worse it sounds. Emmett was not a man good with words.

"See Bella, I didn't mean it like that… Honestly, I was expecting EDWARD to take it offensive, no need to throw a fit… Besides, twenty's not very old… Just 3 years older than Edward… And a year older to be considered teenagers…" Man, what was he getting himself into? He was getting himself into deeper trouble every second.

"Emmett Cullen! I swear, I'll kill you," then she was chasing him again.

"Rosalie?" he pleaded as he tried to avoid Bella behind a couch. It was funny to watch. Who would ever thought Emmett, the unstoppable looking Emmett, be afraid of my precious Bella? She was still after him.

"Be a big boy Emmett," Jasper teased him and made a face.

Emmett growled at him and threatened, "Don't say another word blondie, or I'll hurt you after this," he snarled at Jasper.

"Sure. No problem, I'll just get Bella after you again," Jasper teased. Emmett was not pleased with the respond. He growled once more, and his attention was returned to Bella, who was eyeing him with a livid expression.

Emmett ended the fight with a sincere apology. Bella was not satisfied, but she figured that it was the best that she was going to get, so she accepted it anyways.

"I'm so sorry Bella; truly I didn't mean it…" he scratched his head.

"Yeah… just don't bring it up again…. But agh! Twenty!" she exclaimed. I rubbed her back.

"It's not the end of the world Bella," Alice said enthusiastically.

"But it's older than Edward," she muttered.

"Bella, you're being absurd. It doesn't matter in the slightest how old you are," I whispered in her ear.

"Besides, you are the same age as Emmett. If he calls you anything, isn't he slapping himself in the face? We all know that you look 17 or 18, definitely not twenty." She laughed lightly, and I could see that she was a bit more cheered up. It was true, Bella didn't look twenty at all. In fact, she could pass for a junior or senior in high school.

"Sorry Emmett, I guess I over-reacted a little," she laughed. Emmett was relieved to see that he was forgiven.

"A little, sis? Please! You were going berserk!" he teased as Bella gave him a grin.

"_Hey man, thanks for being there for me from the beginning,"_ he said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"_You know what I've learned from all of this?"_ It was Jasper this time.

"What?"

"_Never mention anything about age to women,"_ his tone was shielding. I hid my smile; he was absolutely right.

_Bella's Point of View_

"Alright! Let's go!" Esme announced as she came out from the kitchen. This was it. My first meal as a vampire. I didn't know why the rest have a problem with the word, because I certainly didn't. Edward was right. I was WAY too eager for this.

"Oh Bella! Are you excited?" Alice winked and skipped gleefully to the Porsche.

"You'll have fun," Jasper said encouragingly.

"Yeah, great fun…" I stuttered. Emmett's blaring laugh filled the front yard.

"Ha… Ha… See you guys later Bella," he shook his head, still laughing and went in Rosalie's car.

Edward was there to open the door for me. I sat in and buckled up. I didn't notice until Edward gave me a weird look.

"Habit," I shrugged, still didn't want to take it off. Although my body was now as hard as stone; I didn't feel quite as confident and strong as the rest of the Cullens. Silly to think that car injuries would do damage, but I felt safer with it; though I know that Edward would never let anything happen to me. He would have scooped me in his arms and got me out of his car IF anything did happened, like it's possible with his perfect driving skills and his built-in radar. Like I said, it was just merely silly.

"So… nervous?" Edward asked conversationally as he tuned up the radio.

"Not really," I gulped uneasily. "I'm just a little worried," I admitted.

"Worried?" he asked warily.

"Worried because… I might lose control," I gulped once again.

"Ah," he said, relieved. "Bella, dearest Bella, I will make sure that you don't lose control, please don't worry about anything, my love," he smiled sincerely as he picked up our hands, which were twined together.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He took my hand and kissed it.

* * *

**Hi my wonderful readers! This chapter was SOO fun to write, I just love the Edward, Emmett and Jasper moments. They are absolutely the best!!:) So I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! Appreciate it! PM me if you have any questions or if just want to talk about the Twilight series...and I'll get back to you ASAP. REVIEW PLEASE! So I can know how I'm doing... Thank you! **


	28. What have I done?

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Bella's Point of View_

When we arrived, it was nearly dawn. Emmett got out of the car with a huge smile on his face. Jasper and Alice looked relaxed, grinning at their brother's expression.

"Don't let him scare you, he's always like this when he's hunting," Esme sighed.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes. The boy gets over excited."

I gulped. There I was thinking that Emmett was always too cheerful and high around the house, now they're saying that he's OVER EXCITED? This can't be good.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be on his best behavior," Edward chuckled next to me as Jasper coughed to hide a laugh.

"Hey, enough talking on my account, let's go!" Emmett whined, annoyed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella? Shall we?" Edward asked politely and held out his hand for me. I took it as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme walked behind us with a wary eyes. Of course, they're all just DYING to see how I would react.

There wasn't a trail anywhere in sight, not like we would ever take it. I almost freaked out when I saw all of the huge trees, and I have to walk through all of that? I took a deep breath, and gripped on to Edward's hand as tightly as possible.

* * *

Random thoughts popped into my mind while I was running. What if I lose control? What if I became the monster that I didn't want to be? The nerves were doing the best of me, my stomach was uneasy and Edward, as thoughtful as always, noticed. 

"Bella," he sighed and kissed my hand.

"I'm fine… just… nervous," I admitted. He didn't say anything; I guess he knew that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to do any good.

We traveled fast in the forest. To think that this kind of speed used to frighten me, I laughed. When we reached the end, there was a clearing.

"Damn! Have you ever seen anything like this?" Emmett gasped loudly as the rest of us stared in awe, too stunned to talk. In front of us, were a bunch of animals, just standing there, perfectly at ease. Bears, dears… a lot of them. I was… confused. I thought we had to hunt to get the animals, not them come to us. Then, I looked more closely. They had no expressions on their faces, no fear, no confusion, nothing. It was as if… as if they were hypnotized.

"Well, I guess we found her power," Alice said breathlessly. I was shocked. Did she mean that… all of this is happening because of ME? I was outraged. I have a power?

"I believe you're right," Esme too, was amazed.

"The power to attract," Jasper added thoughtfully.

"How can I not see this coming?" Alice murmured under her breath.

I felt like an idiot as my voice croaked with panic. "What's happening? Any explanations?"

"Oh… I see, interesting theory," Edward nodded, still making eye contacts with Carlisle. We all looked at him, annoyed.

"Care to share?" Rosalie said, frustrated just like the rest of us.

Edward took a deep breath. "We're guessing that Bella had always been a danger magnet in the past," he threw me an apologetic look as I nodded for him to continue, "Perhaps the power to attract other things weren't merely impossible… but we're just wondering if she could be doing this or if it just comes in naturally," he finished and glanced up at everyone, who rounded him up in a circle.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Dig in my family!" Emmett licked his lips and took a step forward. I flinched.

"WAIT!" I called after him as soon as I found my voice; well scream was more like it.

"Oh… would you like to go first?" he looked confused, scratching his head.

"No!" my tone was defensive. "Are you seriously saying that we're going to kill them?" my voice turned into a whisper at the k word.

"No Bella, we're going to take them home and keep them as pets…" he said sarcastically, "Yes we're going to kill them!"

"Stop Em, you're frightening her," Jasper warned.

"You're right, I'm sorry Bella," Emmett apologized sincerely and took a step back, and he earned a glare from Esme and Rosalie.

This was just all …. Too much! I mean, all these animals were going to die because of me? I knew that I was going to kill something, but all of them? No. No. No. My panic grew larger by the minute. What if I lose control? What if I lose control? Surely I wasn't feeling so blood thirsty right now, but after sinking my teeth into one of them, will I be able to stop?

"Whoa! Bella calm down!" Jasper said very slowly, looking whiter than before. "Things will be okay, it won't be like that," his face softened into a smile this time.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't let them go to waste, it's like burning a pile of cash," Emmett glimmered with a huge smirk across his face. Edward grimaced.

"We can't kill them all!" I protested weakly.

"Bella's right," Carlisle spoke for the first time. "We must have our self controls; killing them simply for our desire would be too wasteful, too cruel…" Always sentimental towards others.

"Oh I promise that I won't kill all of them," Emmett pleaded. He was very thirsty, his eyes darkened.

"Yeah, as if you can stop," Rosalie said, disapproving. Just as she finished, all of a sudden, the animals disappeared just like that. They were all running, disappearing into the thick forest. I could still smell them, but it faded the farther they were away.

"What. The. Heck. Was. That?" I exclaimed. We all turned to look at Carlisle; he was the most experienced in the family.

"I guess you're power only works for a certain amount of time Bella," he said simply. "I can't be sure, it's my first time to see something like this too," he blinked.

Silence reached over us; all of us were still too shocked to say anything.

"That was just seriously weird," Alice commented.

"Says the future-seeing freak," Edward muttered with a laugh. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm going to go hunt animals that I can actually kill," Emmett rolled his eyes dramatically, especially at me. "A disadvantage to your power Bella, imagine how awfully boring it would be for you to hunt if they do not put up a fight," his booming laugh filled the forest.

I cringed. He thought of killing animals as fun? What kind of world is this? But then again, this is Emmett. He would enjoy any kind of fighting.

"But very convenient," he added with a large smile. I gulped. Yeah, another tempting temptation for the blood thirsty vampire, how nice.

"Coming Rose?"

"Yeah… See ya guys," Rosalie looked at me, concerned and disappeared into the forest with Emmett.

"Bella? Ready to hunt the normal way this time?" Edward threw a brilliant smile, but it didn't reach his eyes because he was still worrying about me.

"Yes Edward, you better start leading the way," I sighed. He smiled again and kissed my hair.

* * *

After running for a few miles, I smelled something so… mouthwatering, so delicious. When we got closer, I saw a mountain lion up front twenty feet away from us, tearing something with its teeth. Without thinking, I lunged at him, sinking my teeth into the poor creature's neck. It was not a feeling that could be described with words, the taste, was nothing like anything else. 

"Oh my god!" I cried hysterically as I realized what I had done. Fear brushed through me, I felt horrible. I covered my face in my hands and Edward rushed by me to bury me in his chest.

"Bella… It's fine… It's okay," he took my hands away from my hands and held me tight to him. His voice was so soothing, but always interrupted by my loud, dry sobs.

We just stood there, me in his arms. He waited for all the freaking out to pass patiently and it did eventually come up to a stop.

"Can we go home before I kill something else?" I asked weakly.

"Of course Bella, come on." Then he picked me up in his arms, and carried me to the car, probably thinking that I might trip now I'm in the state of shock. It only took us a matter of minutes to arrive in front of the Jaguar; I guess I did slow him down after all.

* * *

**I Okay. I'm not usually fond of hunting parts of the other stories myself, but I do have a point in making this chapter. You'll see why in the future. Sorry but I can't really tell you the spoiler right now. In the next chapter, you'll read a part of the story from Chris' point of view. Remember him? The snotty little brat who's always arragant and forcing himself on others? lol... I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**While I was making this chapter, I was listening to a few songs from my MP3 file. If you feel like listening to something after this chapter, here are a few suggestions! **

Playlist for this chapter:

_Your Gardian Angle--- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _(It reminds me of how Edward feels about Bella)

_Temporary Insanity--- The Weekend_

_Valiant--- The Spilled Canvas_

_Say Goodbye--- Skillet_

**Hope you enjoyed it and again, PLEASE REVIEW PM me if you just want to talk about the story or any of the Twilight series. **


	29. Better Watch Out Chris!

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Edward's Point of View_

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her as soon as we got in the car,

"Yes… I'm still kind of thirsty though," she admitted.

"It's normal to feel this way love, I would be worried if you weren't thirsty," I joked. She rolled her eyes, smiling now.

"You're better at this you know, you've only been one of us for a few days, and you already have it under control… It took me ten years," I admitted, ashamed.

"That's because I'm not around humans yet, I really doubt that I can control myself then," her voice was sour.

I tried not to laugh, but it was a poor attempt.

"What?" she demanded.

"Mountain lion," I hinted.

"Oh," she looked slightly embarrassed. "I guess it runs in the blood," she said sarcastically.

"Perhaps…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed all of a sudden.

"What Bella?"

"You… you didn't get to hunt," she threw me an apologetic look. I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it, I'll come again tomorrow," Honestly, I nearly forgot about that myself. All this time I was just concerned about Bella, and she seemed so anxious to get home.

"Sorry, I just messed everything up again didn't I?" she said guiltily.

"Bella, love, please don't say that… You didn't mess anything up, to tell you the truth; I forgot about that myself, now stop worrying about it, okay?" I picked up her left hand and kissed it. She nodded her head and seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Mountain lion," she said cheerfully, smiling widely. I grinned and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Bella! How did you enjoy it?" Emmett greeted us as soon as they got back to the house, which was a few hours later. 

"It was great, I killed a mountain lion," she grimaced.

"Awesome! Try some grizzlies next time, they're the best," he beamed.

"Sure Emmett… Why not?" she chuckled. I was so glad to see that she was in a ligher mood now.

"So Edward, tonight?" his face was abruptly serious now, looking straight at me. Jasper's attention was on me too, both waiting for my response.

"What's tonight?" Bella asked innocently.

"You didn't think that I was going to let him off the hook did you?" My tone was suddenly fierce. Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other with satisfaction and smirked.

"Great…"Bella gulped.

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked for the millionth time before he left.

"Bella, yes, I'm positive," he said while placing his index finger on my lips. I sighed. There was no way to stop him, and I might as well let Emmett and Jasper have their fun.

Even though we both agreed that I slipped down myself that day, but Edward was still convinced that Chris was fully responsible. He said that if he didn't follow me after school, none of this would have happened.

Part of me was glad that I was hit. Knowing Edward, he would never change me unless there was no other choice… And who knows when THAT would be? Twenty's old enough… A few years later, I'd be older than Carlisle and Esme, the father and mother figure of the family. Who will I be then? The grandmother?

Another part of me was… disappointed. I wanted Edward to change me because he wanted to, not because he was forced to, not because it was the only way. I know I sound very silly, I have _his _venom flowing in my body, most importantly, I have _him _for eternity… Why would any of that matter?

"Enjoy yourselves," I said halfheartedly.

"Oh we will Bella, don't worry; we'll beat the crap out of him," Emmett's eyes glimmered with excitement as he finished.

"Oh I'm not worried," I cringed.

"Can't wait to meet him," Jasper smirked. They were just TOO excited about this, it's not healthy.

"I'll be back later," he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back passionately, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Come on Romeo, time to go," he rolled his eyes and grabbed Edward by the collar, pulling him to the door.

"Gee Emmett, you don't see ME complaining when you make out with Rosalie… Hey! Watch the shirt!" Edward complained. I hid my smile.

"Hey! I'm driving Emmett!" Jasper said before getting in the car.

"Phft! Like that would happen," Emmett taunted.

"You're the bossiest person that I know," Jasper murmured.

"Says the man who married Alice," Emmett replied, laughing.

Rosalie, Alice, and I cracked up after hearing that.

"Ah, someone's gonna have a hell of a night," Alice laughed, it sounded like bell chimes.

"It's bad with Edward alone," Rosalie chuckled.

"But with all three of them…" Alice continued for her.

"Poor guy," we grinned and started laughing again.

* * *

_Chris' Point of View_

Okay. I just met this girl, and she was SOO hot. I asked for her number, and then… She stomped my foot and turned away with a huff! What the hell was THAT? Ever since that Bella girl turned me down, things are just turning upside down. I ask out four girls, and all four of them would turn me down.

Bella. I didn't mean her any harm, if she would have just taken my offer, none of that crap would have happened. But she had to be stubborn… In fact, if she and I got together at the party… Hell, we would be a happy couple right now as I speak, will at least before I get tired of her and dump her anyway… But NOOO! She had to pick that bastard, what was his name? Edmund? Edwin? Wait… Edward! That's it! Edward Cullen…

And how can she not want me? As sexy, as fine as I am… she should be grateful that I'm even interested in her. I'm definitely better looking than that scum, and richer too. My father, the president of the Everest Industry, probably makes about a hundred times more than what HIS father makes. (Although I don't know who his father is, but I just have a feeling…) And my beautiful body, my hair… just sparkles in the sunlight; making me look like the hottest male model on the planet. Ah, why do I have to be so perfect? Hell, I'm like a live Prince Charming… Charming should be my middle name.

Ever since the accident, all of my classmates at Yale started giving me the "silent treatment". They said that if I never followed her after class, nothing would have happened.

"She fell of the damn sidewalk! What did you expect me to do? Lift the car off of her?"

Kassie James, who was passing by the scene of the accident coincidently, said that at least I could have stayed and helped her, instead of fleeing like a coward. She told every one in class about it, and now they all hate me. The girls especially, think that I'm just a greedy pervert... And they told their roommates, their friends… Now, when I walk on the campus, people just murmur and point their fingers at me. When I smile at the hot girls, they make a gagging sound. Where is the justice in this world? Damn that Bella…

I got off Highway 101 and headed back to my apartment. This sucks. All I have been getting so far are rejections. Oh well, tomorrow's a brand new day… a new day to hit off hot girls.

I opened the apartment door with my keys, and flipped the switch as soon as I stepped in. But… oddly, they didn't work. I tried again… nothing happened.

_Ha… Just a coincidence, try again Chris…_

All of a sudden, the door slammed behind me loudly, and I was stranded in the middle of the dark room. I gasped. I didn't believe in ghosts… At least that's what I was telling myself. I tried to reach for the switch again, but I couldn't find it. A faint light came from the corner of the bed, from my lamp. Then, I saw three dark figures standing in front of my window, arms crossed, staring viciously at me.

"Hello Chris."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update you guys! I just had to make this chapter good, because it's an important part of the story! I spent a lot of time on it, so I really hope that it's good and that you enjoy it. So the whole "I'm perfect" thing with Chris, does it remind you of a certain someone that starts with a "P"? lol... I miss Paige. I know that you all do too. So guess what? I'll make you a little promise. You WILL see her again in my story!!!! Anyway, please review! When I read them, it gives me the courage to write more! **

**Playlist for this chapter:**

_What is Left of Me_ Nick Lachey

_Hate That I Love You_ Rihanna ft. NeYo

_Apologize _Timberland

When I heard the songs, it reminded me of Bella and Edward for some reason. So if you have time, check them out!


	30. Revenge! I'll Make You Pay

Chapter Thirty

_Edward's Point of View_

"What… What… the hell are you doing here?" Chris muttered nervously, sweating and shaking at the same time.

"We came by to have a cup of tea," Emmett said sarcastically. "What do YOU think we're doing here bastard? You IQ of zero!"

"You know, I thought you were exaggerating about his stupidity, but I guess you're not," Jasper laughed dryly.

He tried to reach for the phone, but Emmett cut him off.

"Ah, I wouldn't even bother," he smiled widely and picked up the disconnected cables, which he tore before Chris came in. That was a smart move, especially coming from Emmett of all people.

"What the hell? You ruined my phone!" he complained. We growled at him, and he seemed shaken.

"Lis… Listen… you barge into my apartment, and you practically destroyed it, I suggest that you leave NOW!" he yelled, but nervous at the same time. That little fiend, faking bravery.

My brothers and I took a step forward, and he gasped. He tried to take a step back, but his feet were glued to the ground. _Crap! Why the hell aren't they MOVING? Oh god… oh god… He's going to kill me!_

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"No, YOU listen… you stinking bastard," he was struggling with pain, and to think that I didn't even TRY to hurt him. Humans are SO breakable.

"Let… Let me down, can't breathe… Plea… Please…" he coughed.

I smirked. It was fun for me to see him in pain.

"I told you to stay away from her," I whispered. "I told you to LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE! Why couldn't you? WHY?" I yelled in his ear, making him cringe with horror. Bastard.

"I… I… didn't mean for anything to happen to her… I swear to god! I didn't see the car; I didn't know that she was going to slip… I swear! Please believe me… I didn't want anything to happen to her!" he pleaded halfheartedly, only for the sake of his life.

"You shouldn't have talked to her at the party…" I shook my head with fury. "You shouldn't have tried to kiss her. You shouldn't have followed her after class that day… In fact, you should have never been born! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" I said through my teeth fiercely. My arms were shaking, with the hatred and anger that I felt toward him.

"How dare you Parker? Bella was like a sister to me, and yet…" Emmett snarled viciously.

"She's dead, and you, my friend are responsible for her death…" Jasper's nostril flared.

"What the fuck? You know that it's not my fault that I was attracted to her… All the males from our class had their eyes set on her ever since she came! They were asking her out too! They said that they wanted to sleep with her" Then images of Bella, naked, flashed through his mind. I was about to explode!

"Shut the hell up! Just… SHUT UP!" I spat the words at him angrily. I didn't want to know the rest. How DARED he to think of Bella sexually? How dared he to have Bella on his mind that way? Then I punched him. Not TOO hard, because I wasn't quite ready to let him rest yet. I wanted him to feel the pain, I wanted to torture him.

"Oh crap! That hurts! Crap! Stop it! Please!" he sobbed as I heard his bone snap.

"What a loser!" Jasper said, disgusted.

"Okay Edward… I thought that I could just take it to let you handle him yourself, but you know what? I CAN'T! Just looking at that hideous face gives me the urge to break his nose…" Emmett yelled. Chris turned green. He thought that was the end? Just a soft little punch? He was wrong. Dead wrong. We had a lot more planned for him. If he thinks that all he gets for hurting Bella was a punch, this guy is even more brainless than I thought.

_You don't deserve her… I do! Stupid fiend…_Then something more disturbing flashed into his mind that urged me to kill him even more. He was picturing himself in bed with Bella, kissing her body, her lips… Why the hell was he doing this? As if he knew that I could read minds… as if he was sent here just to torment me with anger!

"You bastard!" I shouted as I threw him on the hard ground. He screamed again, and crawled to the wall, tried to get up.

"Oh not so fast scum," Emmett smiled darkly and walked toward him. Before he could stand, Emmett sent him down again with a punch in the stomach. Emmett wasn't satisfied, but he enjoyed seeing his face, filled with pain and fear.

"Damn! That feels great!" he sighed happily.

Chris continued to scream; it's a good thing that no one was around, because his scream as so sharp! Sharper than a little girl's. You would think that instead of a 20 year old man, it was a five year-old screaming.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt me! Please! I'm begging you!" That coward. Then, he tried to take out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Whoa… Not so fast," Jasper flashed a smile in the darkness and snapped the phone in half in a split second. We heard the bastard gasp with surprise.

Then he tried to crawl to the exit, tripping over something on the way.

Emmett snorted, "So still the same little bastard who runs away from fear huh? Why don't you just stay and face the music? I promise that we'll go easy on you. Wait. No. Actually, we WON'T go easy on you. We don't give bastards extra credits," he growled at him, showing his teeth. Chris was sweating so hard.

The he found on lamp on the floor, and threw it at me. I dodged it without an effort. He thought that a lamp could hurt me? He underestimated us. He gasped once again seeing his pointless attempt. He was still on the floor. I picked him up, and threw him to the wall once again.

"Listen bastard, I'm not going to kill you, know why? Because death is too good for you, you don't deserve to rest so quickly. I'll let you live. Live with guilt, live with pain… live with fear. Live with the fear that we'll keep tabs on you, we'll check on you every few months, to see how our "friend" is doing," I smirked darkly. His whole body was trembling. I threw him to the corner, and heard a few more snapping sounds.

"If I ever hear you, harassing any one else, I swear, you'll get another night of hell. It'll be triple," Emmett threatened as Chris held himself together in the corner, shaking with pain.

"Live Parker, live with fear, live with guilt, live with pain for the rest of your life. After that, you'll go to hell. Hell is exactly right for a scum like you… Enjoy the rest of your life Chris, until we meet again…" I bent down my knees and whispered. It was loud enough for the dent human to hear.

"Come on," I told my brothers. They nodded and followed quietly.

"I've got my eyes on you, Parker," Jasper whispered before we left.

"Oh… And I wouldn't bother to go back to school on Monday," I told him before opening the door, smiling without humor.

"Ex… Excuse me?" he gulped.

"If you get a letter from Yale next week, you will be informed that you are expelled. Don't you think that you should just move? I mean, instead of facing all the embarrassments?" I laughed dryly.

"What? Expelled?" he squealed.

"Yes." Emmett and Jasper smirked, satisfied with their work.

"Why?" he asked, his face wrinkled with pain.

"Face it. You never were Yale material. You just passed the classes because you bought off some of the professors didn't you? Didn't you sleep with one of them too?" Emmett spat with disgust. That was low, even low for a bastard like Chris.

"How… how do you know about all of this? Who are you? WHAT are you?" he croaked.

"Isn't it better that the truth is discovered? Now that the school board knows about it, the chances of you going back would be zero." Jasper snarled.

"No… No… you can't! I can't be expelled! I can't! My ancestor went there! My grandfather, my father went there! They would murder me if I get expelled! Please! Please! I'll do anything. Anything to make it up to you, just don't get me expelled!" he pleaded with sobs.

"Unfortunately, you can't make it up to us. She's gone. She's not coming back," I said sourly. "Enjoy the rest of your life Chris, enjoy hell."

I slammed the door behind me and heard a loud scream. He was throwing things, crying. "No! No! No!" he wailed.

"Let's go bro, we've done our job," Emmett patted my shoulder.

"Thank guys," I sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Bella's like a sister to us. We should be thanking you for letting us come with you," Jasper smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Don't' worry Edward, that bastard is definitely going to hell."

* * *

**Okay. So there it was! I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you loved reading it just as much Sorry that I didn't kill Chris, but it just didn't feel RIGHT to kill him. (Although he definitely deserves hell) In the SM books, there wasn't a lot of Jasper parts. That's why I made Emmett and Jasper come with Edward, because I think they deserve more parts in the story. Don't you agree? Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading it and for all the reviews that I got for the previous chapter. I hope I get just as much for this one and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Playlist:**

Cry _by Rihanna_ (Bella in New Moon. You'll see why when you read the lyrics. Trust me on this one!)

Leave Out all the Rest _by Linkin Park_

Saving Me _by Nickelback_ (Edward's POV!)

A Whole New World _by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson_ (Just reminds me of how Edward and Bella have a whole new life together ahead of them)

My Happy Ending_ by Avril Lavigne _(Once again, Bella in New Moon! Before Edward came back.)

**ENJOY! **


	31. A Perfect Day

Chapter Thirty Two

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

As soon as Edward and I got dressed, we decided to go out.

When I was about to put on a T-shirt, he stopped me.

"Ah, not that," he smiled.

Then he pointed at a lavender-blue two piece swimsuit that was hanging on his couch. Huh. I didn't see it last night.

"Um… Wha... What?" I frowned. He laughed softly.

"We are going swimming today. Alice picked that out for you from the mall last night, she said you have to own a decent swimsuit if you are going to be one of the Cullens," he rolled his eyes as he quoted his sister.

"But it's like 40 degrees out there, I'll freeze!" I complained. He laughed loudly and I felt like blushing. I knew exactly what he was laughing about.

"Bella," he cupped my face. "You don't think the cold will bother you anymore, do you?" he cooed at the base of my throat. His breath was ticking my skin, even after last night, I felt like fainting.

"Sorry, just not used to the fact that I'm indestructible," I grimaced. He kissed my forehead softly.

I put on the bathing suit without further comment. I also pulled a pair of sweatpants over them, with a jacket that Alice picked out for me the last time we went shopping. As soon as I got dressed, and I turned around to see Edward already dressed in a white shirt and a pair of jeans, waiting for me with a crooked smile spread on his face. Does he have to do every thing vampire speed while I, a new born vampire, couldn't even match up to half of his perfection?

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" I guess Alice's enthusiasm never ceases. Well, duh… I thought to myself. She's Alice.

"Morning Alice…" I greeted her back as Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Good morning Alice," he sounded happier than usual. Alice grinned.

"That's personal!" Edward said all of a sudden, embarrassed maybe?

"I was just asking… you know… curious?" Alice grimaced once again and winked at me. Of course. She was talking to Edward through her mind. I turned to face him, confused.

"What was that all about?" It frustrates me, not knowing what they were keeping me out of.

"Nothing… Alice was just prying like usual," Edward mumbled as Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever Edward, my sister, _Bella_," she sneered, "Will tell me later." She shook her head and skipped in to the living room.

I turned to him again, more puzzled than ever. Before even opening my mouth, he stopped me.

"Trust me,"

I mouthed an "O" and followed Alice in to the living room.

"Hey baby brother! Hey baby sister!" Emmett was the first one to notice us.

"Good morning everyone," we greeted them as Emmett started to snicker.

"What?" I hissed.

"Oooh, nothing." He was smirking. This can't be good.

"So…. Weren't you guys busy last night?" He elbowed Edward playfully. I was about to faint from embarrassment when I heard everyone else chucking softly in the background. I knew this was coming.

"My lord Emmett! Leave them alone! Stop prying," Esme scolded him and looked at me apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Alice kind of beat him to a punch. She ambushed us as soon as we set our foot downstairs," Edward chuckled and set a glance in Alice's direction.

"That's called 'concerning' Edward, not prying… And don't categorize me with Emmett, that's the worst insult that I have ever gotten," She said as-matter-of-factly. Emmett snorted.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Edward mumbled as Alice rolled her eyes.

Then he held my hand and led me to the car after we said goodbye to our family. After he started the engine, I kissed him fully on the lips before he pressed the pedals. That seemed to have taken him by surprise. I smiled.

"Ah… Thank you," He closed his eyes and sighed appreciatively.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling still.

I played with his fingers throughout the car ride. I would brush my lips against his skin every now and then, and he would smile; every time my lips touched his fingers.

He took us to our meadow. The sun was out, but it was pretty windy- not that it would bother us. I shrugged out of my jacket and pants as Edward did the same. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight, just like the time when he first took us to our meadow back in Forks. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow Bella," he gasped and looked at me thoughtfully. I didn't know what he was looking at, but then I looked down and saw my skin sparkling just like his.

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked awkwardly at my feet. He cupped my face and kissed me, pulling my away from my embarrassment.

"Okay… as you know, I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet, so swimming isn't as easy as it is for you as it is for me, and you know how I get around water!" I looked at him nervously, I could feel myself panting. I was never the water person.

"Don't worry; I won't let you drown," he teased with a smirk.

Then we saw it, our meadow. As we walked closer, I saw the beautiful waterfall that Edward had his eyes locked on.

"We're swimming in there?" I gasped.

"Of course Bella," he smiled warmly.

"Wow…"

"Ready?" his smile was inviting.

"As long as you promise not to let go," I looked at the water and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'll never let go," his promise was sincere and he kissed my hand with his lips.

"Okay, let's do this," I smiled and took a deep breath. Then, we were running so fast towards the waterfall, it felt like flying. We jumped in, it wasn't as deep as I expected. The water didn't feel cool against my skin; it wasn't like anything that I have ever felt. Edward kept his promise; and I gripped my hand tight to his.

An advantage to being a vampire, I can see everything perfectly clear even under water with my eyes open. Edward looked just as beautiful under water, he stared at me with a faint smile and his eyes… they were filled with love and passion.

"Oh my god! That was so… so amazing!" I exclaimed loudly as soon as we picked our head out from the water. Then we swam towards the shore, where at least our feet could touch the ground.

He laughed, "I bet this swimming trip tops all of your other ones," he teased.

"Definitely," I chuckled.

"You know what I enjoyed the most?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No… What DID you enjoy the most?" he took a step forward and leaned in, close enough to where I could feel his breath on my face.

"Being able to see your smoldering eyes and being able to hold your hand in the water… It made me feel safe. I used to be afraid of being under water, or just water. Period. But when with you, the fear is replaced with excitement…contentment…" my voice was soft, so were his eyes.

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that. And you should be too, because I have a feeling that Alice is going to drag you to the beach very often," he chuckled as I groaned.

"But I'll go with you, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"No…" I said breathlessly.

"By the way, you look gorgeous in your bathing suit," he smiled, his eyes narrowing to study me.

Then, a thought came into my mind. I splashed water on his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, shaking the water off his hair. He looked like he was shooting for a shampoo or hair-gel commercial. I giggled.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh? I gave you a piece of truth from my heart, and this is what I get? I'm hurt," he joked as he placed a hand over his heart, pretending to look sad.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that," I laughed.

"Okay… It's pay back time…" he said it very slowly, and then he was chasing me in the shallow water.

"Ah!" I didn't know why I was screaming, and laughing at the same time, but I sure was having a lot of fun.

"Come here, Swan," I could hear teasing in his voice.

He caught up to me in jiff, pulling me into his arms.

"I. Win." He smiled brilliantly.

I pouted. "Not fair, you're so much faster; I can never catch up with you, vampire or no vampire…" I muttered. He just chuckled.

"So… don't I get anything for winning?" he looked at me straight in the eyes, with the most heartwarming, passionate smile.

I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had one of his on my waist, the other one on my hips.

"How's that?" I pulled away just a bit too soon, leaving him looking puzzled at me.

"Not all that satisfying… I was expecting a longer kiss," he admitted.

"Well, now you know how it feels, not to have enough. You did the same thing to me before I was changed… I dealt with it, so can you," I could hear the triumphant in my voice.

"You truly are one evil, beautiful, intelligent woman…" he laughed.

"Fine. For that, you get a bit more," I smiled and kissed him again. I was only playing with him; I mean, how long can I last without kissing him? But hey, I HAD to have my fun.

* * *

**So... how was it? Well, something's going to happen on the same day... (in the story) but you'll find out in the next chapter or two. So a lot of you guys have probably been wondering, "Was that the end of Paige?" The answer is... well, she might not be as problematic as before, but she will still appear in the story. Thank you for sticking with me and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**By the way, did you guys know that Robert Pattinson from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is going to be Edward in the movie? If you want to talk about that, or just the story, feel free to review or PM me! Because honestly... I was a bit surprised.**

Playlist for this Chapter:

Saving Me... _Nickelback_

Over My Head... _The Fray_

Too Little Too Late... _JoJo_

Chemicals React... _Aly and AJ_

Far Away... _Nickelback_


	32. What's Going On?

Chapter Thirty Three

_Edward's Point of View_

We spent the whole day there in our meadow. We had so much fun; the entire place was filled with our screams and laughter. Bella skin sparkled in the sunlight, her beauty startled me; she was like an angel sent directly from heaven. I hope she didn't think that I was an idiot, just staring at her without a word at first.

"Ready to go?" I asked her when the sky was started to turn gray.

"Yeah… We should probably get home," she looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Umm… Edward?" she asked, frowning, and stopped walking all of a sudden.

"Yes, love?"

"Were you serious when you said that Alice bought three other sets of bathing suits for me, hanging in our closet?"

I laughed. "Unfortunately, yes…"

"Oh man…" she groaned.

"She even made you a chart, keeping track of what you wear every time, just in case you wear the same outfit twice in a role," I tried to keep a straight face.

"Not. Funny." She stuck her tongue out then smiled.

"When we get home, I'm going to have a little chat with Alice about wasting money on me," she had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Don't expect yourself to win," I murmured. I said it out loud without even realizing it.

"Gee… Great support, thanks," her tone was obviously sarcastic.

When we got in to the car, I turned the heater on along with the radio.

"Are you cold?" I asked stupidly, I felt embarrassed as soon as the question left my mouth.

She was chuckling, "No… I'm not cold."

"Sorry, I forgot… Natural instincts, you know, to be overprotective." I grimaced at the last word.

"Don't worry about it… I forgot it myself a while ago remember? I guess me being vampire is something that both of us will have to get use to," she shrugged and smiled.

"Hmm… I am already used to the idea," I whispered intentionally seductive as I bent down to kiss her collarbone and her neck. She shivered.

As we drove, a song came on the radio, _Guardian Angel_.

She gasped, "I love this song!"

It was one of my favorite songs too. The lyrics were very truthful, that's what attracted me the most.

"Me too…" I looked at her, her hair was blowing out of the window, the setting sun shone on her face, making her cheeks look pink and her skin, too… She smiled, making my heart melt.

"Edward… Thank you," she sighed. "For being MY guardian angel, for always looking out for me. For saving me every time I'm trouble…" she said sweetly, looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're welcome Bella; but it seems like I have done more hurting than saving…" I sighed.

"No. That's not true," she shook her head and said fiercely. "The past doesn't matter anymore; it's the future that I care about… And you know what? You might have to do more life-saving in the future, if that cheers you up," she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Well, with my luck, who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if I have a coven of vampire, threatening to bite my head off in a few months," she joked.

Then, we both laughed and talked about something more cheery. That's what I love about her; she can always turn an intense conversation into a light one and make me laugh.

_Bella's Point of View_

"I'll wait for you downstairs, okay? Take your time…" Edward kissed my lips and left me alone in our room to change.

"Okay, see you later." He closed the door and I was digging in the closet, looking for something to wear. Dang it! Alice rearranged my closet while we were out, wait. Let me rephrase, she replaced my closet. Again. I finally found a pair of low-cut jeans that looked casual, and a brown polo-shirt with a pink heart to go with it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Decent enough," I muttered.

I skipped down the stairs, expecting to find Edward waiting there. But to my surprise, he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Rose? Where is Edward?" I looked around.

"Oh… he's waiting for you outside," she smiled as if she was enjoying an inside joke.

"Are you keeping something from me?" I accused.

"Of course not, Bella, I'm such an innocent person… Now, why would I ever do that?" she pretended to look hurt.

I laughed. "Okay. I'll go find him then."

Then Alice entered, "Oh hey Bella! Edward's waiting for you outside," she winked at Rosalie and they giggled.

"Okay, what is going on?" I said, frustrated, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Nothing, dear sister, just run along," she faked British accent and motioned me to go outside.

"Oh by the way, Alice, I hate you," I said. Usually, a normal person would be hurt, and probably turn away. But she laughed.

"Love you too, Bells, The shirt and the jeans look perfect together. Looks like you have inherited some of my intelligence on match-making," she teased.

"Should I be afraid?" I joked. All three of us giggled.

"Okay… Let's not keep Edward waiting," Alice pushed me to the door.

"Go Bella," Rosalie sounded anxious to get me out, too. As I turned the doorknob, I could swear I heard them talking in a low voice to each other.

"Yes… go Bella," it was Alice, and she was whispering. I saw then both smiling widely through the reflections. Something's up. And I don't know what it is.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but the next one would be long. Promise. Well, tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW! Reading your reviews gives me the urge to write more and faster, too... Appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story, and just want to give all of you an "Emmett hug!"**

**Okay. Just want to inform you about my new story, "WELCOME TO DRAMA ACADEMY"... Check it out if you like! Here's the summary, and the first two chapters are UP! If you're interested, go to my profile and take a look at it! **

**Summary:**

All the girls in East Coast Academy want one thing. Edward Cullens,the king, the playboy of the school. What happens when the beautiful Isabella arrives and Edward is determined to make her his? How will the jealous head-cheerleader, a.k.a. the "Queen Bee" of the Academy, Lauren Mallory, react to that? ALL HUMAN.


	33. My Valentine

Chapter Thirty-four

_Bella's Point of View_

After my encounter with Alice and Rosalie, I was very curious. What were they keeping from me?

"Edward?" I called to the darkness as soon as I set my foot out to the porch.

"Over here," he was standing a few feet away, smiling at me in front the entrance to the garden.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me?" he asked softly, holding his hands out for me. Oh my god. This is bad. The same words… those were the same words that he used to say goodbye all those years ago. Was he leaving me?

But I took it anyways, without a word. My hands were trembling, and he noticed.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, worried. His expression wasn't cold like the last time. It was filled with love and concern. And that's good, right?

"Yes… I'm fine," my voice was shaking. Crap. Why can't I keep it normal?

"Okay…" he breathed. He looked very nervous, just as nervous as I was.

We walked around the garden, hand-in-hand. Esme had decorated the garden while we were gone, there were delicate lights set up every where, it was like a scene from the movies.

"So…" he said conversationally, smiling crookedly at me.

"So…" I mimicked him, he laughed.

"Do you know what day today is?" he looked down at our hands as we walked.

"Umm… No actually, isn't it February?" I asked, puzzled. Why would it matter?

"Yes… it is February," he agreed with a smile. "And it's Valentine's Day," he looked at me through his eye lashes. Holy crow; why does he have to look so charming, so dreamy?

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yes…" he seemed amused by my expression.

He stopped walking and I did the same.

I looked up at him, and his face was serious, "Bella. I love you," he strode my cheeks with a sincere smile on his face. "'I really do love you with all of my heart, which is why I waited, I thought it would be better on Valentine's Day, it's more romantic," he chuckled.

"Waited for what?" I asked, confused.

"Waited to do this," he took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Oh. My. God.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have always loved you… You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You are beautiful, brave, intelligent, trusting… You're just too amazing. I want you mine, forever and always… Will you marry me?" his topaz eyes were locked in mine.

I stopped breathing. My heart was about to leap out of my chest. He proposed. And what was I doing? Leaving him dangling on the ground without a word. I tried to shake myself out from shock.

"Edward… yes! I'll marry you!"

He gasped and smiled; I've never seen him so happy before in my life. He slipped the ring in my finger, and picked me up from the floor with his arms and spun me around. I couldn't see anything but his angelic face. I didn't want to see anything else but him.

"Oh Bella! Thank you! Thank you!" he pressed me against his chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. He had his eyes closed, and he was still smiling.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to his ear.

His eyes flipped open. "I love you too…" then he kissed the ring that was now mine.

So this is what it was all about. Rosalie and Alice… That's why they've been acting so weird. That's what they were keeping from me.

"We should probably tell our family," he suggested.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Oh Bella?" I was about to walk toward the house, but he spun me around to face him.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said passionately, looking at me straight in the eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

_Edward's Point of View_

I was so content when she said yes! I didn't know if my heart could stand it if she didn't. She's all I want. She's my life.

We walked slowly in to the house together. We had a game plan in mind.

"Well?" Alice sounded worried when she saw Bella and me entering the house without a word of excitement. Bella and I sighed, we looked at each other, and we knew that we can't keep this any longer. We took the gloomy look off our face…

"She said yes!" I exclaimed with satisfaction, excitement as Alice and Rosalie squealed. Esme gasped as Carlisle just smiled widely at us. Emmett and Jasper hugged each other, and the whole house was filled with congrats.

"Damn Edward! How DARE you scare me like that? You looked heartbroken when you came in; I thought something was messed up! That was stupid, and irrational," Alice smacked my arm with full strength.

"Ouch Alice! It wasn't mine idea, it was Bella's," I complained. I rubbed the place where she hit me. It hurts… Alice can be scary when she wants to.

Bella laughed, "Well, you and Rosalie played me, so I thought it would only be fair to get you back," she winked at me.

"Oh Bella! That was the most brilliant plan ever! You totally had us fooled!" Alice hugged her as Bella just looked at me, grinning.

I snorted, "When you thought I came up with the plan, it was stupid and you smack me. However on the other hand, when it's Bella's plan… all of a sudden, it's brilliant? You're the worst Alice," I shook my head.

"You'd never understand Edward, it's a female thing," she giggled as I rolled my eyes.

She didn't see, because she was too busy holding Bella's hand, bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god! You're getting married! You're getting married! Please Bella, you have to let me do your wedding! Please! Please! Please!" Alice beamed.

"Okay, only if you promise not to go overboard…" Bella sighed as she grinned again at Alice.

"Oh Bella! Thank you! You won't be disappointed! I swear on two closets full of dresses…" she winked at her.

I took Bella back in arms. Carlisle and Esme came to congratulate us.

"Bella, Edward, Esme and I are so happy for the both of you," Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and patted Bella's head.

Before meeting Bella, Carlisle was always worried that I would be a loner for eternity. During the years that I have left Bella, he worried that I would mope; and he was right. I DID mope. I was lifeless. I couldn't bare to be around my family because it brought back the guilt and the shame. I disappointed Carlisle.

_Things are going to work out well for my son,_ he said in his mind, unaware that I was hearing. I appreciated everything that he had done for me; all the worries… all the concerns. I owed him. A lot.

"Oh my dearest!" Esme choked as she kissed both of our cheeks. "I'm so glad that you two are getting married! You two are perfect for each other; I knew this day was coming sooner or later… Oh!" she wrapped her arms around both of us, giving us a hug.

Emmett was next, he choked both of us with his hugs, "Oh this is great! My little brother and my little sis… I AM invited to your wedding, right?" he teased.

"What kind of question is that?" Bella chuckled.

"As if they have a choice," Rosalie grimaced. Emmett glared at her.

"Nah… They really don't. Whether you guys like it or not, I'm going to be there," he sang and winked. Bella and I laughed.

"Well, Bella, I would say welcome to the family… But that doesn't work so well here, since you've been a part of the family for as long as I remember," Emmett grinned. Bella looked at him appreciatively and smiled.

"Thank you Emmett."

"And I guess 'I'm glad to have you as a sister' wouldn't work either, since I've already thought of you as a sister," Jasper rolled his eyes.

Bella smiled, "That's nice of you, thanks Jas."

Rosalie came up to us, awkwardly. She was playing with her hands nervously behind her back. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist; and I heard Rose take a deep breath.

"Bella, Edward, before I congratulate you, there's something that I want to say…" Bella and I waited patiently.

"I know you both said that you forgave me, but I still feel awfully terrible about the way that I treated Bella in the past. And please know that I appreciate both of you for being so forgiving… I am very happy for you; I'm glad you are getting married and I just want to say…." She gulped and looked at me nervously.

"Bella, I'm delighted that you are officially part of our family. I'm really glad to have you as a sister." Rosalie smiled sincerely.

Bella ran over to hug her, "Rosalie, thank you. Really. That means so much to me," Bella looked like as she if could cry.

"Aww! Don't we all love a happy ending? Okay… We're going to be busy Rose, we have a wedding to plan, wedding dresses to pick out, so come ON!" Alice beamed as she pulled Rosalie away from Bella, to her room.

"We're having a hundred banquets of flowers that day!" Alice said to Rosalie, eyes glittering with excitement, completely ignoring the worried look that Bella had on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check," Rosalie chuckled.

"Thank you," Bella and I sighed as the whole family burst in to laughter.

* * *

**Many of you guys have guessed it! They are getting married! Just to let you know, I won't go into details for the wedding because I think many people have done the same thing and I would get bored just writing it. Chapter 35, the next chapter, will be the last chapter of Confessions of Two Broken Hearts. If you remember, I promisd you that you would see a certain someone, and trust me, you will. She's one of the main characters of the story, so way will I leave her out of the ending. Anyway, thank you guys very much and please review for this chapter so I can update the next one. Thank you all very, very much! **


	34. Eternity

Chapter Thirty Five

_Forty Years Later_

_Edward's Point of View_

"Okay… Jefferson High," Alice announced proudly as we all stood in front of our new high school.

Bella agreed to marry me forty years ago. I still remember perfectly how I felt that day when I proposed to her. Thoughts ran up to me when I got down on my knees, what if she says no? What if she doesn't want to commit? But she did say yes.

Alice kept her promise and kept the wedding small. She invited several of our vampire friends who Bella never got the chance to meet. I'll admit she did an excellent job with our wedding. The wedding dress that she picked out for Bella was perfect. It wasn't over the top, it was just right for her. When she came down the aisle, I could picture myself smiling sheepishly at her. Our backyard was decorated with banquets, flowers, carpets… Esme made it look extraordinary. It was Bella's idea actually; she said she would feel more comfortable if we get wedded there. It didn't matter at all to me, all I was thinking was, I was getting married to the most amazing, most beautiful woman ever existed.

I took her to Paris for our honeymoon. She liked it so much that we spent a year there, pretending to be college students. We would have stayed longer; if Alice hadn't dragged us back saying that we're being completely selfish, since she missed us crazily.

"Ready guys?" Emmett asked as he took Rosalie's hand.

"Yep," we all responded. I kissed Bella's hair and walked toward the school ground with my family.

"_WHOO! New kids! Damn! They look hot!" _

"_Oh my god! Check out the bronzed hair boy, he's gorgeous! Too bad he already has a girlfriend."_

"_It's hard to decide who's hotter…" _

"_Hmm… I bet the brown hair girl looks better without her cloth,"_

I growled. Sometimes, I hate my power. I hate listening to the dirty thoughts that they have for my Bella; but still, better to know what they're thinking than not. That way I would know whose butt to kick.

"Edward? You okay?" Bella smiled as she looked at me with a soft expression.

"Yes…" I hissed.

She laughed, "Their thoughts bothering you again?"

I nodded as she wrapped her arms around me. "Don't let it bother you; I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl," she cooed.

"I know that… It would just make me feel slightly better if I can punch them," I muttered as she grinned.

"Are you two love birds coming or not?" Emmett teased as we glared at him.

* * *

We caught up to them and saw the most disturbed scene that I have ever seen in this past forty years. Oh. My. God.

"Is….." said Jasper.

"Th… That…" Alice stuttered.

"Paige…" I said.

"Ryans?" finished Bella as we all turned to Rose with horror.

"Oh shit!" Emmett squealed as Jasper and I immediately went to Rosalie's side to restrain her.

"Let me go! I'm going to bust her head open!" she snarled violently.

"Honey, there're people watching," Emmett said nervously.

"The hell I care! Let me tear that bitch in shreds!" she screamed. The moron finally noticed us.

When she first saw us, her eyes widened with fear. Rosalie was snarling, she looked like a cat ready to pounce. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice took her back outside, trying to talk some sense into her.

"Rose! You'll get us exposed!" Alice whispered.

"So? What's one hundred more to kill?" she hissed and they were gone, leaving me and Bella in the building with the rest of the kids. I took Bella's hand, and was about to turn away when that annoying, midget voice called me.

"Edward? Is that you?" I clenched my hand that was free into a ball. Don't do it Edward… Don't…

Then her stupid little face was in front of me, smiling hugely.

"EDWARD!" her smile faded when she saw my hand in Bella's.

"What the hell is she doing here? She's suppose to be dead!" she shrieked as I took a step towards her furiously.

"Don't…" Bella whispered as I took my step back.

"She's one of us," I said through my teeth. This idiotic, mindless freak.

"And you're still with her?" she laughed dryly as she raised her eyebrow. Bella held my hand tighter, preventing me from ruining her face.

"Hey… I'm going to see if Rose is okay…" Bella said nervously.

"Yeah… Let's go," I agreed with her.

"Wait! I want to talk to you privately Edward!" Paige said loudly. I groaned. I really wanted to slap her.

"Edward, why don't you stay? I'll be right back…" Bella pecked me lips and skipped out of the door.

"What?" I said, outraged. Then I turned around to glare at the disgusting creature in front of me. "WHAT?"

"Edward," Paige smiled seductively. "I missed you baby," she touched my cheeks with her greedy fingers as I shook her off with disgust.

"So I bet you regret it, huh?" she laughed.

"Regret what?" my tone was obviously angry and annoyed. Only she would be too pigheaded to hear.

"Turning me down before… I mean, you actually thought she would look prettier if she was turned right? And now, look at her. She looks exactly the same. Except for her eyes," she laughed loudly. I was panting, I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. Carlisle would be disappointed and so would Bella.

"Shut. Up. You're right, she looks the same and I'm grateful for that. She was already the most beautiful girl, and I'm glad she looks the same or I would miss those perfect features of hers…." I spat at her furiously. She made a gagging sound.

"But you know what?" I whispered purposely seductive.

"What?" she smiled as she actually thought I was giving in to her, she took a step forward.

"She'll always be million times prettier, million times more attractive than you…"

She was not pleased. She screamed, "NO! You're so wrong! I'm prettier than her! I'm better than her! You want me Edward!" she was so loud that every turned around to look at us. I heard someone mutter "psycho" and I laughed.

Then I saw my family a few feet away from us. I walked over to give Bella a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around her. Paige was still screaming in the background.

"No! Edward! I love you! I'm better!" she shrieked. I ignored her, and continued to kiss Bella's lips… her necks., despising the other kids watching us in awe.

"Ready for class?" I said, loud enough for Paige to hear to Bella.

"Ready!" Bella beamed as she winked at me.

"Isn't it great that they're married?" Alice said loudly on purpose, but only loud enough for Paige to here. Paige froze.

"No! No! Please Edward! Don't fall for the stupid human! Please!" We all laughed, leaving Paige there wailing like a retard.

"Miss Ryans, if you don't be quiet, I'm going to have to give you detention," a teacher threatened her as she let out dry sobs again.

"Edward! Edward!"

Bella and I rolled our eyes and began walking towards our first period.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," I whispered back as she chuckled.

So, there's my happy ending. I got my revenge, my fun, most importantly, my girl. Every time I look at Bella, the reason for my existence, my day and night, I would be blissfully… knowing that I have an eternity with her. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her until she was out of breath.

"Forever…" I whispered and I kissed her ring. The ring that now belonged to an angel.

**Finished

* * *

**

**I didn't feel like writing the wedding and all that... So I skipped it. Thank you all so much for reading my story... Honestly, I'm sad to see it end too. Please review this chapter and the whole story. I want to thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and adds for the story. You guys are the best readers ever! **

**Question: WILL YOU BE DOING A SEQUEL?**

**Answer:** The story had been told, and I think it had run its course. Of course, maybe in the future when I have some new ideas, maybe.

**If you're looking for something else to read, maybe you can consider reading my new story, WELCOME TO DRAMA ACADEMY. **


End file.
